Distance
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Genevieve Hagar has been with FCW for 7 months when Roman Reigns is signed. These two people couldn't get along even if they tried and Roman just loves to get under her skin. Their friends are loyal and the enemies can't stop spreading rumors. Insults, arguments and surprises plague these two. Will they learn to co-exist or will they keep their distance? (Multiple pairing & Oc's)
1. Ch 1 Samoan Annoyance

**Chapter 1** – Samoan Annoyance

Genevieve Hagar growled as her angry jade eyes scanned the hallway. She stepped into the ladies locker room of the FCW –Florida Championship Wrestling- arena. She couldn't believe the ADUACITY of that over grown ape Roman FUCKING Reigns. Just because his family was part of the huge Samoan Dynasty didn't give him the right to talk to her like that. He acted like she shouldn't be a diva, like she didn't work her fuckin ass off to get to where she was. She'd been in FCW 7 months before Roman was signed. FCW was the developmental company that WWE –World Wrestling Entertainment- put all their rookie wrestlers through before calling them up to the main roster.

She wanted to head butt him every time he made a smart ass comment about her being Princess Genevieve. Princess? Where the fuck did he get that idea? She could take an ass whoppin by the biggest diva in WWE and FCW and dish it out just as hard, but thanks to Corey Graves. She went on one fuckin date with that little stinking idiot and suddenly she was his 'pet' now. Just the thought made her gag. And thanks' to Summer Rae's big mouth; she could spread rumors faster than a wild fire being sprayed with gasoline.

"Oh mio Dio, non posso credere che il nervo di questo - questo APE!"

Sophia Dasher looked over from her seat and chuckled. "Okay English girl! I don't understand all that non posse stuff you are shooting off in Italian. But I'd venture to say since your Italian is speeding from your lips; Roman must've pissed you off again." She understood the word ape and chuckled again. "What did the ape do now?" She asked.

Genevieve took a deep breath. "I was getting in some training with William (Regal) when he told me I had to get my princess training somewhere else because the real wrestlers had to get their ring time in; then told me to get my talentless ass out of the ring." She sighed heavily. "I don't really understand where he gets all the princess stuff." After the life she'd had growing up she was far from a princess and knew it.

They had been signed 7 months apart but for some reason they never seemed to see eye to eye on anything. They were constantly bumping heads and if he wasn't such a dick she wouldn't mind getting to know him, but for now she would loathe him every time she saw him. Genevieve shook her head as she walked back out and went towards the gym in the training arena. She needed the treadmill badly before she ended up swinging at someone. She pulled her dark auburn corkscrew curls back into a ponytail before shoving her earbuds in and turning on a little Three Days Grace she pushed the speed on the treadmill until it was her perfect pace of 'go fast or go home'.

Genevieve had been born in Venice Italy. When she was 17 her parents were killed in a car accident and she was sent to the states to live with her Uncle. She never thought of herself as better than anyone. Genevieve rolled her eyes when Roman walked into the gym. She closed her eyes as she continued to run. Her balance and speed were perfect on the treadmill. Running was first and second nature to her. When William Regal and Dusty Rhodes would train all the wrestlers and Divas together, they'd make them run around the building a couple of times. It was always Genevieve who was ahead of all of them by at least 30 seconds. She always finished with her laps before them and would just stand there and not even be winded.

Why the hell was she in the workout room? Didn't she realize this area was for WRESTLERS only? Scowling darkly, Roman stalked over to the military press and decided he needed to pump some iron to calm his raging body down. Why the hell did the WWE allow Diva-wannabe's in their facility. FCW was supposed to be for upcoming WWE superstars, not princess Divas with a large chip on their shoulder. Roman didn't know why he loathed Genevieve so much, but something about her just rubbed him the wrong way.

Maybe it was the fact she'd been in FCW longer than him and she thought the sun shined out of her ass. At least that's what he thought of her. Shaking his head, Roman placed his max weight on the bar and sat down, shoving his ear buds in his ear as rap music blasted through his ears. He had to do something to keep his focus off of Genevieve before he ended up walking over and pushing her off the treadmill. He wouldn't mind if she landed on her pretty face, maybe then she'd realize the sport of professional wrestling wasn't a joke.

Roman's family went generations back in the company, which included his father Sika who happened to be one half of the tag team The Wild Samoan's along with his Uncle and dad's brother Afa. Then there were his twin cousins Jimmy and Jey Uso plus their father Rikishi. His older brother Matt used to wrestle under the name Rosey. Then his more popular cousin Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson. He was doing very well as a Hollywood actor and they kept in contact every once in a while. There were a few more cousins and relatives that were wrestlers in other countries.

Roman hadn't always wanted to be a professional wrestler, but the sport was in his blood and the calling had been too strong. He was originally in the NFL and played for the Minnesota Vikings, but they quickly gave him the axe. The Jacksonville Jaguars gave him a chance with their team and Roman had been successful, but deep down he'd always felt like something was missing. He soon left the Jaguars and played for the CFL -Canadian Football League- He went to a team called the Edmonton Eskimos in 2008 and played for them until 2010.

Then he had a tryout with the WWE, passed with flying colors and was signed to a developmental contract in July 2010 – 3 months ago. Genevieve had been here since the beginning of the year and still hadn't been called up to the big leagues, so it made Roman wondered why she even bothered sticking around. She wasn't anywhere near good enough to go to the WWE roster and the sooner she realized it, the better off she'd be.

After 25 reps, Roman finally set the bar down and looked down at his body, which had a fine sheen of sweat caked on it. He had lifted over 450 and with 25 reps it definitely took a toll on him. Roman needed to release some frustration though and pumping iron always did it for him. Still, he could smell the gardenia scent emanating from Genevieve and it lit his blood on fire. It had since the first moment he met her, laid eyes on her and he did not want to feel anything for the princess. Corey Graves had told everyone what happened on his one date with Genevieve and how she shot him down after teasing him all night long. She practically begged him to fuck her and then backed out at the last minute. She was nothing but a cock tease and he didn't have time for sluts like her.

Roman would've put her head through a wall if she did that to him because he did not appreciate a cock tease. And that's what she was doing right now with her voluptuous breasts bouncing with every step she took on the treadmill. Her body glistened with sweat and her tongue kept snaking out to wet her lips. If Roman didn't leave soon, he would end up attacking her and neither one of them wanted that.

Genevieve was pulled from her thoughts as someone nudged her. Her jade eyes opened as she saw Seth Rollins standing in front of her treadmill and hit the stop button as he stuck his tongue out at her. She skidded to a halt laughing as she started to fall only to have Seth catch her in his arms and scoop her up.

Seth smiled. "You've really got to stop falling for me Gen."

Genevieve laughed as she patted his cheek softly. "To what do I owe this visitation from my bestie?"

Seth chuckled. "God don't say that too loud. I've got a reputation to protect."

"I'll remember that the next time you get drunk and fall asleep on my couch naked."

Seth groaned. "Three times that happened! I knew you would use it against me eventually." He chuckled. "William wants to have a meeting something about a schedule change for the matches this week." Seth placed her on her feet gently as he squatted down. "C'mon I'll give you a lift." He felt her wrap her arms around his neck as he stood up and hooked her long legs with his arms as he carried her piggy back towards the ring where everyone was meeting. She was 5'9" not a normal height for a diva. Most of them were 4'9" to 5'5". Genevieve was definitely one of the tallest.

Hearing they had a meeting with William Regal out in the ring, Roman immediately headed out after Seth and Princess Genevieve, snorting. He knew they were fucking. There was no way a man and a woman could be that friendly without something happening behind closed doors. She was a whore just like every one of her friends in FCW. Genevieve had to pretend she was a goody two shoes and she could do no wrong. Someone had to knock princess down a peg or 3 and Roman decided he'd have to be the one to do it. They arrived out at the ring area and he stood off to the side while Seth and Genevieve bantered back and forth with each other. That was until William held his hand up and began to speak.

Genevieve knew about the rumors that Corey had spread. She wasn't stupid. She just wished she could set the record straight. She knew he'd deny anything she said and at this point no one but the two of them knew what really went on during their date. She still felt dirty from it and it had been almost five months ago. She'd been steering clear of other wrestlers who asked her out and refused to go out with any of them anymore. It just wasn't going to end well. They'd think she was easy and she would prove to them just how WRONG they were. Once she and Seth got down to the ring they were pushing and smacking each other around. When Sophia showed up she joined Genevieve with pushing Seth around. But they stopped as William showed up.

"Okay everyone thank you for coming together so quickly." Williams English accent filled the space. "I've only got a few changes to make right now. Genevieve, my dear you and Sophia will be facing off tonight; so try not to make each other laugh in the ring. I know you two can't help yourselves." Genevieve and Sophia bumped fists as they smiled. "Roman, you and Seth will be tagging against Corey and Bo (Dallas). Those are the two changes, everyone else stays the same. Have fun and be safe in the ring tonight everyone. We've got 2 hours to show time."

Genevieve scoffed. "Man why they gotta put me in the ring with a bitchy diva."

"Yea, why they gotta put you in the ring with a bitchy – HEY!" Sophia pointed at her friend. "You better watch your back." Sophia said in a menacing voice.

"Why what's it doing?" Genevieve looked behind her.

Seth chuckled at their banter as he jumped down from the ring apron before helping each of the girls down as well. "Good luck tonight ladies." His eyes went to Genevieve. "See you after the show hot stuff." He chuckled when she blew raspberries on his cheek and shoved his head to the side before laughing up the ramp with Sophia as he shook his head. Seth chuckled as he wiped his cheek off; still shaking his head.

Not only did Roman have to tag with the princess's lover boy, but her bantering with Sophia was sickening. What the hell did they think this was a game? Well it was - a very dangerous game. Roman was all for women wrestlers and even saw potential in Sophia, but not Genevieve. She was too small, not built enough and didn't know her head from her ass in the ring. He saw the way she wrestled and it was horrible, in his eyes anyway.

Nodding at Corey and Bo, he walked over to them to discuss the strategy for the match, not surprised when Seth joined moments later. They went over what would happen; having to think up their own matches and Roman decided it was time to send a message to Seth regarding Genevieve. If he knew what was good for him, he'd stay away from the princess before she dragged him down the same way she had Corey.

Seth stood and nodded as the four of them all went over the match. No one really realized what kind of lady Genevieve was. He was actually in the middle of moving. He'd sold his house and was moving into another but it wasn't ready it will had about 5 months before it would be ready he just didn't know his current house would sell so fast. Genevieve opened her condo up to him and he took over her spare bedroom. Sophia lived directly next door and they often sat on the beach tanning together.

She really was a great friend to have in your corner. He could strangle Corey Graves for what he'd done to her. Genevieve never said what Corey had done; he knew it was bad but she kept her lips sealed about it. Seth feared if he ever did find out he would kill the little maggot. Once they finished he could tell Reigns had something on his mind. He raised a dark eyebrow. "Something you want to say?"

"Nope, looking forward to the match, kid." Roman winked; ignoring Seth's scowl because he absolutely loathed being called that and took off to get ready for the tag match that night.

Corey shook his head, a smirk curving his lips. "He wanted to tell you watch your back when it comes to Genevieve. She's a cock tease man and she won't give up the goods to you, no matter what you do." He'd taken her out on a relatively nice dinner and dancing, which she didn't much care for. Then they walked on the beach since they were near the ocean at the time for a show.

Corey tried making a move on Genevieve and she pushed him away, saying she wasn't nearly ready for that step. But her short skirt and barely there top definitely said something different and spoke volumes, so Corey tried forcing himself on her – only to get a knee to his balls. Genevieve took off and Corey decided to spread rumors about them together just to piss her off, which worked. "See you out there." He walked away to find his tag partner, who also tried taking a crack at Genevieve and was shut down instantly.

Seth wanted to jack Corey right in his jaw. One of these days he was going to get the truth from Genevieve and then he would beat the shit out of the little asshole and then go to William and Dusty and have his ass terminated. Shaking his head; why did people have to be so close minded? He loathed people who told nothing but lies and spreading rumors was the same fuckin thing.

Seth officially couldn't wait until he got in the ring with Corey Graves later.


	2. Ch 2 Suspension & Pain

**Chapter 2** – Suspension & Pain

Genevieve sat laughing in the dressing room with Sophia as they got ready for their match. She had on red plastic shorts with the red knee high wrestling boots, and a red plastic tank top that helped keep everything in place. Her waist length auburn corkscrew curls were pulled into a high ponytail as she sat with the make-up lady Gina. Sophia was sitting next to her waiting for her make-up to get done as well.

Sophia was next to her in black sequence shorts and top, even her elbow and knee pads had sequence. Her dark honey blonde hair that went to the middle of her back was left down and Sandy the hair girl was putting soft curls in it. "Did you see those looks Reigns was giving you in the ring earlier when William was switching up the matches? What a dick."

Gen shrugged. "You know I'm over his bullshit. He's been here for three months and thinks Corey Graves is going to tell him the truth. Corey is only sucking up to him because of all the famous people Roman has in his family. He doesn't know who his friends are or his enemies." She stated with a roll of her eyes as she felt herself getting jittery.

Genevieve always got butterflies in her stomach before matches. She and Sophia were sitting backstage talking through the match as they were stretching. Genevieve stretched her arms up and over her head popping both of her shoulders and started leaning back further and further before her hands touched the floor into a backbend stretching everything out; before flipped herself over onto her feet.

Gen's music was cued up and before she knew it her and Sophia were wrestling around and beating the crap out of each other. Sophie whipped Gen into the ropes and clotheslined her to the matt and tried for the cover. "Oh god, I think you smashed my boob." She mumbled as she kicked out.

Sophia smirked as she hit her muffled laugh in Gen's side when Gen put her in a headlock and flipped her over and head locked her into the mat wrenching her neck. "Oy wench take it easy. I didn't mean to do anything to your boobies to make them get up and leave."

Genevieve finished off Sophia and got the three count. As they walked back to the back William congratulated them both on an excellent match.

Roman had to admit, only to himself of course, that the match between Sophia and Genevieve was damn good. Very well put together and a good outcome that made both competitors look good. It was probably one of the best matches that would be put on that night. Shaking his head, Roman couldn't believe he was actually complimenting Genevieve mentally. He would never do it to her face because then she'd get an ego and her head was already blown up enough as it is.

Wrapping his wrists, Roman looked down at his skin tight black wrestling trunks to make sure his ass cheeks weren't hanging out unlike last time. How embarrassing! He groaned at the memory of everyone laughing at him when he came backstage his first night in the company. His tights had ridden up the crack of his ass and NOBODY had let him live it down. Though, one growl from Roman and they kept their humor to themselves unless they had a death wish.

Genevieve knew Seth was pissed. And it really didn't take a genius to figure out why. She pulled him a side before his match. "Look at me Seth." It was a command not a request. "Do NOT! I repeat do NOT do anything that will endanger your career at FCW. Right now your career is more important than the idiots who spread rumors. I'm a big girl and I've got thick skin and I can defend myself to any asshole who wants to smart off." She smiled softly as she winked at him. "Good luck." She watched as he nodded before she went over and stood with Sophia. They always watched Seth's match before going back to the locker room.

Sophia couldn't help but admire Seth's tightly wound muscle bound body in those cute little white leather looking wrestling trucks and the matching wrestling boots. When he'd first got there he died a quarter of his raven shoulder length hair on the right side of his head blonde. Her ocean blue eyes followed his cute little ass as he went through the curtain of the gorilla pit.

Seth was still pissed about what Corey said. He wanted to annihilate him in the ring tonight. And he wanted to do it for Genevieve. She didn't deserve what he'd been doing to her. No one ever deserved being treated that way. She wasn't some piece of trash you could just throw away whenever you didn't want her anymore and then go garbage picking when you wanted her around. She was a human being and she had thoughts and feelings and she deserved to be treated like a lady. He stood back stage next to Roman as he flexed his hands and popped all of his knuckles as he watched Corey and Bo playing it up in the ring. "God I want to punch a hole in that kids fuckin head." He said to no one in particular.

Roman raised a brow and noticed just how pissed off Seth was, knowing it was because of Corey's mouth. He knew better than to talk about the princess around Seth because they were good friends. He chose his spots and decided he wouldn't talk shit behind the princess's back. He'd simply say it to her face.

They headed out to the ring and Roman wasn't surprised when Seth demanded to start off the bout. He had no problem with it and simply stepped back through the ropes, the bell ringing. In no time flat, Seth had knocked Corey completely unconscious with his finishing maneuver, destroying him within a matter of minutes. All Roman did was stare at a livid Seth as he pinned Corey's shoulder for the 3 count.

"Well so much for helping you out." Roman muttered, standing in the middle of the ring and watched as Seth scowled, storming to the back breathing heavily. What the hell just happened?

Sophia's mouth was hanging open. "What was that shit?" She looked at Genevieve who shook her head. She turned and headed to the locker room. "See ya in the back." She knew Gen was going to scold Seth like a wounded dog.

Genevieve stood with her hands on her hips as she shook her head at Seth. "What the actual fuck was that?" She asked when Seth came through the curtain.

Seth smirked. "It was payback and it was sweeter than revenge. Maybe he'll learn to keep his mouth shut."

Genevieve shook her head. "Seth I already told you I can handle myself. Corey Graves is an ass clown. Do not let him fuck with your head. Your match was supposed to be 20 minutes long. It was BARELY ten and Roman didn't even get a chance to do anything in the ring. How's he supposed to show case his talents if you're too busy being pissed off? William and Dusty are going to skin you alive for fuckin with the program. Go shower and cool off and then you need to go see William and Dusty. And you need to apologize to Roman." She watched as he growled and walked away.

She looked over and her deep jade eyes locked with dark grey ones. Roman looked pissed. "I'm sorry about Seth. He seems to think he needs to exact revenge on anyone who's hurt or annoyed me." Genevieve turned to head back to the locker room so she could shower and go home. She was ready for a long nap.

Why the hell was Genevieve apologizing to him for Seth's actions? It wasn't her fault the idiot decided to jump script and completely demolished Corey. Granted, he did it because of her, but that was beside the point. He looked up when William and Dusty walked up to him, immediately holding his hands up. "I had nothing to do with what happened out there." He stated wanting to make it clear Seth was on his own.

Dusty eyeballed the young man for a minute or two, finally nodding. "Very well, Seth will have to be fined. Luckily, the crowd doesn't mind a little change and sometimes that has to happen. Sometimes, that's what's good for business." He clapped Roman on the back with a small smile. "You're off the hook. Come on William, we gotta take care of some business with Seth."

William nodded, following the American Dream down the hallway to find the younger man.

* * *

Genevieve shook her head. "You knew they were going to fine you for being so stupid." She stated as she drove herself, Sophia and Seth to the arena.

"I figured they'd fine me but I didn't think they would suspend me for two events." Seth stated in a dumbfounded voice from the back seat as he crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

Sophia turned around and gave him a look. "Are you for real? You gave Corey a severe concussion. He's going to be sidelined for at least a couple of weeks. Of course they suspended you." Sophia scoffed as she turned back around shaking her head in total disbelief. "You'll be lucky if Reigns doesn't whoop your ass for cutting his match short."

Seth shook his head. "I already apologized to him for fucking up his part. He threatened me and thinks I'm out of my mind and also thinks me and Genevieve are getting it on."

Genevieve groaned as she pulled into the parking lot. "Great, now I can't have a male friend unless I'm fuckin him?" She was highly disappointed but she really shouldn't have been all that surprised. She felt like she was in grade school dealing with idiots again that used to make fun of her accent. "Idioti!"

Sophia giggled. "Hey I didn't have to speak Italian to understand that one." As they piled out of the car and walked inside going to the gym first.

Roman was already there and had done several reps, after having a meeting with Dusty and William regarding what happened with Seth. He wanted to knock the little moron's head off his shoulders for the stunt he pulled. Not getting any ring time meant Roman would never have enough experience to go to the big leagues, which was his ultimate goal. Dusty and William wanted to give it another go with Seth and Roman, assuring him Seth wouldn't lose control again. They wouldn't be going against Corey either because the man was out for a month with a severe concussion.

Working on his agility in the ring, Roman currently did a workout that Dwayne showed him when he first decided to get in the company. There were different levels of blocks with different heights and Roman had to jump on all of them. It would help with his agility in the ring, especially when he leaped over his opponent's head. Even with how big as he was, Roman could do it and decided to work on that for his workout that day.

Genevieve walked over to the chin up bar and pulled herself up and put both legs over the bar and hung upside down for a minute. Watching Roman Reigns as he was jumping the blocks across the room was impressive the man had a body for days and an ass so tight you could bounce a quarter off of it.

She sighed heavily as she pushed her earbuds in and put on some more Three Days Grace. It was her favorite rock group to work out too. She had it as loud as it would go. She wasn't exactly happy with the way her midsection looked so some suspended upside down sit ups would do the trick and then she get some treadmill time. Running always helped her think better. She'd seen Corey walking around the arena like a lost puppy. He couldn't wrestle but they would have him doing promos and stuff. She almost felt bad for him; almost, but not really.

Roman looked over and watched Genevieve doing sit-ups hanging upside down, wondering what the hell she did that for. Then again, she did try to work out like the rest of the boys in the back. She honestly thought she could hack in the ring with the rest of the boys like him.

Roman snorted, stepping away from the blocks coated in sweat. He wasn't done though, stretching his arms and decided to do some weight lifting. Setting the weight at 450, Roman sat down and gripped the handles, beginning to pull the bars down as his muscles flexed and rippled with every movement. He worked his legs and now it was time for strength training with his arms. Then he would move to the treadmill for more cardio before calling it a day. All the while, his grey eyes never left Genevieve, stealing glances of her every couple minutes.

Genevieve could feel eyes on her and could almost tell who it was without even looking. She let herself hang upside down for a few minutes as she gathered her breath. Her abdominal muscles were on fire, but she loved to FEEL the burn. Her jade eyes landed on Seth and Sophia. It had been no secret that they had the hots for each other, but they were keeping whatever they had under wraps. She watched as Sophia held down his feet as he was doing sit ups and making faces at her; making her giggle and laugh. They really were perfect for each other.

Genevieve grabbed the bar and flipped herself over and landed on her feet. She was about to walk over to the treadmill when she saw the only available one was next to Roman Reigns. There was no way she was going to jog next to him. As she walked around the corner to get some water she was grabbed and yanked a side. Her eyes scowled. "And the hits just keep on coming. What do you want Graves?"

"I bet you're happy your idiot boyfriend took me out for a few weeks. You should tell him to watch his back or something bad just might happen to him or you." Corey sneered out.

"I'm going to be real nice right now and tell you not to go threatening me. Seth can handle himself and I sure as hell can handle myself against a puke like you." Genevieve spat out.

Corey chuckled as he backed her against the wall. "Don't toy with me you little bitch or I'll finish what I started on our date." He warned as his eyes looked her body up and down. "It's a shame you don't want on the Corey band wagon like the other female fans. You'd be a fun trophy girlfriend to have." His hand slid down her arm before it brushed against her breast, as soon as her nipple got hard and poked through her tank top he pinched it between his index finger and thumbnail as hard as he could, causing her to yelp. Three seconds later he felt the sting of her slap but didn't see it coming.

Genevieve glared at him. "If you ever touch me again I'm going to kick you in the balls so hard they will get wedged in your throat and you'll need one of the boys to give you the Heimlich maneuver to dislodge them." She could feel tears pricking the back of her eyes but she would allow him to see her cry. Her left breast was throbbing as well as her right hand from slapping him as hard as she could. She turned and left the gym.

"Okay, what the hell was that about?" Roman asked as Seth and Sophia walked over, raising a brow at a retreating Genevieve.

"I can honestly say I have no idea, but something tells me that asshole is up to his old ways again." Sophia knew better and Genevieve would never threaten someone unless they deserved it, especially when it came to Corey. "He's such a prick."

"Looks like a lover's spat to me." Roman commented offhandedly, shrugging when Sophia glared at him and continued running on the treadmill. "They really need to keep that shit out of these places. People come here to work out and get away from their problems, not see others drama."

"And now you're an even bigger asshole." Sophia addressed Roman before storming away and headed out; hoping she could catch Genevieve.

Seth was seeing red as he scowled at Roman. "Dude you really need to grow the fuck up and start acting like you are the descendant of the guys who helped create WWE. You also need to learn the difference between the truth and bullshit you hear from the asshole that just got the taste slapped out of his mouth." Seth spat out as he took off after Sophia and Genevieve.

Seth didn't know what was said or what transpired but if Graves put his hands on her he was going to do more than give him a concussion.


	3. Ch 3 Daddy Issues

**Chapter 3** – Daddy Issues

Genevieve got to the locker room and locked herself in the bathroom as she stood in front of the mirror; tears were already streaking down her cheeks. The pain that was radiating through her left breast was almost too much to bear. Her shaky hands pulled the spaghetti strap down her left shoulder as she carefully pulled down the tank top and the sports bra that was made into it. She frowned at the sight staring back at her.

There was at least a 1 inch cut above her nipple and it was bleeding; apparently graves had really dug his thumb nail into her. She just couldn't determine how badly it was bleeding. She pulled her top back up and put a couple of gauze between it and her top so she wouldn't bleed through it. She needed to see the trainer as she opened the door Sophia was standing there with Seth. "Don't…Just – just don't." Genevieve high tailed it to Sam's (trainers) office.

Once Sam got the story out of her and saw what she was talking about; his eyes widened. "Genevieve, you need to tell William and Dusty, there's no way I'm going to let you wrestle tonight. But you need to tell them what he did." He watched as she broke down in tears and begged him not to say anything and he finally conceded.

He knew the rumors about her were always flying in the back and he also knew they were not true. She was actually one of the nicest Divas in the company and would even baby sit his two boys Dain 10 and Travis 8 when he and his wife needed a night out. He stitched her up as best as he could and would just tell William and Dusty she'd pulled a muscle in her shoulder.

* * *

Sophia was waiting for her along with Seth as soon as Genevieve walked back inside the locker room. They knew something happened. The pain radiated in Genevieve's face as much as she tried hiding it. Sophia looked at Seth and they both acted at the same time. Seth held Genevieve down on a chair while Sophia yanked the tank top Genevieve currently wore down enough to where they saw the bandage on her breast. "What the fuck? What the hell happened, Genevieve?"

Sophia felt sick when Genevieve once again broke down and immediately shoved Seth away from her, pulling her into a gentle hug. "I'm sorry, but it was the only way to find out what that asshole did to you. I knew you threatened him for a reason. You should've kicked him in his balls and lodged them in his damn throat! Seth, get some ice NOW." Sophia pulled back, staring into Genevieve's red-rimmed eyes. "You NEED to tell Dusty and William about this. You have to, that asshole can't get away with what he did, Gen."

Genevieve shook her head as she pulled herself from Sophia's arms and started pacing the locker room. "I can't. There's no way I'm going to allow this to get around to the guys in the back. Ever since Corey and Summer started spreading the rumors they've just been getting worse and worse and I don't need something like this getting around to everyone it's just going to make it unbearable to work and be around everyone."

Seth was sick to his stomach and pissed off all together. And the worst part was he couldn't touch Corey. William and Dusty had specifically told him if anything else happened medically to Corey at his hands they would rip up his developmental contract and he'd be going back to the Indy's.

At this point it would almost be worth it.

Seth growled. "Gen you've got to say something to them. They have to do something to him. Now, I don't know what the hell happened on your date with him because; well because you and he are the only two who know, but that…" He pointed to her chest. "That is fuckin disgusting and he needs to – he really needs to have his ass handed to him. If you won't do something about it; then I will go take care of it myself." Seth threw the door open and took off down the hall.

Sophia and Genevieve looked at each other and scampered off after Seth. Genevieve had to haul ass to catch up to him and jump in front of him. She put her hands against his chest. "Seth stop it. I'm already embarrassed enough." He swatted her hands from his chest and accidentally ended up hitting her chest as well as she yelped and jumped away from him.

Sophia punched Seth in the arm. "You hit her – her…" She couldn't say it as she pointed to Gen's chest and watched as Seth rubbed the spot she punched. He knew she could hit hard.

"I just don't want – I'm just – Just please stop." Genevieve whimpered as she went back to the locker room and showered. She couldn't leave because she had a promo to cut and was put on medical leave for a couple of weeks. She was squatting in the bathroom as she cried against the wall. She couldn't believe how much it hurt.

They watched as she disappeared down the hallway. "We have to do something." Seth stated as soon as Genevieve was out of earshot. "I know she doesn't want them to know, but that goes too far. And Sam knows all about it, so Dusty and William can get confirmation through him if they don't believe us. Corey can't get away with that shit, Soph."

"I know." Sophia whispered feeling tears burn her eyes and let Seth pull her into his arms, knowing he was pissed off. She didn't blame him a bit. "What if she hates us though?"

"Then we'll deal with it. So are you with me?" When Sophia nodded, Seth kissed the top of her head and laced their fingers together, walking down the hallway toward Dusty and William's office.

Enough was enough; Corey had to pay for what he did to their friend by any means necessary.

* * *

Genevieve stood back stage in her jeans, red form fitting t-shirt and red sneakers. Her waist length corkscrew curls were down and loose. She was watching the monitor and watching the matches after she'd finished her promo. Her chest was killing her to the point of taking her breath away. She watched as Roman was warming up and getting ready for his match as she swallowed hard.

She leaned back against the wall as another pain zipped through her breast. She was trying to figure out why she was still here. Why she didn't just fold under the pressure and tell everyone to fuckin off and quit while she was ahead. She swallowed hard and pulled her fingers through her hair and knew the answer; because she seriously loved being a wrestler. She loved doing it all.

Roman couldn't help noticing the pain etched in Genevieve's face and wondered what that was about. Maybe the princess pulled a muscle or something – at least that's what she told everyone who asked why she was on the shelf for a few weeks. He looked up when both Dusty and William approached her, stopping his bouncing and tried not to listen into the conversation.

It was close to impossible not to though.

"Genevieve darlin', can we talk to ya for a minute?" Dusty asked quietly, looking concerned along with William.

"What happened today?" William asked in his thick English accent. "You do realize if you don't tell us what's wrong, we will find out other ways. So coming clean is in your best interest."

Dusty placed a hand on her shoulder, seeing tears brimming on her eyelids and shook his head at William. "Come on, let's go down to my office and talk about this privately."

Roman watched all three of them walk away and raised a brow, wondering what Genevieve had hid from them.

Genevieve lowered her head and cried as William wrapped an arm around her and walked her down to their adjoining offices. As soon as they walked in she saw Sam, Seth and Sophia sitting with guilty looks on their faces. She shook her head. She should've known Seth and Sophia would go behind her back. Sam was only there because of William and Dusty.

William cleared his throat after steering Genevieve into a seat and handing her some tissues. "Okay Genevieve, we've already heard all the rumors about you and Mr. Graves, but we need your side of the story and then you also need to tell us what transpired earlier today in the gym."

They watched as she nodded and in a shaky voice began to tell them what had happened and what had been going on with several of the rumor spreaders in the FCW. Once she got to what had happened in the gym; William and Dusty both were sick to their stomachs to think someone would do that to another human being.

Genevieve had never felt more embarrassed as Sam walked in the office and went over the details of why exactly he'd put her on medical suspension. When they finally excused her; she stood and walked out of the office. Her eyes landing on Seth and Sophia. "I can't believe you guys. I told you to just leave it alone." Tears slid down her cheeks again. "Now everyone is going to know." She disappeared down the hallway of the arena.

"Damn it, Gen!"

Seth stopped Sophia from going after her, shaking his head sadly. "Let her go. She's pissed right now and has a right to be. We never did promise her we wouldn't say anything, but she did ask us to let it go and we didn't."

"You two did the right thing by her." Dusty said from behind, folding his arms in front of his chest. "That boy wouldn't have stopped harrassin' and abusin' her if ya didn't tell us what was goin' on."

Seth nodded, looking solemn. "What's gonna happen to that piece of shit?"

"He will be punished and we will see to it he never makes it to the main roster." William stated, promise in his tone. "Eventually he'll quit on his own and go back where he came from. But we have no real evidence that he did it to her, so we can't just go by her word. I hope you understand."

"Excuse me." Sophia whispered, walking away before she ended up kneeing William in the balls.

Seth did understand though and nodded at William, respecting the man along with Dusty, walking away to get ready for his match.

* * *

It had been four months since the incident with Corey Graves. Genevieve wasn't really all that shocked that William and Dusty didn't do anything; they were however directed by Vince to do several things and when all was said and done, they slapped him on the wrist, fined him and took him off the main event card for a couple of months. But nothing else. Shocker Of Shockers.

Genevieve had given the silent treatment to Sophia and Seth for a month; and once the rumors were running rampant all over the FCW locker rooms she added another month of silence to them. She'd never felt so embarrassed in all her life. Corey had told everyone what she accused him of and made her out to be some kind of liar. The sad part was Sam was fully prepared to throw the evidence up in everyone's face but knew Genevieve didn't want the pictures he had to take for evidence shown to God and everyone.

She finally started to talk with Sophia and Seth again but she barely uttered a word to anyone else. Why should she waste her breath when Corey already made her out to be a liar?

2 months of pure silence from Genevieve was unbearable and she was more than happy to do whatever Genevieve wanted. Sophia didn't regret what her and Seth did though, knowing it was in Genevieve's best interest. She was just pissed nothing came of it and both Dusty and William didn't do squat. They couldn't though, not without Vince McMahon's consent and that wasn't happening. So basically everyone went about their everyday lives and both Sophia and Seth vowed to never speak of it again.

* * *

It was late at night. Roman couldn't sleep so he decided to work out to get rid of his aggression and frustration. Of course he heard the rumors about Genevieve and Corey, even knew what happened. Genevieve had put the moves on Corey and he ended up getting a little too rough with her. It was a lover's spat, just like Roman thought. He kept to himself though, kept his thoughts and opinions to himself because he honestly didn't need trouble. He had one goal and that was to be called up to the big leagues. Nobody, not even a princess, would get in his way.

Genevieve had been at the gym for the last hour. She was officially fed the fuck up with every rumor spreader in the company. She had a match tomorrow night with Summer and she was going to officially wipe the fuckin ring apron with her face. Genevieve had her hands wrapped with black tap and had been beating the heavy bag in the corner. A few times she'd hit it so hard she could've sworn she heard it say 'ouch'. Sophia was nice enough to get up in the middle of the night and go with her to the gym.

Sophia wasn't even working out she was laying on the floor in the corner watching Genevieve pound the shit out of the heavy bag. "You do know; no matter how hard you hit that thing you can't pound it into submission?" She asked with a smirk and laughed when Genevieve gave her the finger. She watched as Genevieve continued to punch and kick it and watched as it swung back and forth furiously. She was waiting for it to hit the floor and tap out.

Genevieve rolled her eyes as she stopped for a water break and noticed Roman Reigns had walked into the gym.

"Great." Roman muttered quietly, wondering what the hell kind of fate this was and ran a hand through his long black hair, heading over to bench press. He had to work his arms and pumping iron would drain everything out of him; especially when he went to his max. He could hear Sophia talking, hearing something about her going to bed and the princess just continued beating the bag.

Great. He sighed again. What the hell was he supposed to do? They were in a workout room alone doing their own things, but the smell of gardenias filtered through his nose. He groaned from low in his throat, shoving his ear buds in his ears and began his workout. Maybe she'd leave soon and then he'd have the whole room to himself, which Roman loved.

Genevieve knew Sophia was beat so she wasn't too surprised or disappointed when she excused herself and went to bed. After about thirty more minutes she finally decided to call it quits. She sat down and wiped the sweat from her face, arms, neck and legs. She was going to shower when she got home and she would sleep like a baby for the remainder of the night.

She stood up with her towel draped over her shoulder, with her car keys and cell phone in her hand she started to walk by Roman but stopped. She tapped his knee with hers and he pulled the ear buds out of his ears and gave her a nasty look. She held up her hands. "Look this is just an observation, but if you open up your holding stance on the bar, you'll start using muscles you never knew you had. Seriously you'll get more bang for your buck. Before I got into wrestling I was a trainer. You're arms aren't one solid muscle; there's muscles under muscles under muscles. If you open your holding stance on the bar, do a few reps you'll feel the burn and if you feel the burn then you're using muscles you didn't know you had before. It's just a suggestion."

"Just a suggestion, huh? Princess, I've been working out since the age of 15. I think I know how the fuck to work my arms." Roman snapped, not appreciating her input since she sounded like a know-it-all. He wanted to cream her with a spear, stormy grey eyes darkening with barely contained rage.

Racking the bar, Roman stood up and watched as she took a step back, squaring his massive shoulders. "Just who the fuck do you think you are anyway? I know you've been here longer, but you don't have the SLIGHTEST fucking clue what it takes to be a wrestler. You're a Diva, eye candy, a sex symbol and that's all you'll ever be. That's all YOU will ever amount to be in this business. So take your fucking advice and keep it to yourself, I'm not interested. Or better yet, go tell Corey since you two are cozy these days, I'm sure he'd LOVE to get some advice from that sweet mouth of yours. Or even better yet, he'll teach you how to properly use it."

Genevieve narrowed her eyes at the ape in front of her. "It doesn't really take a genius to figure out that I'm not with Graves, I never was and I never will be. He's a disgusting pile of shit and only a TRUE fuckin idiot would believe that we are really together." She shook her head. "It was only a suggestion. It doesn't matter how long you've been working out. Working out changes and evolves every day, week, month and year. They figure out ways to make working out easier and better and give you more muscles and strength without you even knowing it."

Gen scoffed. "God forbid you actually try it and prove me wrong right? Because a woman suggested it. It's the 20th Century Mr. Reigns get out of the caveman years and back into reality. I didn't train and work hard to get where I'm at by sitting on my ass and getting pedicures. I work my ASS off but you don't see it; all you see is some slut standing before you because you believe rumors and bullshit."

She sighed heavily. "You know something Mr. Reigns I can't believe someone who's related to Sika is such an asshole. At least your father wasn't as close-minded about women in the business when he was helping my uncle train me. You're such a monumental douche bag." She shook her head as she walked out of the gym and left knowing no amount of talking would ever be enough for him to get his head out of his ass.

Roman just stood there for what seemed like hours, gaping like a fish and couldn't believe what he just heard. There was no way, NO WAY, his father helped train her! She knew his name though. Sika. Oh god, if she knew his father that meant she probably had his number and she'd call him and…

"I'm so fucked." He muttered, raking a hand through the top of his hair since it was slicked back in a low tail. What the hell was he supposed to do now? The princess had been trained by his own father…and Sika didn't bother mentioning it! "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He growled, stalking over to the squats and began working his legs, refusing to let what she said get to him.

Even though it already had.


	4. Ch 4 Dads and Uncles

**Chapter 4** – Dads and Uncles

Genevieve sat backstage on an equipment trunk as she was thinking. She couldn't believe she hadn't stopped thinking about Roman. Seth and Sophia were pinching each other back and forth. "Are you two done?" She asked.

Sophia giggled. "What's got you so pre-occupied?"

Seth chuckled. "You didn't tell her? She had a run in with Reigns when you left the gym last night. She gave him a piece of her mind when he got nasty with her and she spilled the beans."

"Spilled the bean? You mean about Sika training you with your uncle?" Sophia asked wide eyed.

Genevieve chuckled as she nodded. "Yea." She pulled her knees up to her chest. "I remember Sika talking about Roman and his older brother Matt when he was training me. Every time he mentioned them you could just tell he loved both boys so much. He was happy they both chose their own paths. I remember him calling me and yelling like a banshee in the phone when Roman signed his developmental contract with FCW. It was his proud papa moment. I can't say I blame him. Roman is good. He's really good. He's going to find his niche and WWE will call him up and he's going to kick a little ass." She stood from the trunk. "I'm going to go get ready for my match." She walked off down the hall.

Sophia looked at Seth confused. "Did she just…"

"Yup, I don't believe it." Seth blinked, wrapping an arm around Sophia's shoulders. "So when are you going to tell her about us?" he leaned in and softly kissed the side of her neck.

"I don't know…" Sophia mumbled, lowering her ocean blue eyes chewing her bottom lip. "I mean we're all friends. What if us being together changes things? I don't want anything to change."

Seth nodded, understanding that. "Then we'll just have to work extra hard to make sure that doesn't happen." He brushed his lips against hers and squeezed her side. "Come on, I want you to spot me while we work out."

Sophia practically floated with Seth to the workout room, not believing they were finally together. Now they just had to decide if they wanted everyone and their mother to know or if they just wanted to keep it secret. Maybe once they both arrived in WWE they could tell the truth, but not until then.

* * *

Genevieve got changed into bright red shorts with pockets and a white belt and a white halter top that held everything in place. The hair people had taken a few of her curls and dyed them red just to give her normally raven hair a kick. Her red knee high wrestling boots completed everything. An hour later, she stretched out as she stood in the back with her face pointed up to the ceiling of the arena and her eyes closed. She was letting her subconscious drown out all the noise in the gorilla pit to get a sense of semi-calmness going.

Just seconds after her adrenaline hit as she went out to the ring and decimated Summer. She was tired of being the nice one in the ring. She was tired of being nice to the bitch that helped Corey spread the rumors. As she walked back behind the curtain she could see Seth and Sophia standing there as she smirked. "I didn't jump script. I just used a little more force than necessary."

Seth chuckled as he pulled her over and kissed the top of her head. "It's about time. I was wondering when your bitch side would melt away at your nice side to kick that whores ass."

* * *

Roman had watched that match, his eyes glued on Genevieve the entire time. He trained with his father and vaguely remembered an auburn corkscrew haired beauty showing up a few times a week whenever he finished. They really never crossed paths, but apparently she knew a lot more about him than he did her. That didn't bode or set well with him.

What the hell was his old man thinking training a snot-nosed princess like her? Sighing, Roman knew he had to talk to Genevieve to find out everything she knew about him and his family. He was a family man first and foremost, so if the bitch didn't keep her distance, he'd have to set that right. However, he couldn't help thinking how hot she looked decimating Summer in the ring or the fact her clothes hugged all of her luscious toned curves. Damn it, his mind just went directly in the gutter!

* * *

Genevieve could see it; she just didn't understand why no one else could see it. Ever since she'd confront Roman he was acting strange; watching her very closely. Like she was going to get swallowed up by the Earth and disappear. She shook her head as she tried to listen to William and Dusty talking about how the following day they were going to have a special guest to come talk to them about training and what not.

She stood in her red cargo capris and white form fitting t-shirt with the red sleeves. Her hair was down and she had red sneakers on her feet. She watched as they were all dismissed from training for the day. Everyone left the ring area and she stayed in the middle looking at the empty seats and empty arena. She smiled softly as she turned to leave but stopped in her tracks as Roman Reigns was staring back at her.

"Something I can help you with Mr. Reigns?"

"Yeah, you can tell me how the hell you know my father and my family. Because I also trained with my Dad and he never ONCE mentioned you. I remember seeing you, somewhat, but I didn't think anything of it. So how the hell did you, of all people, get to train with Sika?" He rarely used his father's name, but when it came to the business it was essential. "Do we know each other?" If she didn't start talking soon, Roman would force her and his tone clearly implied what his mood was like. "Start talking, princess."

Genevieve contemplated telling him to go fuck himself but the glare in his eyes let her know he was going to throw a hemi if she didn't start talking. "It's funny that you call me princess all the time; even though you use it in a derogatory way. I'm far from one and that was the nick name my uncle and your father gave me while training. My uncle had been training me here in Tampa and one day your dad walked in the building. One thing led to another and he started helping my uncle. I don't know you I only knew of you, but I've met your brother; your dad talked about you and Matt a lot. The time you were training with him was when you were also doing the football thing. This is probably why we don't know each other."

Her uncle…who the hell was her uncle?

Roman's mind was reeling with all the different possibilities. Her uncle had to be some kind of legend in the business just like his father. "Probably…" He muttered, trying to wrap his mind around everything. "I just don't understand why my father would agree to train a girl. I know he's trained other guys in the business, but a princess like YOU?" He scoffed, shaking his head. "Whoever your uncle is, you better get down on your hands and knees and thank him because my father would never agree to train a girl unless someone convinced him to do so."

Genevieve shook her head. "I love how you assume your dad would never agree to train a girl unless someone had to beg and plead him. I guess I shouldn't be surprised since I still find it hard to believe your Sika's son. You two are completely different; night and day." She ran her fingers through her hair as she walked along the straight lines of the ring letting her hand glide over the top rope.

"My uncle was like a father to me; it was no surprise at how excited he was when I told him I was interested in the wrestling business. There were days when my uncle couldn't train me so your dad asked if he could step in on the days when my uncle couldn't. Matt would come with him and they'd train me together. It was a lot of fun. I enjoyed learning everything I could from them."

"Wait, you know my brother?" Where the fuck was he and why hadn't anyone told him about this wench?

"Never mind, I don't wanna know. I'm sure you fucked him too just like Graves and Rollins. I'm done talking to you. Stay away from my family, that's your only warning. And for the record, I don't give a fuck who your uncle is. He steps to me and I'll knock his ass out. Don't think I won't knock your ass out either. You're just a spoiled little bitch who thinks her shit don't stink and the world revolves around your ass. Why didn't you take a little initiative and actually step in the ring with your 'so-called' injury a couple of months ago? Because you can't hack in the ring, that's why."

Roman stalked away from her, completely pissed and irate at his family for keeping the fact they trained her behind his back. Since when did his family keep secrets? Growling and snarling, he went outside for some much-needed air. Matt had A LOT of explaining to do.

Genevieve shook her head. She didn't understand what Roman's deal was. He didn't know her all he was going by was what the other wrestlers said. Had he just came to her and asked her; hell if anyone came to ask her she would've told them the truth. She wasn't a liar or a whore. Hell her last boyfriend was 3 years ago, because he didn't like the fact she was training to be a wrestler. She also didn't understand why he was getting so upset about his father training her; it wasn't like it was some kind of crime.

She was completely disappointed in that whole conversation. She honestly didn't have to open up and tell him shit but she did. Next time she'd opt for telling him to go fuck himself; she should've just stuck with her first observation. She shook her head as she walked out of the building and to her Jeep. It didn't matter how thick her skin was. The hateful words still hurt. She felt the tears slide down her cheeks. Her head snapped up when she heard a growl and saw Roman standing there. She rolled her eyes as her phone rang. "Hey Unc…Yea I'm doing – I'm doing okay." She got to her Jeep and left.

Roman watched her leave and felt a surge of anger course through him, making his fists clench tightly at his sides. Who the hell did she think she was? And who was this uncle? Snorting, Roman wished it didn't bother him as much as it did. He was tempted to call his father and find out what the hell was going on and why he hadn't been told he actually trained a girl? Didn't he have a right to know? The Reigns' never kept anything from each other, they were complete open books.

Whipping his cell phone out, Roman dialed a number and waited for the person to answer, leaning against the wall of the arena. "Hey Matt, it's your brother. Hey listen; do you know who Genevieve Hagar is?" When he confirmed it, Roman had to swallow his anger down. "Who is her uncle?" The cell phone slid from his fingers as soon as the name came out of Matt's mouth.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

Genevieve stood in the ring with everyone else. She hadn't really spoken to anyone since Roman blew up in her face the day before. She didn't really have much to say. She'd enjoyed her conversation with her uncle and made him promise to come see her soon. She hadn't seen him in a year and a half and missed him so much, but he never failed her and made sure to call her once a week to check on her.

They had all finished up their group training early and had showered and were all in plain clothes now. She was leaning against the turn buckles with Seth and Sophia next to her. She could see Roman across the ring and was staying as far away from him as possible. She was worried if he said something to her she would lose it and slap the shit out of him, or possibly punch him so hard he'd have a bruise for days. She also wasn't surprised when Roman's brother called her the night before, she shook her head, and of course he thought she was lying to him; nothing new there.

Dusty and William walked down to the ring and looked at all the wrestlers in training. They got into the ring as everyone was lined against the ropes. Dusty smiled softly at everyone. "Our guest tonight has a long list of title reigns and wrestling companies that he was in. during his professional wrestling career. World Championship Wrestling (1991–1995), Extreme Championship Wrestling (1995), World Wrestling Federation (1995–2002) – He left the WWE for a bit and came back in 2003."

William stepped up. "This is all very impressive. Every company he's ever worked for has nothing but respect and admiration for this man. In 2009 he was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame. And even though you might not recognize his accomplishments. You will always recognize his entrance music."

As soon as the sound of glass shattering through the speakers, Genevieve's head snapped up as she looked at Sophia and Seth, before her eyes turned to Dusty and William. "Are you serious?" She couldn't even hide her tears as the guitar got louder and louder. She flipped herself over the top rope as she hopped down from the ring apron and stopped in her tracks. There he stood in his jeans, black sneakers and his signature 'Austin 3:16' black t-shirt. Genevieve couldn't contain herself anymore and she took off and jumped in his arms.

"Oh my sweet princess." Steve held his niece he knew she was going to cry she always did when she saw him. He leaned down and she placed a couple of soft kisses on his bald head like always.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we give you 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin or better known as Steve Austin. He also happens to be Genevieve's uncle." Dusty stated.

He couldn't believe this. Everything Matt told him on the phone was the truth. Stone Cold Steve Austin of all people was the princess's uncle! Roman had really stuck his foot in his mouth and knew he had an ass kicking coming from Stone Cold; if Genevieve ever opened her mouth. Just the way they embraced; Roman could tell the man thought of her as more than just a niece, more like a daughter. Fuck, he really was screwed. Steve and his father were great friends.

Once Genevieve got her emotions and everything under control she was able to calm down and let her uncle get in the ring as he talked to them about injuries and making sure they took care of themselves because if they didn't their careers wouldn't last as long. He was answering their questions. He would answer anything they asked. That was just the way her uncle was. Fans he'd sit and make sure every one of them got an autograph or picture or whatever their hearts desired. He knew above everything else fans were job security. If they didn't buy the ticket or watch the TV programs or even buy the memorabilia there would be no WWE. It was that simple. Once everyone was done with their question and answer session, Genevieve made sure to introduce her uncle to everyone. When she got to Roman she didn't even have to introduce him.

"Gen, you know who this big sucker here is? Mr. Roman Reigns, Sika's younger son. Geez kid I remember when you used to run around in diapers." Steve said as he shook the young man's hand. "I haven't spoken to your father in a while how is he doing?"

Oh of course she knew who Roman Reigns was. Too bad her uncle had no clue what a little asshole he was. Her uncle would never find out either. She nodded as she smiled up at her uncle.

"Nice to see you again, sir." Roman said in a deep baritone, one he hadn't used with Genevieve yet and shook Steve's hand. He just had to play the good guy part and everything would be fine. Genevieve sure did enjoy making him sweat, but Roman would get through this with flying colors. "My Dad is good, he went to the doctor a few months ago and they gave him a clean bill of health. Matt is on his way up the ranks, but his dedication for wrestling has faltered a bit. My Dad isn't happy since his football playing son has done more than his wrestling son, but he accepts our decisions. How've you been? You have a very talented niece here." He had to compliment her and didn't mean a word of it, the words leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

Steve wasn't stupid; he knew when someone was lying to his face. He nodded. "That's good; your dad was always one to stay in shape. As I get older Genevieve's always on my ass stay healthy." He chuckled. "I talked to your dad a few months back and heard Matt was over in Japan wrestling; how is he liking that?" He wanted to pop this kid in the face and break his nose in all sorts of different ways, but he knew Genevieve was keeping it from him for a reason. Dusty and William had already filled him in on what was going on.

Did he really just lie to her uncle's face? Now who was the liar? She clenched her hands into fists at her sides and she felt Seth take her arm and pull her away. "I'll be right back unc."

Seth looked down at Genevieve. "I saw that, you popped your knuckles when you made a fist what happened?"

"How can you tell someone is compulsively lying to your face? Ya know especially if their pants aren't on fire?" She asked him.

Sophia giggled. "Would you like me to set Roman's pants on fire to help point out the liar in the group?"

"Don't tempt me."

Roman spoke with Steve for a few more minutes before they parted ways and he could just FEEL the hatred emanating from the man. Out of respect to Sika, Steve hadn't ripped him apart, which Roman was grateful for. So the little bitch princess hadn't told her Uncle what the big bad Roman Reigns did to her, eh? That was just great, Roman thought with a snort, shaking his head.

He had to stay away from Genevieve and planned on doing everything he could to do it. She was nothing but trouble and if he wasn't careful, she would completely wreck his career because of her Uncle.

The more he stayed away from Genevieve, the better off they'd both be or else he'd end up knocking her head clean off her shoulders.


	5. Ch 5 Just Another Day In Paradise

**Chapter 5** – Just Another Day In Paradise

"Dad…"Roman was outside getting his ass ripped to shreds verbally by his father.

"DON'T YOU DARE 'DAD' ME, ROMAN!" Sika scolded "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'VE BEEN TREATING GENEVIEVE LIKE SHIT AND I WANNA KNOW WHY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT GIRL HAS BEEN THROUGH? I KNOW YOU UNDERSTAND JUST WHO HER UNCLE IS NOW BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH IN HER LIFE, SHE CONSIDERS OUR FAMILY HERS AND WE LOVE HER! YOUR MOTHER IS HEAD OVER HEELS FOR HER! SHE IS A GREAT WRESTLER; SHE'S GOT MORE TALENT THAN TRISH STRATUS!" That was saying a lot considering everything Trish had accomplished in the WWE. "So you give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't fly out there and kick the living hell out of you? Steve is PISSED and I have a good enough mindset to let him beat the tar outta you!"

This was unbelievable, but Roman knew he deserved getting a tongue lashing after all the horrible things he said to Genevieve. "I didn't know…"

"Roman, I taught you to have more respect for women than that. You need to get your head out of your ass and apologize to her. I have ears all over that company and I ASSURE you, if you don't make this right, I will personally fly down there and MAKE YOU." Sika hung up the phone, pissed with his youngest son beyond belief.

"Goddamn you, Matt!" Roman growled, snapping his cell phone shut and stormed back inside the arena, grey eyes completely stormy and darkened with barely contained rage. His brother had an ass kicking coming his way. Though he wasn't sure why he was blaming Matt; it was his own fault and he knew it.

* * *

Genevieve walked into the FCW arena; she felt sick to her stomach. She'd finally come to the realization that it didn't matter how pissed off he got or how many times he could insult her or hurt her feelings; Roman Reigns was indeed in her brain and stuck to the middle of her heart. She rolled her eyes as she was pulled from her thoughts as she walked into the gym and found Seth and Sophia in the corner. Sophia was holding Seth's feet down as he did his normal 100 sit ups.

She didn't have a match tonight just a promo, and then she was going to watch Sam's boys Dain and Travis. Travis was a bit on the shy side and Dain was completely out going. She walked over and sat down on the matt with Sophia as they talked back and forth. She could feel his eyes on her again glaring a hole in her head basically. She'd been staying clear of Roman since her uncle's visit; it was all over the locker room that he thought she'd told him everything so naturally he was just as bad a rumor spreader as Summer and Corey. Roman was probably separated at birth from them.

"Genevieve!"

"GENEVIEVE!" Dual voices squealed.

Genevieve's head snapped up in time to be tackled by two bodies. It was a good thing she was already sitting on the floor. She couldn't help as she busted out laughing as she wrapped her arms around both and blew raspberries on both of their cheeks as they squealed out their laughter.

Genevieve laughed as she sat talking with the boys. Each laying with their heads on her lap. She ran her fingers through their hair as she questioned them about school. She'd been sitting for the boys for so long everything came second nature to her with them.

"Genevieve did you know I made the honor roll?" Dain asked.

"Yup, your dad told me. I'm very proud of you squirt."

"What about me Genevieve? Are you proud of me too?" Travis asked quietly.

"What was that?" Genevieve asked. She'd been trying to get him to come out of his shy shell for a few months.

"Are you proud of me too?" He asked once again.

"A little bit louder…" Genevieve coaxed.

"ARE YOU PROUD OF ME TOO GENEVIEVE?" Travis yelled.

"Dang Travis!" Dain giggled.

Genevieve laughed. "Ahhhh There's my mousey. Yes of course I'm proud of you too."

Seth chucked. "I think you have your hands full with those two."

"Nah! Nothing I can't handle." As she continued to talk and run her fingers through their hair. She could tell they were both full of energy and this was a good way to calm them down. "C'mon guys let's get going if you want to see that movie." She stood up as they each grabbed a hand and left the build for their night.

Roman watched the interaction with the two small boys with Genevieve and felt his heart twinge a little. What the hell was happening to him? He hated this woman, didn't he? Of course he did! His cock was just taking the reins and Roman had to start thinking with the right head. His body wanted her, but Roman didn't want anything to do with Genevieve emotionally or otherwise. She was Stone Cold Steve Austin's niece for crying out loud! Like he really needed to fuck a legend's niece, break her heart and have his head smashed in?

No thanks.

Roman walked away from the heartwarming scene, deciding to defy his father's wishes. There was no way he was apologizing to Genevieve.

* * *

Genevieve shook her head as she jogged on the treadmill. She was laughing as she listened to Three Days Grace and was texting Matt back and forth; she and Roman's older brother had stayed the best of friends and were constantly talking or texting. She couldn't believe he was in Japan wrestling overseas. He told her it was fun but he was tired of the Japanese food.

There had been severe thunder storms in the area and the arena was being rocked pretty hard. Naturally Roman would be in the gym the same time as her. Even when she spoke with Matt or Sika on the phone or through texting; she never spoke of Roman. She just wanted to forget he existed. Half the time she just pretended he wasn't there, even though her brain and heart were rebelling against the rest of her.

Genevieve was suddenly brought to a stop when the lights in the gym went out and everything else stopped working. "Shit." She pulled her earbuds out and turned her MP3 player off. She stepped off the treadmill and looked through the glass walls and doors of the gym the whole arena was out and being as it was so late, they were the only two there. And being as the entire arena was an electrical lock system they were not only locked in the arena but they were locked in the gym together. Great. "Might as well get comfortable, it's gonna be a minute." She walked over and leaned against the wall and slid down. Thank God she had her phone and could at least still text Sophia, Seth and Matt. At least the security lights kicked on so they could move around without getting hurt.

"What the fuck?" Roman growled, not believing this was happening and immediately stopped his workout to survey the door. Sure enough, it was computer programmed and had locked both of them inside. "The hell I am." He grunted, walking over to grab one of the 20 pound weights and threw it as hard as he could at the window. It bounced back and nearly connected with his foot, the windows too thick to break.

"Son of a bitch!" He looked over at the calm princess with her phone and shook his head, figurative steam rolling out of his ears. Roman wasn't sure if he wanted to strangle her or kiss the breath out of her. Damn it, where did THAT thought come from? "We need to find a way out of here, princess. Get off your fucking phone and help me." He growled in a demanding tone.

Genevieve chuckled. "Take it easy Mr. Reigns. It doesn't matter what I do on my phone you're not getting out of this room until the power comes back on." He growled at her and she stood up. "Look that glass is almost 3 inches thick and bullet proof. Every lock in the building is electronic. When the power goes out the security system takes over and locks the building down like Fort Fuckin Knox. Go ahead and keep growling at me. I don't give a fuck. You're not going anywhere until the power comes back on dickhead."

Genevieve rolled her eyes and walked back over and sat down again. "By the way, your brother says hi."

Roman heard that, his grey eyes narrowing to slits. "What the fuck are you talking to my brother for?" He demanded, seeing the knowing smile on her face and stepped forward, closing the distance between them. She hadn't moved from her sitting position and that just pissed Roman off further. "Just what the fuck are you trying to prove, Genevieve?"

He suddenly grabbed her upper arms and lifted her up on her feet, slamming her back against the wall. "ANSWER ME!"

For some odd reason, the thought of Matt touching Genevieve lit a fire within Roman that he couldn't extinguish. His breathing was ragged and the anger radiated from his big body in huge waves that crashed against her. His head lowered to be eyelevel with Genevieve and he could see the fear in her jade eyes. "Answer me." He repeated, this time in a soft rumble that came from deep in his chest.

Genevieve yelped out in pain when her back hit the wall. "Oh my God what the fuck is wrong with you?" She jerked herself away from him with a great deal of difficulty the man had power and strength on his side. "I'm not trying proving anything you asshole. I've been talking to your brother for the last hour; he's in Japan working out. I told him the power went out and I was stuck in here with you. It's not like I go out of my way to mention you. If you're that put out about it, then call your brother and tell him to stop texting me. Because I refuse to be rude to someone I consider a friend."

Genevieve moved around a little and she could feel her back stiffening as she was trying to move Jesus Christ that hurt. She shook her head. "I don't get you. You know since you started in this company you've been a complete dick to me. I never did a thing to you. I don't talk shit, I don't spread rumors about anyone; though God knows there's enough assholes here doing it to me; yet you seem to think you know everything about me." She took his hand and placed her cell phone in his hand. "You're brothers calling you can take the call and tell him to stop all communication with me."

She walked into the bathroom needing a minute to calm herself down.

Roman stared down at her ringing cell phone, tempted to answer it and decided it was none of his business. Whatever Genevieve did with Matt had nothing to do with him. Or so that's what Roman tried convincing himself. Setting the cell phone down so he didn't crush it, Roman saw Genevieve go in the direction of the bathroom and squared his shoulders.

They were going to get a few things straight since they were completely alone and there was nowhere for her to run or hide. Heading in that direction, Roman ignored her constantly ringing cell phone and entered the bathroom moments later, hearing the shower sprays going.

Genevieve cried to herself in the shower. What the fuck was wrong with him? She didn't understand. She'd literally never done anything to him and he was always just so awful to her. She got herself under control and finished her shower once she got dried off and pulled her jeans, red sneakers and red form fitting t-shirt on. She heard the second door to the ladies locker room open and watched as Roman walked in.

She looked over as she was crunching mousse through her auburn curls to keep them from frizzing and rolled her eyes. "What do you want from me? I keep to myself when I'm around you. I don't talk to you unless I am absolutely out of my mind and want to hear you insult me. I don't think I'm better than anyone else so how you got princess out of all that is beyond me. If you think I'm going to ignore a phone call from Matt or Sika you're out of your mind. You believe every rumor you hear; I mean it would be different if just once someone came up and asked me and I could confirm or deny it, but I'm tired of defending myself to people who don't matter to me in my life. So seriously what exactly do you want from me?" She didn't know what else she could possibly do. She was literally at the end of her rope.

Watching her put mousse in her hair and hearing what she said just lit Roman on fire all over again. He walked over to stand right behind her, staring at her through the reflection and fought the urge to grab her hips. Roman knew he hurt her back when he slammed her against the wall and honestly felt remorse for it. He didn't mean to use as much strength as he had. All he wanted to do was scare her.

Roman inhaled her scent and heaved a shaky sigh, their eyes remaining locked in the reflection. "I don't know." He rumbled gruffly, no malice in his tone and slowly reached up to grab her upper arm, turning her around to face him. She was right, he did believe every single thing he heard about her because he honestly thought all she wanted was dick to get ahead in the company. "I'm trying to stay away from you too, keep my distance…and it's not working. I find myself running into you all the time and it's frustrating. So goddamn frustrating…"

Genevieve shook her head. "You're frustrated?" She actually snorted.

"How on God's green Earth can you be frustrated? Are there a thousand rumors about you being some whore for an idiot who can't wrestle worth a shit? Or maybe every time you get cornered by the same fuckin idiot you walk away with bruises and need stitches. Or you've got some guy insulting you left and right?"

Genevieve sighed heavily. "I'm not giving up my dream to be a wrestler; I don't care if there were a million rumors and a Billion little assholes and if you're smart you won't give up yours either. Because as much as I hate to stroke your ego right now; you're good. You're really good. I guess it doesn't matter, well just stay away from each other. I won't talk to you and you can keep your insults to yourself."

Roman didn't know what to do or say to that, finding himself nodding. He agreed with everything she said and wanted her to walk away. But for whatever reason, his hand shot out as soon as she began doing it and pulled her back into his arms, grey locked with jade. What the hell was he doing? The smell of her intoxicated him and Roman found his arm winding around her waist. He found that she fit perfectly in his arms. And he found his mouth capturing hers in a toe-curling kiss that took both of their breath away.

Genevieve couldn't believe she was allowing him to kiss her. They were pulled apart as the light came flickering back on and Genevieve stepped away from Roman; a couple of tears sliding down her cheeks. "What the actual fuck was that? You've been a complete dick to me since your ass got signed and now you kiss me?"

Genevieve shook her head. "You're a very confusing man Roman Reigns; a very confusing man indeed." She turned and left the ladies locker room as she walked over and grabbed her keys, MP3 player and Cell phone noticing Matt had called a million times worried when she wasn't answering her texts. She sent him a quick message to let him know she was okay and had forgotten her phone on one of the machines.

"FUCK!" Roman roared, slamming his fist as hard as he could right into the mirror, the glass shattering instantly. He didn't care that his knuckle was bloody from the cuts from the glass or his hand pulsated with pain. What the actual fuck WAS that? Why did Roman just kiss Genevieve? He couldn't figure it out to save his damn life and that just pissed him off further.

Roman left the building, not surprised that Genevieve had hauled ass out of there and went back to his home. He had some serious thinking to do and it all revolved around a corkscrew haired beauty with a smart mouth and intoxicating scent.

* * *

Genevieve stood in the ring as she stretched and was waiting for Summer Rae to sashay down to the ring. Clearly this wasn't their first go round and definitely not their last. As soon as Miss prissy got her fake blonde ass to the ring they locked up a few times.

The match had been slated for Gen to win.

Apparently Summer Rae had other plans. Gen spun around as she saw Corey running down to the ring as he jumped up and got Gen's attention; Gen walked over. "Corey, what the hell are you doing? This is a record match."

Corey smirked. "Just helping out my girl Summer keep you distracted for a few minutes."

A few minutes later a pain zipped up Gen's back and her skull felt like it had exploded. Her hands grabbed the back of her head as she hit her knees and fell to her side in the middle of the ring. Spots filled her vision; before everything went black she saw Summer Rae standing next to Corey with a smirk on her face and a black metal chair in her hands.


	6. Ch 6 Sweet Dream Or Nightmare

**Chapter 6** – Sweet Dream Or Nightmare

Jesus Christ!

What the hell was wrong with him?

He just let his temper get the best of him after witnessing Summer and Corey execute their plan on hurting Genevieve. Why did he suddenly care so much what they did to her? Normally he kept to himself and just did what he was there to do. For some reason watching Corey help Summer weld a metal chair at an unsuspecting Genevieve just pushed his buttons. His Samoan temper got the best of him and he plowed through both of them with a deadly double spear.

His next thought after he speared his two co-workers was: Is Gen okay?

He had definitely taken one too many shots to the head without a helmet while still in football. He shook his head as he stopped in front of the trainer's office. He lifted his fist to knock when the door swung open and he looked down at Seth; he put his hands up in defense. After Summer hit her with a chair and her body crumpled to the matt he wasn't surprised when Seth ran out to the ring with the trainers and he wasn't surprised to have the two-tone haired man glaring back at him now either.

"What the hell are you doing here Reigns?" Seth snarled out. "I would think you'd be having a party with Summer and Corey."

Ouch that hurt more than he thought it would; at the same time pissed him off too.

"Why would I party with those two hyenas?" Roman growled out.

"After what they did you Genevieve; I'm surprised you're not doing cartwheels up and down the fuckin hallway." Seth spit out at Roman.

"I might not get along with Genevieve but those two breaking script on purpose to cause someone bodily harm is fuckin bullshit and I'll have words with anyone who says differently; just like I'll have words with anyone who tries to get pissed at me for going out there and shutting their little celebration down." Roman huffed out he could feel his temper rising again. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to check on Gen's condition."

Roman pushed past the somewhat smaller man but he did give him props for standing up to him after knowing his and Gen's history. The problem was, ever since he'd kissed her he couldn't get her out of his head. Genevieve had done a fabulous job of completely avoiding Roman; he did have to admit that. But the memory of the way her soft lips felt against his was not leaving his brain anytime soon. He was starting to finally see Gen wasn't as bad as Corey and Summer had made her out to be.

Grey orbs fell onto the auburn haired beauty lying on the table. She looked pale; she looked REALLY pale. "Umm, is she supposed to look that way Sam?" Roman asked the trainer, not taking his eyes off her limp body.

Sam was slightly surprised as the Samoan's presence; he knew about their past as well and was slightly shocked he was there. "She unexpectedly got hit with a metal chair; I'm sort of surprised her head is still attached to her body and I'll be even more surprised if she doesn't have a concussion. I honestly think her back took more of the blow than her head. She might have a slight case of whiplash from the force of the hit."

Roman pulled a stool up and sat next Gen.

Why?

He wasn't sure he could answer that question; he wasn't sure anyone could.

* * *

Pain radiated through her head and down her spine as she moved around slightly. Her hand started to go to the back of her head when a large warm hand wrapped around her wrist and stopped her.

"Don't do that…" The deep baritone voice warned.

Genevieve knew that voice; her jade eyes slowly fluttered open as she threw her arm over her eyes as the light literally made her eyes feel like they were bleeding. "Ugh the light – please turn it off." She whimpered.

"Okay it's off." The deep voice rumbled.

Gen moved her arm as her eyes opened again. They still felt like they were going to bleed but at least this time they didn't feel like a screw driver was hanging out of both sockets. Her jade eyes looked to her left and were surprised to see Roman standing there. "R-Roman…?" She blinked a few more times trying to get some clarity into her vision. "What are you doing here?" She asked softly as she attempted to sit up.

"Don't move until Sam's has a chance to check you over." Roman scolded. "And believe me I've been asking myself that same question since I sat down on this stool 10 minutes ago. It's the same question Rollins asked me while he was leaving as I arrived…couldn't answer it then either." Roman sighed heavily. "I just wanted to come and check on you."

Roman watched as Sam walked back into the trainer's room and started checking over Gen. "Well?"

Sam looked from Gen to the large Samoan who actually had concern shining in his eyes. "She's got a slight case of whiplash. She'll be sore for at least a week and will have heavy bruising on her back, but she's alive and won't miss but a couple of weeks in the ring. You want me to call you a cab because you're clearly not driving home."

Gen started to answer when Roman shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I'll take her home.

Gen's jade eyes widened as Roman's words. "I'm sorry; What?"

"Just let me help you please." Roman stated. He was surprised when she nodded and he took her hand and helped her sit up slowly.

Gen sat in the ladies locker room as she gingerly changed into jeans and a t-shirt and packed her stuff back into her bag before she stepped into her flip flops and stepped out of the room, only to see Roman in his jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt that looked painted on. Damn his body was filling out fast with muscles. She had to exhale softly as she watched Roman reach out and take her bag in one hand with his and his free hand went to the middle of her back near her waist to avoid the sore sports on her back from the chair shot; he guided her through the halls to the parking lot.

"I can bring you back tomorrow or whenever to pick up your Jeep…Or Seth can." Wow that left a sour taste in Roman's mouth and he wasn't even sure why.

Gen nodded as Roman stepped up to a navy blue four door Chevy Silverado extended cab and opened the passenger door. It was slightly high up even for her standing at 5'9; she let out a squeak when Roman gently lifted her up and placed her on the seat. She heard him chuckling no doubt to the surprised noise she made. It was nice to hear some sort of happiness from someone who was always scowling unless he was playing his cocky ring personal Roman Leakee.

She watched as he walked around the front of the vehicle as she got herself belted in and tried to relax; well relax as much as her back would allow her too.

* * *

Stepping out of the oversized truck, Roman walked around and pulled her into his arms princess style, feeling her head lull against his shoulder.

"I can walk you know." Gen stated; even if she was enjoying the warmth from his big body at the moment.

"Hush." Roman grunted. Once inside her condo, Roman headed to Genevieve's bedroom and gently set her on her feet; he could tell by the way she was gingerly moving about that her pain level was escalating. He didn't much care for the pain shining in her eyes. "I know you don't want me here, but it's happening anyway. So can I get you anything?"

Genevieve shook her head as she crawled into bed on the hands and knees but stopped and kicked her sneakers off onto the floor before she sat with her back against the headboard as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "You can sit down if you want. The remote for the TV is on the night stand; watch whatever you want." She leaned over the side of the bed and dug in her bag as she grabbed an Ibuprofen 800 that Sam had given her for the pain and her water bottle and took the large horse looking pill.

"I never said I didn't want you here. I quite enjoy having company and enjoy having someone around when I don't feel good more so; no matter who it is." She watched as he walked around and sat with his back against the headboard. She shivered and grabbed the little red throw blanket and covered her arms and torso with it as her hand reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his t-shirt when a pain slid down her spine.

Roman could tell she was cold and smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to him; he flipped through the channels idly. Having Genevieve against him and the fact she didn't mind he was here completely boggled him. "So are you sure I can't get you anything? You name it and I'll do it, no questions asked."

Genevieve shook her head slowly as she curled further into his body. She couldn't get over how big he was compared to her. "I really want a hot shower or hot bath, but if I can get my headache to go away and get my back to stop hurting; I'll consider myself breaking even at this point." God he smelled really good and surprisingly enough his cologne wasn't messing with her senses. "I have lunch meat in the fridge if you get hungry and want a sandwich." She knew he had to be getting hungry.

"Thanks and I'm not hungry right now. I'm more focused on you." Roman winked down at her, hating that she was really in that amount of pain. He had to rectify that somehow, stroking his goatee thoughtfully. It would be late, but Genevieve would have the time of her life once she felt better and Roman would be responsible for it. Roman was a man of ideas and boy did he have quite a few cooking up in his brain. "Are you hungry? I could go make you a sandwich if you want."

Genevieve shook her head. "Nah I'm not trying to eat when I have a headache from whiplash or I'll get sick and puking plus headache equals migraine." Genevieve sighed softly. "If you don't feel like a sandwich I can always make you something. I love cooking." She somehow burrowed more into him. His body heat was amazing. "What are you a furnace? Seriously. If you stay this warm I might have to replace my electric blanket with you during the winter." She mumbled softly. She was completely comfortable and completely content. She was awake but there was something about the whole situation that just felt – nice.

"During the winter in Florida?" Roman laughed when a blush crept across her cheeks, both of them already knowing winter didn't exist in Florida, especially where they were. "I've been told a few times how much body heat I have. If it gets to be too much, just tell me to back off and I will." He wouldn't mind being her furnace for the rest of his life. Roman blanched as soon as that thought popped into his mind. He had it bad for this woman and if he didn't do something about his attraction soon, he would end up doing something both of them would surely regret. "You're staying your little ass in bed. I can cook something if I get hungry."

"Hey! When it's rainy it gets cold." She tried to argue with him about it but just couldn't help but giggle into his chest. She looked up at him. "Are you sure you don't want me to cook something? I seriously don't mind. I love cooking. Hell I cook better than I wrestle and cooking I can do with my eyes closed." Genevieve felt his arm tighten around her. "I could try cooking some Samoan food; I've never tried it yet. But I can definitely give it a shot. Your mom said she wanted to teach me." She laughed softly as her head returned to his chest.

"Lord, my mother already wants to teach you how to cook?" Roman shook his head, though the smile never left his face. "Looks like you're locked into the Reigns family and we are a crazy bunch." Roman continued to flip through the channels until he stopped on ESPN.

"Listen, while I've got you here snuggling against me and laughing, I just wanna say I'm sorry for believing what others have said about you. The more I've talked to you, even though you've handed me my ass several times, I'm starting to realize just how full of shit Graves was. And you can be sure he will pay for whatever he did to you." He loved the sound of her giggling.

"It's okay ya know – people are going to believe what they want to believe it doesn't matter if the truth is there or not. You're forgiven. Graves knows what he did and he also knows what I think of him. He just doesn't care because he's an ass." Genevieve shook her head. "And you're mother's been trying to teach me how to cook Samoan food for years. I made a deal with her that I'd teach her how to do Italian if she taught me Samoan; just haven't had time to get down to Pensacola to see her."

Roman looked down. "Can I ask you something Gen?"

'You just did…" Gen answer before she looked up and smirked. "Sorry – my smart ass side is coming out. You can ask me anything you want, but I reserve the right not to answer until I want to."

"What happened with you and Graves? Everyone says you guys used to be close and then one day you were giving him the silent treatment and he was talking shit and spreading rumors with Summer." Roman asked; he'd been curious since he'd heard about everything.

Gen nodded. "Yea, we actually got signed together and started at the same time and we got really close. We started out as friends and it just started to grow into something more. So he asked me out on a date and I accepted. It was very nice we went to dinner on the boardwalk and then went for a walk along the beach. We stopped walking as we talked and took in the beauty of the moonlight bouncing off the ocean. He turned me to face him and leaned down and kissed me." Gen closed her eyes as she remembered the memory.

"Suddenly it was like wild kingdom mating season and he was grabbing my breast and my rear and I pulled away and told him I wasn't going to sleep with him and that pissed him off. Apparently payback for suck a great date was me allowing him to screw me on the beach." Gen shook her head negatively. "He wasn't too keen on the word no and pushed me down into the sand and was trying to force himself on me. I bit his tongue, he slapped me across the face and I kneed him in the balls; then left him a moaning groaning pile of shit as I went home. The next day it was all over the locked room how I'd begged him to 'give it to me' and backed out at the last second."

Gen shrugged. "I've been called everything from a whore to a cock tease. There are only two people who know what happened that night me and him…well and now you too I guess. Everyone else likes to speculate or believe his bullshit. It won't do me any good to get pissed at the things he's said because no one wants the truth; they'd rather believe the lies. They are a bunch of narrow minded fucktards." She moved around slightly. "I'm going to go get a warm bath; stay as long as you'd like."

Roman watched as she disappeared into her bathroom shutting the door behind her. He couldn't stop the scowl from forming on his face and now suddenly wanted to rip Corey Graves's spine through his ass. It was going to take a lot of control on his part to keep him from making that happen.

* * *

Gen sat in the bath tub and her mind was still stuck on stupid after Roman's kiss and she kept dreaming of his lips against hers every night. Now he was suddenly acting protective over her and she wasn't sure how to handle that. She did have to admit though only to herself; protective Roman was definitely more fun than insulting Roman.

To her all of this was a sweet dream or a nightmare; either way it was never ending.


	7. Ch 7 Triple Whammy Orgasm

**Chapter 7** – Triple Whammy Orgasm

In April 2011, WWE had signed a wrestler by the name of Dean Ambrose. The 6'4 225lbs blue eyed dishwater blonde turned a lot of female heads…tons actually and came with a huge fan base. He was an Indy wrestler who used to wrestle under the name Jon Moxley. His loyal fans followed him to FCW and stayed for the duration.

Ambrose came with a fefe by the name of Holly Watkins. She had been hired by him as his personal assistant for when he was at home in Cincinnati Ohio, now that he had moved to Tampa Florida she was his assistant in Tampa now as well. She was a chestnut bombshell with Piercing emerald eyes. They looked like two sparkling jewels when they were trained on you.

No one could quite tell if Holly and Dean we're a thing or if things between them was strictly business. They were quite comfortable around each other. Holly's small 5'6" 125lb frame was just small enough that at times Dean walked up behind her and rested his chin on the crown of her head. He had her laughing as she would reach around and smack his ass and tell him to 'get his ass in gear'. He would reply with a 'yes boss lady' and be off to where ever he was supposed to be; training, gym, signing or ring. Whatever was going on with them it meshed perfectly.

FCW immediately saw Dean's potential from his prior Indy experience and pitted him against Seth; who had also come from the Indy world. They had a series of 3 – 30 minute matches. They were AMAZING matches that all ended in draws. They went against each other and also Roman. FCW was just off the hook with crazy matches and feuds from April to August.

From the time when Dean Ambrose had been signed to after the Rollins/Ambrose matches; Genevieve had been completely ecstatic. Roman's older brother Matt showed up out of nowhere and said he'd officially retired from wrestling and decided to open up his own restaurant called Big Boi Island BBQ. They were spending an obscene amount of time together and at a distance one would think they were dating, but it just wasn't that way.

Matt and Genevieve were about as close as two friends could be. They did movies, trips, went swimming and just generally having fun. They'd work out together with Sophia and Seth all the time. It was just nice for Genevieve to have someone else in her inner circle who knew the REAL Genevieve and not the Genevieve everyone else thought they knew.

Roman on the other hand…Didn't like it one bit. He knew they were just friends he wasn't stupid by any means, but the fact they were so close and it wasn't him that she was getting closer to; was really starting to piss him off.

And he wasn't even sure why.

Ever since the night he's taken her home; after the Summer and Corey attack, he'd stopped insulting her but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to say anything to her either. He would blatantly stare at her while she was working out, because nothing was sexier than a woman who could sweat it out like a man and not have it bother her to be sweating like that.

Roman wasn't entirely sure why he didn't just talk to Gen, but then again he had been in his own race within FCW to get to the world Championship strap just like everyone else. William and Dusty had come to him, Ambrose and Rollins with the idea for a triple threat match to determine who the # 1 contender would be for the belt. Roman was slated to win but they let the boys write out the match themselves, trusting they would showcase all their talents. They each had to impress William and Dusty, plus the WWE creative team who would be in the audience that night and the McMahon family who would be receiving a copy of the tapings as they were looking for some guys to fill in the ranks on the main roster at WWE.

Roman had a lot riding on the triple threat match and he needed every bit of his concentration; ignoring Genevieve would be the only way to do it.

* * *

Roman poured a bottle of water over his head to wet down his raven locks after he wrapped black tape around his wrists and secured his knee pads and wrestling boot laces. He knew tonight was going to be a huge match for his career. If he wanted to make it to the main roster he knew everything had to be crisp and pristine. No mistakes were going to be made; none. None of the men in the ring could afford any fuck ups.

A knock on the empty locker room door pulled him from his thoughts as his grey eyes looked over and was pleasantly surprised to see Genevieve standing against the door frame already had her match, shower and was dressed. "Miss Hagar, how can I help you?"

Gen smirked as she shook her head negatively. "Oh nothing Mr. Reigns, I just came in to wish you good luck." She put her hand up before he could continue as she walked into the locker room further. "I know you're slated to win, but I also know the creative team is out in the audience tonight dressed in plain clothes. I don't need to wish you good luck because you're cocky enough for everyone in the arena tonight, but I wanted too." She pushed up on her toes and softly brushed her lips against his cheek. "Everyone can use a little extra luck when they've got everything riding on one match."

"Be careful out there tonight." She stated as she turned and walked away, she stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder. "And Roman…don't forget to have a little fun. And don't be so nervous; you got this." She left the room to go find the perfect spot to watch the big match of the night.

Roman took a couple of deep breaths. Why did she have to kiss his cheek? He didn't want her to kiss his cheek; he wanted to capture her lips again. Now that would've been a hell of a good luck kiss.

* * *

Genevieve sat backstage of the arena and was watching as the triple threat match began. She was sitting on an equipment trunk with Sophia and Holly; whom they'd grown fond of in a fast amount of time. Holly had opened up a great deal on a ladies night out one night. Holly was indeed pining for Dean Ambrose, but it hadn't even started until the move to Tampa. For some reason everything in Ohio was all business, but now he was treating her differently and she liked it, but she was also waiting for the bottom to fall out as well.

Jade, Ocean Blue and Emerald eyes were all locked onto the monitor; all for different reasons. Gen watched as the guys went back and forth and Gen almost jumped out of her skin as she watched as Roman picked up both Seth and Dean at the same time and delivered a double Samoan drop. She was going to get a copy of the tape and e-mail it to Sika and Patty they would LOVE to see him in action; she would definitely be sending another copy to Seth's parents in Davenport Iowa. Seth was the best friend and brother in her life and had always been there since they first met

Genevieve couldn't have been happier when Roman's hand was raised, she knew he was supposed to win anyways but couldn't help feeling giddy for him. The three gentlemen had put together a hell of a match; everything was well executed and no mistakes. Gen watched as the three gentlemen walked through the curtain high fiving and bumping fists. Gen couldn't help as she watched both guys and their girls walk off as Roman stood there. She hopped off the trunk as she suddenly bounced over and threw her arms around his neck.

Roman caught her on the last bounce as he leaned down and welcomed her very happy hug. He couldn't help chuckling. She retracted herself from his arms as her jade eyes went wide and stepped back even further from him. Her hand covered her mouth as she blinked up at him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…to – umm. I gotta go," Embarrassment skipped through her body as she turned and left the arena for home.

* * *

Gen berated herself the whole way back to her condo not believing she hugged the man of her own free will. "Jesus Christ that was stupid Genevieve Hagar; stupid, Stupid, STUPID." She chastised herself over and over. She stopped at her front door as she unlocked it and went inside; tossing her keys on the kitchen counter as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid to do that. She was surprised he hadn't knocked her head off her shoulders.

Granted it had been months since they'd spoken to each other. The night Summer and Corey attacked her and even then she was still surprised when Seth had acquired a copy of the taping that night and saw Roman double spear the duo in the ring after Seth and the trainers had removed her. There was something…safe feeling about him being overprotective of her and then him also staying most of the night; he'd disappeared without a word when Seth and Sophia had shown up and hadn't spoken a word to her since.

She was pulled from her thoughts when someone knocked on the door of her condo. She put her water on the counter and walked over and pulled open the door. Imagine her own surprise when Roman was on the other side of the door looking back at her. "Roman…" Her heart flipped slightly. "Is something wrong?" She asked in a calm voice.

Roman sucked his bottom lip between his teeth before he stepped across the doorway into her condo, he reached behind him and pushed the door closed; he stepped forward before stopping directly in front of her. He was so close he watched her eyes dilate when they locked with his. Without saying a word he cupped her cheeks and captured her lips with his. She whimpered against his lips and there was something about it that made Roman notice how much smaller she was compared to him. Roman's hands slid down her body, gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her up to be level with him and he didn't have to crane his neck down to reach her; her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands suddenly had a mind of their own as they slid up her thighs and to her luscious jean covered ass and squeezed both of the flesh globes. God he really needed to get her out of those jeans.

Genevieve was very aware of her body being wrapped around Roman's torso; her nimble fingers pried the rubber band from Roman's raven tresses as her fingers weaved themselves through his hair and loved the silky feeling; some parts still wet from his shower after his match. She felt her back meet the wall as they both groaned into each other's mouths. His pelvis pushed against hers and pinned her to the wall as his hands relinquished her rear and started tugging on the cotton material of her t-shirt and felt his hands sliding up her torso taking the offending material with them.

The kiss broke as Roman tugged her t-shirt off. His lips kissed hers once more before moving along her jaw and down her neck, across her collar bones and down. He placed open mouth kisses on the tops of her breasts as his hand came up and pulled the cup of her lace bra down and his lips caught her nipple and he felt her legs tighten around his waist. His dick was straining against the zipper of his jeans and was begging to be let out of its confines. He released her nipple with a pop from his lips as he kissed over and his had pulled the other bra cup down and he repeated his ministrations with her other nipple. He hands slid around behind and unhooked her bra before pulling it off and it landed next to her t-shirt on the floor.

Gen deeply enjoyed the feeling of Roman's beard scratching against her sensitive skin and could feel her body writhing against his as it was stuck between his body and the wall; his lips and hands dancing all over her body and naked flesh. "Roman…" She moaned as his hands palmed her breasts putting slight pressure on her nipples with his thumbs and forefingers.

Roman smirked against her collar bone as his name tumbled from her sweet mouth. "That's what I like to hear; moan for me some more baby." Roman coaxed.

Just the sound of his deep husky voice; made a shiver run through her body and goose bumps break out on her tanned skin. Gen looked down as Roman looked up and their eyes locked once again. Gen watched as his tongue came out and licked his top lip and then rolled his bottom lip with his top.

"Should we take this someplace more comfortable?" Roman asked. He watched as Gen nodded and pointed towards her room. Roman's hands slid down under her ass again to support her weight so she wouldn't fall; he stepped away from the wall and started down the hallway. The feeling of her fingertips as they softly combed through his thick hair was heavenly. She was so gentle about it and extra careful not to let her fingernails snag any knots. Her soft lips started kissing the side of his neck and he nearly dropped her; her soft lips against his skin was almost more than he could handle. No woman had ever kissed him so gently but yet with such passion. Who knew such a little body could make him feel so good.

Then again her bare breast pressed against his t-shirt covered chest made his dick scream for joy in his jeans. Once he finally got to her bedroom he crawled up her bed on his knees with her still wrapped around his torso. When he deposited her on the bed she pushed his t-shirt up his toned torso and took the initiative to remove it the rest of the way for her. He gently guided her back onto the bed as his hands made short work of her jeans and panties. The second the scent of her arousal hit his nose he knew there was no going back; in fact there was no foreplay intended or needed as he looked down and his eyes could see her juices glistening on her labia.

Roman's thoughts were interrupted as he felt two hands on his abs as he blinked and looked down. Her tanned skin was a lighter contrast to his and he watched as she sat up and blanched as he watched her unbutton his jeans with her teeth and the gripped the zipper between her top teeth and tongue and slide it down. His dick instantly got painfully harder just watching her do that. His grey orbs watched as she lay back on the bed and he leaned down and softly kissed her flat stomach before his lips made their way up her body and captured hers once more as his body covered hers.

Gen moaned as the roughness of his jeans scratched against her inner thighs. Her hands followed the contours of his well defined arms, shoulder and across the expanse of his back and down to the waistband of his jeans before she slipped her right hand into the back of his jeans and groped his naked butt cheek and let left went into the front and slowly stroked his erection a couple of times and she felt the groan that radiated through his chest and neck as he nipped the sensitive flesh. "I want to feel you inside of me Roman." She stated as she softly stroked him once more.

Roman groaned audible once more as he felt her legs slide up as her feet actually pushed his jeans and boxer/briefs down his long legs enough where he then kicked them off his feet and the end of the bed. Roman pushed one hand into the mattress as he pushed his body up off of Gen as his free hand gripped his aching erection and started to guide it into her body. They both moaned as the friction it was causing and Roman's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at how tight her velvety channel was.

Anyone who had been whoring around would NEVER be this tight; it was almost as if she were a virgin with how tight she was. Clearly it had been a while since she'd had sex and Roman wasn't complaining.

Gen could feel her body stretching to accommodate his girth as he continued to push into her until he completely bottomed out and sat still to let her get acclimated to his size and intrusion. Gen wrapped her arms around Roman as she felt him begin to rock in and out of her body. "Oh God you feel so good Roman."

Roman kept himself hovering over his body; he didn't want to crush her small frame, but felt her feet push him down as she accepted his whole body weight and pressed her into the mattress. He growled when her fingernails dug into the back of his biceps. He pulled out and sat back on his haunches. "Turn around!" Roman growled; it was a demand and not a gentle one either.

Gen's eyes widened as she rolled over and pushed up onto her hands and knees. Her fingers dug into the comforter as Roman gripped her hips and slammed back into her body. The angle was definitely better and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he continued to hit her G-spot and bang it into submission. She started pushing her hips back against Roman's and could feel her ass bouncing off his thrusts.

Roman growled. "Jesus Christ Gen…Fuck that feels good baby." When she started pushing herself back onto him; just watching her ass move back and forth was going to be Roman's un-doing. "Fuck…" Roman snarled as his grip on her hips grew tighter. He leaned over and pressed his chest against her back as he licked her neck. "You want to cum Gen?" He asked one hand left her hip and slid forward and started rubbing the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs as her whimpers filled the room.

"C'mon Gen I can feel that sweet pussy of your milking my dick for all it's worth…cum for me." It was a soft request. "Need some more encouragement?" He asked with a chuckle.

The sounds of their flesh smacking together as he drove his cock inside of her velvet channel bounced off the walls in the room, he could see her knuckled turning white from how tight she had her hands fisted into the comforter below them.

"Make me cum for you Roman." Gen demanded.

Challenge accepted.

Roman grunted as he started to piston in and out of her and stopped rubbing her nub and instead pinched it between his fingers; he could automatically feel her body respond to his actions. He could feel her body gripping him tighter.

Roman knew she was right on the edge as he leaned down and saw the hickey he'd left on her shoulder where her neck and shoulder connected and sunk his teeth into her flesh. Suddenly she cried out as he felt her fall apart in his arms and felt her cum cover his dick. It didn't take long and Roman growled out his release right behind her as his seed spilled inside of her body.

Both bodies collapsed on the bed, both panting for oxygen. Gen felt Roman pull her back against his body as then both sailed down from their orgasmic coming together.

* * *

Genevieve woke up in the morning; not nearly surprised that Roman was gone. From the coolness of the spot on the bed behind her; she ventured he'd been gone for a while. He'd more than likely left after she'd fallen asleep.


	8. Ch 8 Who Will Fall Far Behind

**Chapter 8** – Who Will Fall Far Behind

Roman was miserable.

He did know what possessed him to get up in the middle of the night; after having sex with a beautiful woman and leaving her like a thief in the night. When training rolled around Monday morning he couldn't even say anything to her. He couldn't believe the colossal amounts of guilt and regret that were rolling through his entire body. He wasn't sure what was worse; the guilt of leaving Genevieve in the middle of the night after what transpired between them or the regret that he hadn't stayed.

Roman always seemed to be walking away or disappearing from her. She was such a beautiful girl and now that he'd gotten to know her on an intimate level there was something about her that drew him to her but for some reason his body and mind were at war and neither were relenting.

* * *

In August 2011, FCW was bought out and was officially renamed NXT.

Sophia had been called up to the main roster in September 2011. No one was more surprised than she was. Subsequently no one was more surprised than Seth when she broke things off with him. She'd said until he was able to get up to the main roster it would be damn near impossible to have a normal relationship with each other. She wanted to remain friends until they could reunite in one company again.

It killed Seth and nearly derailed his psyche but Genevieve was there to help occupy his mind most of the time. Of course she never did tell Seth what happened between her and Roman and all signs pointed to the overly large Samoan being tight lipped as well.

Genevieve looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't spoken to Roman or looked his way in almost 2 months since their romp at her condo. Dusty and William had called her into their office at the beginning of October 2011 and told her that in 6 weeks she'd be an official WWE Diva. She was excited and nervous and she felt like she was getting a stomach bug; the flu or cold was systematically making it's way through every damn wrestler and diva on the NXT roster.

Roman was pacing his locker room, the anger radiating off of every pore in his big body and growled. If he wasn't careful, he'd make himself sick before his match and that wouldn't be good at all. "This is bullshit." He snarled, suddenly punching the door as hard as he could and left a small dent in it. Why couldn't he just admit his feelings for Genevieve? He knew he felt something for her and it became more apparent when he found out she was leaving to go to the main roster. He rolled his eyes; sometimes he sounded like a chic. He would go do his match shower and wait for her to do her match and corner her before she left the building.

Shit would get handled before the night was up!

* * *

Genevieve went out for her match and it wasn't as grueling as she thought it would be. She had been nauseas during the whole match and had even thrown up a couple of times before hand. She hated having the flu.

She went up against a Paige who had accidentally rammed her knee into Genevieve's stomach a little harder than she was used to, but Genevieve completely jobbed for her and let her win the match. Genevieve was walking back to her dressing room so she could get showered and changed when she suddenly had a pain in her lower abdomen.

Seth's eyes landed on Genevieve as he watched her walking along the hallway and passed him, Dean and Roman. She was starting to walk slower as she was slowly bending over. "Gen, babe did that knee in the stomach fuck you up?"

Genevieve chuckled. "Yea apparently. I'll be fine after a warm shower." She was shaking it off still. As she walked around the guys she placed her hand on the wall, she was about 10 feet from the guys when she felt something completely unfamiliar. She felt something on the inside of her leg and when her hand touched it; it was wet. She looked at her hand and it was COVERED in blood. She leaned against the wall as she slowly slid down it and was feeling extremely light headed. "Seth…" She started shaking and could feel herself freaking out. "SETH!"

Seth's head snapped towards the sound of Gen's scream. He ran down the hallway and hit his knees sliding to a stop in front of her. "What is it sweetie?" She held her hands up and they were covered in blood. Seth moved her around and gently placed Genevieve's head on his thighs as he pulled her hair from her face and was trying to keep his voice calm and soothing for her. It was a good thing Seth already had his match because if he left Genevieve's side Sophia would maim him; even if they had called a hiatus on their relationship. "It's going to be okay Gen; you're going to be fine."

Gen whimpered as she rolled into a ball on her side. Seth frowned as he kept a hold of her. "What do you need me to do Gen? I'll do whatever I can I promise."

Roman couldn't imagine what was going on. He watched the match and saw the hard knee, but Roman didn't understand how THAT could've made her bleed THIS much.

Walking out of the dressing room, Holly was on her way to track down Genevieve when she spotted Dean, Seth and Roman all surrounding her friend. "What the hell?" She took off running as fast as her heels would allow and shoved Dean out of the way, seeing the pool of blood on the floor. Seth was frozen solid along with Roman and Dean, all of them gaping. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR? GET HELP! SOMEONE GET THE TRAINER!" Holly shrieked at the top of her lungs, jolting the men out of their trances and could feel tears streaking her cheeks. "Shit Gen, it's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay I promise." She HAD to stay calm because if she lost her cool then Genevieve would and that simply wasn't an option.

Roman was the first one to jolt out of his shock and took off sprinting to Sam's office, bursting through the door. "We need your help, its Genevieve." He said in a rather calm voice, which was never good for Roman. The calmer he was, the angrier he became. Right now, he was worried sick about Genevieve and followed Sam out the door, both of them arriving back to Genevieve moments later.

Dean's eyes were wide as he watched the trainer come running up, he gently pulled Roman back as they watch Sam start asking Genevieve questions before she slowly started going into shock. Holly was camped out behind her as they had her lying on her side. The show was just wrapping up so everyone was essentially finished.

Sam's phone went off as he answered it and hung up immediately. "The Ambulance is out back. Hold on for me Genevieve we'll get you to the emergency room. You'll be okay."

Genevieve nodded and could feel herself getting tired. She remembered watching as the stretcher stopped and dropped beside her and Seth carefully moved around Holly as he lifted her and placed her on the stretcher.

Seth turned around and tossed his keys to Roman. "Get everyone to the hospital bro." Which meant get their immediate friends to the hospital so they all could wait together to find out what the fuck was going on. Seth ran down the hall and hopped in the back of the ambulance already taking Genevieve's hand in his.

"Let go of me." Holly ordered when Dean tried stopping her from going in the ambulance, yanking her arm out of his grip and hopped inside along with Seth. She refused to leave Genevieve's side, silent tears sliding down her cheeks. Genevieve passed out almost instantly on the way to the hospital, so the paramedics put a breathing mask on her just in case she couldn't do it on her own.

* * *

Grey orbs watched as the ambulance left the arena. "Come on, man. Let's get moving." Roman rumbled, pushing Dean toward the exit as they took off to the hospital. Dean drove because Roman was in a state of shock, trying to wrap his mind around what happened. There was a HUGE pool of blood, Genevieve's blood, on the floor and it made Roman nauseous.

"PULL OVER!" He warned suddenly and jumped out as Dean screeched to a halt on the side of the road, emptying his stomach. Once he finished, Roman hopped back inside the car and they took off again, needing to get to the hospital and Roman could only hope Genevieve was alright.

Dean looked at Roman but didn't say a word. Clearly he still felt something for the auburn haired girl. For a while they'd been getting a long and then suddenly something had changed between them; he wasn't sure what it was, but he could tell Roman seeing Genevieve in the state she was just in wasn't settling well with the big man, but Dean would keep his mouth shut. Once they got to the hospital Holly and Seth were sitting in the emergency waiting room. Genevieve was in the back being working on and no one was saying anything.

Seth watched as Roman immediately started pacing the floors. There was something going on with him and Genevieve and it showed, but he didn't want to discuss it and no one was going to force him to talk. "Jesus Christ this is fuckin insane why don't they come and tell us something."

Sam walked through the door as he sat down with the rest of them. "Because they either don't know, haven't figured it out yet or they have and they are too busy trying to treat her to come say something. Their first priority is getting her stable. She lost a lot of blood and was going into shock before they left the arena." Sam sighed heavily. "As much as I don't want to say it; everyone needs to just sit down and relax. They will come out when they are good and ready and not a minute before then."

He was right; he didn't want to be but he was.

* * *

"Is there any one here for Genevieve Hagar?" A soft voice asked from a set of double doors.

Seth stood up and completely lied through his teeth because he knew they wouldn't tell any of them shit if they weren't related. "Yes sir. I'm her brother. What the hell is going on with my sister?"

The doctor carefully pulled Seth to the side as he started speaking. "Your sister has had a miscarriage. She looked to be about 6 to 8 weeks pregnant. Someone said she was a wrestler; I'm not sure why she was still competing if she was pregnant; unless there's a possibility that she didn't know, but she should've been showing symptoms. She's going to have to stay overnight but we can release her first thing in the morning. She's also off of anything strenuous and physical for 6 weeks."

Seth felt sick to his stomach. Who the fuck knocked Genevieve up? He walked back over to everyone as he frowned and started telling the faces looking back at him what the doctor had just said.

"My god…" Holly whispered, covering her mouth with her hand and could feel fresh tears pouring down her face. No wonder Genevieve hadn't been feeling well lately, she was pregnant. She complained to Holly about a stomach bug she thought she had, but that was it. Nothing else was said about it. She felt Dean sit down beside her and simply buried her head in her hands, she felt him slide his hand up the middle of her back; trying to comfort her. "Seth, you've known her the longest so why don't you go see her first? I'm gonna head home and get some sleep. Call if you need anything."

Roman was numb from head to toe, not able to feel a thing. He couldn't move his feet to go towards Genevieve's hospital room. Seth went instantly, but all Roman could do was stand there in complete shock. Genevieve was pregnant…with his baby. And she lost it. She was stupid enough to wrestle with their baby growing inside of her. Roman was livid, grey eyes filling with hot tears as he clenched his fists tightly at his sides.

That BITCH! She had to know she was pregnant, how could she NOT?

Roman thought about it for all of 3 seconds. There was no way in hell he was going up there to see Genevieve. He had his reasons and nobody would force him to do something he didn't want to. Refusing to face her right now, Roman took off to go home. Deciding walking would be best so calm his Samoan temper.

* * *

Genevieve calmed down considerably as she accepted the tissue from Seth. The doctor had come in and brought Seth with him as a support system for her as he explained what had happened.

"I'm a terrible person Seth. How did I not know I was pregnant? Don't women usually know the second they are? I mean I felt nauseas but it wasn't anything terrible and I didn't puke until earlier tonight but I thought it was just the flu everyone has gotten; I was just feeling a little off lately." She sniffled as a fresh batch of tears started up again.

Seth shook his head. "You didn't know Genevieve, its okay. It's going to be okay. I promise." He didn't even know if he was telling the truth to her.

"It's not okay Seth; it's never going to be okay." She felt Seth climb into the bed with her as he gently lifted her and placed her between his legs and cradled her against his chest.

Seth literally was at a loss. He didn't know what to do for her to make it better. He'd never seen her so sad and vulnerable in the whole time he'd known her. His fingers softly running through her hair which was slightly wet since the nurses had given her a sponge bath because she'd had blood on her and in her hair,

He just needed her to stop crying. She had the ability to cry and make it sound like the most painful thing in the world. His heart was hurting and he was missing Sophia and this was just another log to add to the fire as he blinked and a couple of stray tears slid down his cheeks as his arms tightened around Genevieve.

Gen was lying against Seth in the hospital bed and felt numb all over. She was pregnant.

Was…

She just felt completely empty inside. She couldn't believe she didn't know she was pregnant. She'd just killed a fetus. She killed her and Roman's fetus. She rolled onto her side as she sobbed into Seth's t-shirt covered chest.

"Oh my God, I killed my baby."


	9. Ch 9 The Meaning Of A Tragedy

**Chapter 9** – The Meaning Of A Tragedy

As soon as Sophia got Seth's thousand text messages she took off for home. It was a good thing the WWE happened to be in Florida that night and Tampa no less! Thank God she was ONLY 10 minutes from the hospital. She got to the hospital and in no time she was switching places with Seth who kissed her forehead softly then leaned over and kissed Genevieve's head and left them to do their friend stuff.

"My Gosh honey weren't you having your periods?" Sophia asked softly as she held her sobbing friend.

Genevieve sniffled as she shook her head. "No, sometimes the stress becomes too much and I work out too hard and I skip a month. So when I didn't get it last month it wasn't that big of a red flag warning. And this month I wasn't due for a couple of weeks." She refused to tell anyone who the father was; if Roman wanted to tell them he could but she wasn't saying anything. He didn't even come back and see her; she could only imagine what he thought of her.

She was a baby murderer; plain and simple.

* * *

Seth was partially home when he saw Roman walking along the road. and stopped. "Need a ride man?" He watched as the big man nodded and got in. He kept his mouth shut for half the ride before he finally looked at Roman and shook his head. "You want to talk about it man?" Seth had noticed the paleness that had come over the big man when he'd revealed that Gen had miscarried a baby.

Roman's silence was deafening and enlightening; Seth was almost sure the baby had been his especially from his reaction.

"Nothing to talk about." Roman looked out the window the entire time, flat out refusing to talk to Seth about what happened. He didn't want to think about it again.

Denial at its finest.

The fact of the matter was Genevieve was pregnant and had lost their baby. Something they created together; it wasn't a moment of passion - he wasn't really sure what it was…maybe need – horny need.

Whatever the reasons the baby had been created, it didn't matter anymore; Roman didn't buy it for a SECOND Genevieve didn't know she was pregnant. That was a load of bullshit and a half. What woman didn't know they were pregnant, honestly?

Seth was one of Genevieve's best friends, so Roman refused to talk to him about any thoughts he currently had. They would end up fighting and that was something Roman didn't need right now.

* * *

It took Genevieve the full six weeks to heal from the miscarriage. Sam covered and said her appendix had burst and had to have an emergency appendectomy. The truth was she'd had her appendix out when she was a child. Roman never came to see her; not that she could blame him. The one person she was dying to hear from; she heard nothing from.

After Genevieve was released from the hospital something inside of her snapped and she felt broken. She wasn't the same person and wrestling didn't mean shit to her anymore. She returned to her condo in Tampa but it just wasn't the same.

She'd started suffering from terrible depression and even worse insomnia and what little sleep she did get was plagued with nightmares about the baby.

It was worse when she stopped answering her cell phone and text messages.

* * *

The entire condo was pitch black. Steely blue eyes looked around; the place looked clean - too clean. He was glad Genevieve had sent him a key when she first moved in.

Steve was more than surprised when Seth had called him. It had been 10 weeks since Seth had heard a peep from Gen; his concern grew to an all-time level when Seth told him she was supposed to make her WWE debut 4 weeks ago and no one had seen hide nor hair of her. Seth had been by and pounded on her front door and got nothing but silence for his troubles.

Steve slowly made his way through the condo and to the back where he figured her room was. He turned the hallway light on as he stepped into the back bed room and stopped in his tracks. His sweet niece was balled up into the corner of the room next to her closet; a pillow and a blanket on the floor around her. Her beautiful auburn corkscrew curls were a mess and she looked as if she hadn't slept in months; if the dark bruise like circles under her beautiful jade eyes were an indication.

Steve walked over and squatted down, he put his hand out and gently touched the crown of her head as he watched her jade eyes slowly open. He was surprised to see tears instantly filling her eyes and cascaded down her pale cheeks. Steve's hand slid down and cupped her cheek as his blue eyes softened for his niece who was clearly in an obscene amount of pain. "What happened sweetheart?"

"I'm a murderer…"

Steve's heart plummeted into his stomach. Those were the last three words he would've ever expected to come out of his niece's mouth. She was an utter angel. How could she possibly ever think she was a murderer? Steve shook his head as he carefully moved around and sat against the wall on the floor next to her as she burrowed into his side after wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me what happened babygirl. Who do I have to kill?"

Gen knew he was trying to calm her down but it wasn't working. "It was my own fault uncle Steve." She sobbed out as she fisted his t-shirt and held onto her uncle as tightly as she could.

Steve sat there listening as she poured her heart out to him. Between her insomnia and depression of mourning a baby she didn't realize she was carrying; she was a complete mess. Steve was smart enough to not ask who the father was because clearly the little asshole hadn't stuck around and he could almost BET who HE was.

Steve stood from the floor and went into the bathroom and filled the tub full of warm water. He walked back into the bedroom and lifted Gen into his arms and went back and set her in the tub clothes and all. He watched as she sunk under the water; head and all before coming back up and resting her head against the side of the tub. Steve squatted down next to the tub as he softly kissed the crown on her head. "Just tell me what you want me to do babygirl. I'll do whatever you need me to do to help you through this."

Jade eyes looked up at the one man who had been consistent in her life since the age of 17. "I don't know what to do. I feel lost and alone and everything hurts from the top of my head to my toes. And I – I just feel like I want to die…"

Steve shook his head. "Well then it's going to be a learning process for both of us; we are going to get you through this because I won't accept anything else. You're the only family I have left from my baby sister. I don't care how long it takes; were going to get you healed and back on the right track babygirl. I promise; I'm not giving up and I won't let you give up either."

He kissed her forehead. "Get yourself cleaned up, I'm going to get on the phone and get some plane tickets. You're coming back to Victoria with me. They have some fine doctors and therapists there and we'll get it figured out."

"What about my…"

Steve shook his head. "Don't worry I'll make sure everything is covered." He clipped her chin with his index knuckle as he stood up. "Get cleaned up I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He turned and headed out of the bathroom to give her privacy.

"Uncle Steve…" That sweet angelic voice stopped him as he turned his blue eyes back to the only girl in the world who had his heart. A small smile forced it's way across her face. "Thank you."

Steve's heart broke in about a thousand pieces as he listened to her voice crack. He walked back over and kissed the top of her head once more and gently squeezed her shoulder before he left her to her peace and quiet. He immediately got on the phone with American Airlines and got two tickets back to Houston and drive his own truck back to Victoria.

Steve looked down the hall and could hear the water running as he looked at his contact list on his cell he flipped through the names until he came to the important one. He hit the call button and waited for the voice.

"Stephanie Helmsley, how can I help you?"

"Well Mrs. Helmsley, we need to have a discussion whenever you get a few minutes to yourself." Steve stated with a smirk.

"Hey Steve! Did you know Genevieve signed with us and never showed up for her debut night four weeks ago? She's missing, no one's talked to her and no one has seen her." Stephanie stated as she plopped down in her office chair at Titan Towers.

Steve nodded as he walked out the sliding glass doors. "Yea I'm standing in her condo in Tampa and I just got her in the shower. Something fairly bad happened. I'm taking her back to Victoria with me. I honestly don't know what to do for her, but she is your employee and I'm at a loss for how to help her. I know therapy is in order, I'm not sure how deep all of this goes but she hasn't slept in ten weeks, it doesn't look like she'd eaten hardly anything and the depression goes so deep she's in physical pain. Stephanie I'm not calling you as an employee; I'm calling you as a parent."

Stephanie knew if Steve didn't go into detail it must've been very bad. "Okay Steve. We'll help her I promise. I'll call the wellness program administrator and see what we can do. We'll get it all figured out. I'll give her a couple of days and then I'll fly out there and talk with her personally. We practically grew up together the last few years. I'll do what I can."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

* * *

Genevieve closed her eyes as she sat on the front porch soaking up the vitamin D in Victoria Texas. The soonest the therapist office could get her on an appointment regimen was the following week. Steve had given her strict instructions to relax and take it easy. He was very adamant about her relaxing. She had tried to get up and help around the house, but he stopped her immediately.

She'd already been there a couple of days and her cell phone was still going off. Text and called from Seth, Sophia, Holly; hell she'd even seen a couple of texts from Dean…Nothing from Roman. She honestly didn't know what to say to anyone. She had no words and felt embarrassment about not knowing about the pregnancy or having a miscarriage.

Gen was still having a hard time sleeping at night and her nightmares were still plagued with thoughts of the baby. After being in Victoria for 5 days she felt like death warmed over or worse yet a living zombie. She lived off coffee or anything with caffeine and cold showers. She wasn't sure how long the human body could go without sleep, but clearly her body was pushing her to the limit.

Steve was glad to see she was at least eating and starting to gain back the weight she'd lost. He did keep an eye on her to make sure she wasn't puking it back up; she didn't need to get diagnoses with bulimia on top of the insomnia and depression. But she'd been good about keeping it down and could tell she was slowly gaining the weight back. It was definitely going to be a long road, but he was going to stick with her.

* * *

Genevieve stood there with wide jade eyes as she stared at the woman staring back at her. Gen watched as her dark blue eyes widened as she took in Gen's appearance. "Stephanie, what – what are you doing here?" Gen asked softly as she stepped aside and allowed one of her closest friends to enter the house.

Stephanie couldn't believe her eyes. Gen was definitely on the too thin side and the dark circles under her eyes were definitely an inclination she wasn't sleeping…at all. "Steve called said something was going on with you, I know we haven't talked much since you started training and then got signed with FCW. I waited for you to show up the night of your debut and you never did and then Dusty called and said you were missing. What's going on Gen? What happened?"

Genevieve chewed her bottom lip. She wasn't sure she could even talk about what happened without crying. She blinked as the tears already filled her jade eyes and started sliding down her cheeks. It wasn't the first time she'd cried since being in Victoria Texas with Uncle Steve; hell it wasn't even the first time she cried that day.

"I didn't mean to make you cry…I'm sorry; come on let's go sit down." Stephanie stated as she frowned; wrapping her arm around Gen's waist and walked her into the den.

Gen let Stephanie led her into the den as they sat on the couch and Gen nodded as Stephanie handed her the box of tissues from the end table. Stephanie hand one of Gen's hands in both of hers. "Talk to me Gen, please."

Gen pulled her fingers through her auburn curls as she sniffled and continued to wipe her nose and eyes as she trying to get her tears under control. "Eleven weeks ago, Dusty and William told me I was going to the main roster and I had six weeks before the transfer went through. I went out and did my match with Paige; she had accidentally rammed her knee into my stomach harder than I anticipated. As I was walking back to the locker room I wasn't feeling like myself. I felt something on the inside of my thighs and it was blood. I was rushed to the hospital and the ER doctor informed me I was 6 to 8 weeks pregnant and had a miscarriage from the knee I took."

Stephanie's eyes instantly filled with tears. Of course she asked her about not knowing she was pregnant and they talked back and forth. Stephanie finally asked her the one question burning on the end of her tongue. "What did you skip your debut Gen?"

Gen could feel the fresh batch of hot tears sliding down her cheeks again. "The day I was released from the hospital I went back to my condo and shut the blinds, pulled the curtains, closed and locked every door and window and sat in my condo in the pitch black and suddenly realized I didn't give a shit about anything anymore. I started mourning a baby I never even knew I was carrying. I was mourning the father of the baby never coming to see me. I was mourning my embarrassment from my friends and co-workers finding out what I'd done. Nothing; absolutely nothing meant anything to me anymore except the baby I'd killed in my womb."

Gen shook her head. "I can't sleep; I literally force myself to stay awake. I drink obscene amounts of coffee for the caffeine; I walk the property because I'm terrified to go to bed. Every time I fall asleep my dreams are riddled with babies screaming, bleeding or dying. Their cries get in my head and I can't stop them; I can't make them be quiet. I tried to leave my condo for my debut several times, but all I kept thinking about was once I got there I'd have to dress and go get in the ring and I couldn't relive the knee in the gut and the rush of blood. I don't think I'll ever be able to get in the ring again. I can't lose another baby Steph. Every time I fall asleep that's all I seem to be doing."

Gen stood from the couch as she paced the den floor. "I just keep going back to that night; everyone had been sick prior to that night. The common cold and the flu had been going around. I was one of the last people to get it or so I thought. I was achy and nauseas and I just didn't feel good. Ever since I turned 19; I never wanted anything more than to be a wrestler. It was so close and now it is thousands and thousands of miles away from there I am."

"What about your wrestling career?" Stephanie asked softly.

Genevieve stopped moving as she looked at Stephanie. "Uncle Steve and Sika wasted all their time on training me because I will never be able to get into another wrestling ring; ever again."

Stephanie's watched as Gen left the room without another word; her sobs could be heard as they softly echoed down the halls of the huge Texas house.


	10. Ch 10 Damn Good Question

**Chapter 10** - Damn Good Question

"So have you heard anything?" Holly asked hopeful.

Seth enjoyed Holly's friendship, but she wasn't a replacement for Genevieve. He shook his head. "No I don't think I will either."

Holly frowned as she looked on her laptop at Dean's schedule and promotions he was having to do for a couple of his old Indy promotions; on the sly of course. WWE would have a fit if they knew he was promoting new DVD's. But then again WWE didn't own his Indy name Jon Moxley; Dean did.

"You can't think that way Seth. You were practically a brother to her. She'll come around." Holly stated; trying to stay positive.

Seth shook his head as anger suddenly came over him. "Holly, it's been 6 months. If she hasn't contacted me now then she's never going to. At this point I don't even know what the fuck to say to her. She cut off everyone; hell she cut ME off. We've been friends since we were both signed together. How you can be friends with someone for so long and you let them into every aspect of your life and then just leave them on the back burner is beyond me. I don't understand it and I don't want to pretend that it's ok and even if she does come around; what the fuck am I supposed to say to her?"

He knew it wasn't Holly's fault that he was so mad about Gen just leaving him high and dry. He'd gone by her condo a few times and once he even ran into a cleaning lady who just stated she was hired by Mr. Austin to keep the place clean; she couldn't really offer any information to him. "I'm sorry Holly…I don't mean to be snappy."

"It's – It's okay." Holly nodded as she packed up her laptop and left the cafeteria and went back to find Dean. She missed Genevieve just as much as Seth. She knew the two tone haired man missed her more and add in the fact that he didn't even know what was going on with her; plus he still missed Sophie like crazy and it was just another degree of difficulty.

Seth growled as he stood from the table and threw his stuff in the garbage before he left to go hit the gym. He needed to work out and get his frustrations out.

* * *

Roman was sitting in the cafeteria eating and saw and heard the conversation between Seth and Holly. He felt like the biggest asshole in the world. He was just as worried about the whereabouts of Genevieve as everyone else that was friends with her, but for some reason couldn't bring himself to try calling her or finding her.

He was so close to being called up to the main roster, Gen was always in the back of his mind. She missed her night for her debut and was generally MIA. Roman knew Seth called her uncle and he'd flown in from Texas and found her in a bad way in her condo, but after that no one had heard anything else.

He had a hunch his father knew where she was, but he wouldn't ask; he refused to ask.

* * *

"So how are you feeling now since you've been coming to me for 6 months Genevieve?" Anna Blackburn asked softly as she looked over at Gen sitting on the couch with her knees in her chest. She watched as the auburn corkscrew curly haired woman looked up at her with guarded Jade eyes.

Gen smiled softly as she looked at the woman who pulled her out of the darkest place she'd ever been. It had been a tough road the last 6 months; long and tough. "It doesn't feel like it's been six months; I feel like I've known you my whole life. I don't see you as just a therapist anymore. I see you as my savior. I've been in some dark places before when I was 17 and I lost my parents but I wasn't so far gone that I couldn't continue with my life. Losing the baby was the worst thing I'd ever been through. I didn't know what to do or who to go to and I didn't know how to pull myself out of the dark place. But you showed me. You provided the light."

Anna chuckled softly as she shook her head. "I didn't provide the light, I just helped you get to it. Anything that you've done; you've done on your own."

Gen looked down at her wrists which were both covered her left in a watch and her right in a bracelet. They hid the scars very well. They honestly weren't that noticeable but Gen knew they were there; she felt like nothing could hide them and was grateful when Uncle Steve bought a watch for the left wrist and bracelet for her right wrist – it just seemed to cover them perfectly.

"What are you thinking about Genevieve?" Anna asked when she noticed her jade eyes dropped to her hands quite a few times.

"The night I met you; it was the same day I'd told Stephanie I would never get in the ring again. I was in such a terrible place and the only thing I can remember is when she left the house and I was locked away in my room and I don't even remember picking up the razor blade and cutting my wrists. I barely registered when Uncle Steve broke down the bedroom door and then the bathroom door as well. I kept thinking if this was what it was going to feel like for the rest of my life, then why would I even put forth the effort to stick around." Gen replayed everything in her mind.

Anna nodded. "Steve told me you've got another meeting with Stephanie later tonight. How do you feel about that?"

Gen shrugged her shoulder slowly. "I'm in a better place now than I was then. She's the one who called and asked me if she could come out. I have no objections to it. I met her when I was just 17 and I always get the big sister vibe from her. Her husband Hunter is such a loving guy. He really loves her and their kids so much; you can see it when he looks at all of them. The love pours from him to her and their daughters 24/7. I'm not sure why she's coming, but I won't know if I don't let her come."

Anna smiled. Gen was definitely in a good place in her life. Granted it had only been 6 months; she was actually making better progress than some of her patients who had been coming around the last ten years. "Now you know I'm going to be on a plane to New York tomorrow but if you need to talk to me later tonight or even tomorrow all you have to do is call. Otherwise we'll see each other for our next appointment."

Gen nodded in understanding as she stood from the couch along with Anna who wrapped her arm around Gen's shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Gen I've been meaning to ask. Have you ever heard from the…" Anna stopped. "You know what it's a subject that can wait until our next appointment.

"You mean have I heard from Roman – the guy who got me pregnant?" Gen finished the question as she shook her head negative. "No, I didn't stay in contact with anyone from my wrestling life; even though I know I should've – I couldn't. I was too embarrassed by everything. I'm hopeful that one day I can talk to my friends and maybe even him to get closure on all of it, but I'm not even worrying about it right now."

"That's a good way to look at all of it. We'll discuss it further for your appointment on Friday." Anna stated and watched as Gen disappeared out of her office and down the hallway of the quiet medical building in downtown Houston.

Anna smiled softly.

She's a fighter; there's a definite fighter in there.

* * *

He swallowed hard as he scrolled through his contacts and found the number he was looking for. He'd stolen the number from his father's cell phone the last time he'd gone to Pensacola for a family dinner; if he was smart he wouldn't be calling her – he'd be having a Private Investigator do a search for the phone so he could go see her face to face.

For right now he was taking the coward's way.

His tongue came out and licked his suddenly dry lips as he tried to swallow and felt like he'd been eating handfuls of sand. His finger hovered over the green send button for a good 10 minutes before he finally allowed his finger to touch the button as he put the phone to his ear.

He really wasn't sure if he wanted her to pick up or if he wanted her voicemail.

* * *

Genevieve had just gotten back from her therapy session as she walked into her room and grabbed her bathing suit she was in desperate need of some laps in Uncle Steve's pool. He'd been keeping an eye on her for the last six months; clearly for good reason.

But she was doing better and even he couldn't deny that. She changed into her suit and started to walk by the dresser when her phone started vibrating. Her jade eyes widened at the name 'Roman' that flashed across the screen and her heart began to beat a tattoo inside of her chest as she picked it up and hit the answer button.

She put the phone to her ear as her breathing became labored and tears already started to fall from her eyes.

He could hear her breathing and sniffling – she was definitely crying and it was definitely his own fault. "Gen – Genevieve…Say something please." His deep baritone voice begged. "I'm…uh – I'm…"

She couldn't do it. She hung up and turned her phone off before tossing it on her bed and leaving the room. She needed those laps in the pool now more than ever. She'd found swimming was one activity that used all her muscles and kept her in shape. It was also the best way to get her thinking, especially since her Uncle Steve didn't have a treadmill and thought they were bullshit to jog and jog and not go anywhere.

Gen walked outside and dove into the pool as she immediately started doing the laps, back and forth from end to end. She needed anything to help clear her head; anything at all.

* * *

Roman sighed heavily as he looked at his cell phone and noticed she'd ended the call. He called back and it went directly to voicemail.

What did he really expect?

He should've known he would be the last person she would ever want to speak with. He should've gone and seen her. The baby was half his and he had been stubborn and stupid and this was God's way of paying him back for being such an asshole to her.

Roman would bet dollars to donuts she was with her uncle somewhere in Texas. But his pride was keeping him from going to see her.

He was such a coward.

* * *

Genevieve did laps for an hour. When her muscles started to burn she knew it was time to get out and get in a warm shower. Once she got out of the shower she could smell her Uncle Steve cooking steaks on the grill. She moussed her curls so they wouldn't get frizzy and then dressed in jean capris and a red t-shirt. She jogged down stairs as she started making broccoli and cheese for the bake potatoes that were in the oven and then also started putting together a spinach salad.

"How was therapy?" Steve asked as he walked in from the patio where his grill was set up. He stopped and kissed the top of her head.

"It was good. I didn't realize it's been six months. You know eventually you're going to get tired of me and want me to get out." Gen teased as she put shredded carrot straws in the huge salad bowl.

Steve chuckled. "Who me? Hell naw. You're my flesh and blood Genevieve. You're probably my only flesh and blood I can stand for more than 3 seconds. You are welcome to stay as long as you need too. You'll know when you're ready to leave darlin' but just remember just because you leave doesn't mean you can't come back to get away from it all." He leaned against the counter with his arms folded over his massive chest. "I know the last 6 months has been an uphill battle, but you've been doing great and I'm very proud of you."

The doorbell echoed through the Victoria Texas home. "That must be Stephanie and Hunter. I'll go let them in."

Steve chuckled as he watched her leave the kitchen. He knew who it was; plus Hunter and Stephanie weren't due for at least another 15 minutes.

Genevieve opened the door and a set of blue eyes with a set of inky black eyes were staring back at her. "Oh my gosh, Sika - Patty what are you guys doing here?" She threw her arms around Sika who lifted her off the ground and squeezed her tightly before relinquishing her to Patty who hugged her just as tight.

Sika chuckled. "Steve said you could use some cheering up."

"And we were due for a small vacation; so here we are." Patty stated.

Gen moved around and let them into the house. She couldn't believe Steve had gotten them to come to Texas; she didn't care how she got them there she was just generally happy to see them. They weren't replacements for her parents but they were a close second along with Uncle Steve. Everything felt good with them there.

Stephanie and Hunter showed up and everyone sat down for dinner. Stories and good conversation was exchanged back and forth between the 6 occupants at the dining room table.

After everyone had said good night for the evening, Steve showed Patty and Sika to a guest bedroom and left the den to Stephanie as he and Hunter sat on the front porch drinking a beer and making small talk.

* * *

"So why are you really here Steph?" Gen asked as she stared out the huge bay window; her arms folded over her chest.

Stephanie stood up and walked over to the window as she stood next to the woman she'd grown fond off the last few years. "I have a business proposition for you."

Gen frowned. "I'm not getting back in the ring. I already told you it's not an option for me."

Stephanie shook her head. "No I respect your wishes Genevieve." She sighed heavily. "I need a writer for the creative team. You'd be a full time employee and you'd be on the road five days a week Wednesday and Thursdays off just like everyone else who works for the company.

Gen's eyes widened as she turned and looked at Stephanie. "What; why me?"

"You've been trained by two of the best in the business. Who better to become a writer than an ex-wrestler?"

Damn good question…


	11. Ch11 Did You Know

**Chapter 11** – Did You Know

-November 2012 – Night of Survivor Series-

"Are you guys kidding me?" Genevieve asked with a sour look on her face.

Groans filled the room. Genevieve had been part of the creative writing team for the last 6 months and consequentially one of only two women on the team. She'd been given a side project by Hunter to write an aggressive script for three guys they would be bringing to the main roster in a few months. Tonight was their debut and she had still yet to meet them. She had no clue who they were, but Hunter assured her however she wrote them was how they would be perceived. He told her to come up with a good name for the trio and a solid marketing catch phrase.

"What's wrong with that idea Gen?" Doug Brewster asked sitting across the conference room table.

"Are you seriously asking me what's wrong with that idea?" Gen asked rhetorically with a scoff at the end. She rubbed her temples as she felt the headache getting ready to thrash her skull.

Her 'group' had a couple of scripts for tonight's PPV TLC and also the following Monday Night Raw and the taping of Friday Night Smackdown for the following Tuesday. Smackdown was always taped on Tuesday and aired Fridays. That was just how it had been done for years. There were even a couple of scripts already written for next few shows. They were covered at least for a month.

Gen sighed heavily. "Guys, where are you coming up with these ideas to try and write women into a men's stable? It is insulting to my stable to try and put Summer Rae with them. She has no niche yet. She barely has talent. She needs to stay down in NXT and have Bill Demott continue to work with her more. And that's speaking from experience I've been in the ring with her before. She should have to show a significant improvement and believe me she hasn't." Gen pulled her fingers through her auburn curls as she looked down her nose and above the rim of her black frame glasses. "If you want to talk about putting a woman in the stable it better be one tough bitch not some blonde eye candy. These guys are coming in to DOMINATE the ring and wrestlers for a while they would need an equally as dominant counter partner."

"What about Alexis Brooks? She's tougher that Beth Phoenix was in her prime." Mike Thomas suggested.

Gen smiled mischievously. "That's not a bad idea, but there's no way Phil Brooks would allow his wife to be in the same ring with three rough necks without fearing for her safety. If scripts were jumped the first person they would go after would be Alexis because she's the female and would be their weak and vulnerable link and then Phil would be PISSED if she got hurt. Then you've got the WWE Champion raising hell because his wife wasn't well protected: PASS."

More groans filled the room again.

"Tell me again why you're trying to put a stinking girl in my all male stable?" Genevieve asked as she stood and stretched her body out. "Don't get me wrong fellas it's always nice to have some flirty girl at ring side cheering on a group of men, but if you go back and read the scripts on my Shield boys; they could give a shit less about some skirt bouncing up a down ring side being nothing more than a distraction. Hunter gave me free range with this group and I'm not going to disappoint him by putting T & A in the mix. He wanted a rough group and that's exactly what I gave him."

Doug rolled his eyes as he sipped his coffee. "So touching your precious group of ruffians is out of the question right?"

"Indubitably…" She sipped her water. "And don't roll your eyes at me. I saw that. I might be the rookie writer on this team, but I pay attention and I know what the bosses want and what they don't want." She chuckled as he stuck his tongue out at her like a petulant child. 6 months and she had really enjoyed working with everyone on the scripts. She packed up her laptop in her messenger bag and slipped it over her head as she grabbed her Blackberry. "If you'll all excuse me I'm not about to miss the last match. I want to watch my boys dominate."

She knew she still had an hour, but being locked in that conference room for the last 2 hours was enough for her, plus she really had to find a rest room.

* * *

Roman sat in the locker room as he laced up his combat boots with Dean and Seth. He shook his head. "I'll be glad when they get those vests in this turtle neck shit is for the turtles."

Dean chuckled. "I feel so confined." He tugged on the tight cotton material wrapped around his neck.

"Stop fidgeting." Holly scolded as she slapped Dean's hands away from his neck before rubbing her fingers through his mussed up dishwater curls.

Seth looked at himself in the mirror with a sour puss look. "I've never worn so many clothes to a wrestling event in my entire life; let alone to the damn ring." He stated as he slipped his black belt around his waist. "Whose idea was this outfit?" He grumbled.

Holly shrugged. "Apparently Stephanie hired some new writer and she said she wanted you guys in riot gear but unfortunately the vests were on back order so they are going to be late, but you should have them in a week or so. Hunter is the one who gave her; her writing orders for a trio of guys coming from NXT and give them total domination and power in the ring. They said she's a hard-ass when it comes to you three."

Roman's dark eye brows rose. "But she's never met us? How does she know who we are?"

Holly shook her head. "Apparently she doesn't know who you guys are. He wasn't character specific he just told her three guys from NXT were on the rise and he wanted them in a dominating role. You'll be the Shield for a while. She's got promos written for you guys and at least a couple of scripts. Hunter has been planning this for a while and whoever this new writer is she's in his ear. She has full control over your matches, promos, even your beat downs."

"God Bless the new writer."

* * *

Stephanie's blue eyes looked at her husband as he fixed his tie in the mirror on the back of the door in their office. "I don't know about this Hunter; do you really think this is a good idea?"

Hunter lifted his chin and continued to fix his tie as his hazel eyes met the blue eyes of his wife. "I know you trust me as your husband but could you trust me as your co-worker too beautiful?" He asked her in a smarmy tone which earned him a swat on his dress pants covered backside as Stephanie slapped his hands out of the way.

"Gosh you're just making it worse babe." She stated as she noticed the knot of the tie was getting bigger instead of smaller.

"So I'm tie tying impaired; sue me. I never said you were going to marry a tie genius." Hunter chuckled as he gripped his wife's hips and allowed her to work magic on his clothing disaster.

"Okay Mr. Cerebral Assassin; you've got to be smarter than what you're working with." Stephanie teased as she winked up at him. ""Seriously, is this a good idea?"

Hunter chuckled still. "Yes my beauty queen. Something happened down there when Gen was at NXT, I don't know what it is because everyone seems to either not have knowledge of it or they all know how to keep a really good secret; tight lipped bastards." He grumbled.

Hunter watched as she finished fixing his tie before he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Every time I talked with William and Dusty, they were telling me about Roman's attitude towards Gen; it was disrespectful and rude for 90 % of the time they were there together, then out of nowhere they were spending time together with Dean, Seth, Sophia and Holly; Dean's assistant. Then the night Gen's appendix burst something changed. I'm not sure what but…something."

Stephanie gnawed on her bottom lip. She never broke Gen's trust; she never told Hunter that Gen had a miscarriage. If everything he said was true; Stephanie would have to bet the baby was Roman's. Stephanie let out a squeak as she took off out of the office and jogged to catch up with her husband who hadn't even noticed she wasn't next to him.

Tonight was either going to be very good or very VERY bad!

* * *

Sophia looked at the clip board and almost choked on her gum. "Son of a bitch…" Bold print in the middle of the John Cena, Ryback, CM Punk match – Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose emerge from the crowd and beat the holy terror out of Ryback before spiking his big over muscled ass through the announcers table.

Sophie pinched the bridge of her nose. Ever since she'd made the transition from NXT to WWE's main roster and had a neck injury which took her out of wrestling ever again she'd gotten trained by Stephanie and was now Stephanie's production assistant. She was in charge of making sure EVERYONE met their music cue in the gorilla pit. She made sure nothing got fucked up as far as the pyro and entrance music, everything had to flow from one segment to the next which included pre-taped promos and back stage interviews that were shown on the Titan Tron.

She had Seth had kept in contact, but they were barely speaking since Gen's miscarriage. She knew it was because Seth and Genevieve had been so close it damn near killed him when she cut off all contact with everyone. Sophia and Gen were just now getting back on good terms. She knew as soon as they saw each other; it was going to either be hugs all around or anger and tears. She was betting on the later of the two.

For the longest time Sophia had a huge issue with Seth and Genevieve's closeness. They looked like they were boyfriend and girlfriend with the way they always seemed to be talking amongst themselves or the way they touched or how when they hugged it almost looked as if they were saving each other's life with that one simple gesture. Sophia didn't understand how two people could appear to be THAT close and just only be best friends or in their case Seth was like her older brother and Gen his little sister. Technically they were only 4 months apart in age.

The first time Seth told Sophia he was in love with her she nearly fainted. He chuckled and asked her what was wrong when she fell against his chest and looked up at him and stared at his chocolaty depths. She told him her insecurities about his and Gen's friendship and he chuckled and then he out right laughed at her and explained he could never feel that way about someone he considered a little sister.

Sophia had to find Gen and had to find her now and give her some kind of heads up; she jogged through the hallway of the arena looking for her auburn haired friend.

* * *

Genevieve couldn't have been more excited as she stood with Stephanie and Hunter as they watched one of the monitors in the back. The match was underway as John Cena, CM Punk –also known as Phil Books- and Ryback –also known as Ryan Reeves- all went after each other; Gen's eyes danced around the monitor as she watched the three men in the ring. She couldn't wait to see which three guys from NXT she would be writing for.

Gen felt someone tug on her sweat as she looked to her right and saw Sophia standing there. "Isn't this exciting Soph?"

Sophia shook her head negatively. "No not really…" She whispered so Stephanie and Hunter couldn't hear her. "Gen we need to talk." She got no response. "Genevieve, we REALLY need to talk." Trying to put emphasis on 'really'; trying to urge her friend to pay attention.

"I can't miss them coming out Soph, I wrote for them. They are my pet project." Gen beamed.

"Yea for now…" Sophia mumbled as she stood next to Gen and watched as Roman, Seth and Dean jumped the barricade and started attacking Ryan Reeves before they triple power-bombed then through the announcers table.

Genevieve looked at Sophie whose eyes were down cast to the floor as she suddenly found her high heels more interesting than anything else. Gen's eyes turned toward Stephanie who looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she pointed to Hunter. Gen could feel tears filling her jade eyes as Stephanie took a step towards her and touched her forearm.

Stephanie was slight surprised when Gen pulled her arm back as if she'd burned her. "I didn't tell him Gen. I swear I would never betray your confidence."

"Then how did he know?" Gen asked as the silent tears slipped down her cheeks like waterfalls.

Hunter looked at Gen skeptically. "I heard from William and Dusty. They would tell me about the way Roman was treating you and before tonight I wouldn't have thought anything of it, but I can tell by your posture something happened. What was it? Is it something we can fix so you can continue to write for them? I really want you to keep writing for them Gen. I gave this project to a couple of others but they didn't have the same dominating vision you did. What can I do to help the situation?" Hunter couldn't handle any woman crying but Genevieve looked so lost, defeated and broken as she stood in front of him.

Gen shook her head. "It can't be fixed Hunter. It took me twelve months to get over it; honestly I'm still not completely over it. But I'm nothing else if not professional; I can continue writing for them if that is what you wish." Gen swallowed hard. "I'm going to head back to the hotel. Have a nice night." Gen turned and walked away towards the parking garage; a nice warm bath and a good cry was in order.

* * *

Gen was walking back stage after the last match for the Survivor Series PPV; when she bumped into someone. "I'm sor…" The words died on her lips as she looked up and it had been Roman. She blinked and was able to hold back the tears but not the gasp. She swallowed hard and walked around him. He looked so good and she couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach and vulnerable all at the same time.

"Did you know?" Roman rumbled, stopping her from walking away from him and watched as her entire body froze from head to toe. Roman moved to stand right behind her, his hot breath caking on her neck. This wasn't the time to ask and he knew it; but he needed to know. She ran away and this was the first time he'd seen her in a little over a year and when he'd tried to talk to her 6 months ago on the phone she'd hung up on him. But he could understand that. "Did you purposely kill the baby to get back at me for the way I treated you, Genevieve?"

Genevieve instantly felt like she was going to throw up as she turned around and her hand went over her mouth, hot tears sliding down her cheeks. "How could you even – that's why you never came and seen me, because you thought I knew I was pregnant and was trying to miscarry the baby?"

Roman just stood there looked down at her and she put her hands on his chest and shoved him back. "ANSWER ME!"

Roman huffed out a breath as he let her outburst slide, but also didn't answer her question.

She shook her head; his silence spoke volumes. "You know what; never mind don't answer me, I don't need you to confirm it; you wouldn't have asked if that's what you really thought." She felt like she couldn't breathe as she tried to compose herself. "No I didn't know I was pregnant Roman."

Now she couldn't stop the tears even if she wanted too. "Weeks and months of insomnia and nightmare filled nights about killing a baby I didn't even know I was carrying. That's how I've spent my time since I left."

"How have you been spending yours?"


	12. Ch 12 Never Skipped A Beat

**Chapter 12** – Never Skipped A Beat

Roman watched as Genevieve disappeared down the hallway and knew it was a mistake to confront her about the baby, but as soon as she bumped into him, the words popped out of his mouth before he could stop them. He wanted to know the truth and he got it.

She didn't know.

Did he believe her?

The tears in her eyes combined with the ruthless pain he not only saw, but felt – yeah he definitely believed her. Nobody could be that heartless after all. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair and headed back to the part of the arena where the Shield's locker room was. He pushed the door open and walked inside and saw Sophia standing and talking to Holly.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Roman stated as he walked over and they exchanged a gentle hug. "How have you been doing since the neck injury?" He asked as he pulled his jeans, sneakers and t-shirt from his bag.

Sophia nodded. "Okay. I enjoy doing the production assistant thing a whole hell of a lot more than getting my ass beat on a near daily basis in the ring."

Roman's grey orbs went from Sophia to the shower room. "Does Seth know you're here?" He questioned.

"Not yet, but I'm sure once he comes out he will." She stated in a matter of fact tone. "Genevieve saw your spots tonight."

Roman shook his head. "Don't…"

"You already saw her didn't you?" Sophia asked but already knew the answer too before he nodded his head as he pulled his long sleeve turtleneck shirt off; he wouldn't change his pants in front of the girls, but shirts didn't really matter. "She's the one who's been writing your scripts."

Roman's head snapped around so fast he almost got whiplash. "What? How long has she been working here?"

"6 months." Sophia nodded. "You guys were Hunters pet project for her. He told her to write a dominating script for a trio of guys who were coming from NXT. He never gave her any details or names."

"Yea well I didn't win any brownie points with her just now." Roman mumbled out as he sat down and untied the laces of his combat boots.

Holly narrowed her eyes. "Should I even ask what happened?"

Roman sighed heavily as he kicked his boots off and stood from the bench and walked into the bathroom long enough to drop his cargo pants and pull his jeans on and walked back out. "Probably not; I asked her if she knew she was pregnant and if she miscarried the baby on purpose because of the way I treated her." He held up his hand as he watched Holly's face turn red. "Don't…believe me anything you could say to me right now isn't half as bad as the berating I'm giving myself in my head."

Sophia growled as she walked over and shoved Roman as hard as she could. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO FUCKING HEARTLESS ROMAN?!"

Roman scowled. "Don't start Sophia, you've not even been around for a year so you have no idea what has been going on."

Sophia narrowed her eyes on the large Samoan. "Yea, well at least when my friend had a miscarriage I actually showed up to give her the support she needed!" She snarled out as she kicked Roman as hard as she could in BOTH of his knee caps.

"OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK SOPHIA?" Roman yelled as he leaned over and rubbed his knees.

"What the fuck do you even care all of a sudden? You couldn't even go and see her you fuckin coward!" Sophia barked out as her hands were balled into fists at her side. "You have NO idea what she's been going through. You want to stand there and pass judgment on someone and you didn't even go through what she went through."

"It was my baby she lost too God damn it!" Roman snapped out.

Holly glared at Roman as she stood next to Sophia. "If you care so much now – why didn't you care then?" She pulled back and punched him in the gut and when he bent forwards to grab his stomach, she pulled back and socked him in the jaw. "Dean and I haven't exactly been with all of you from the beginning, but Jesus Christ Roman even Dean called to check on her while you fuckin stayed silent."

Roman growled as he rubbed his jaw while moving it around. "This was no one's business but ours to begin with. How in the fuck are you two involved?"

Holly could feel her temper climbing as she stepped forward. "Because you asshole, you just asked the girl whose been in love with you for the last 3 years if she miscarried the baby she didn't know she was carrying on purpose because of the way you treated her…Why don't you just ask if she enjoyed bleeding in the middle of the hallway as the little life slipped out of her body?" Holly stepped forward and rammed her knee into Roman's crotch before she turned and walked out of the locker room. If she didn't get some air and calm down she was going to go back and cut Roman's pony tail off and shove it down his throat.

Roman's eyes widened at the knowledge of Gen being in love with him for three years and then instantly crossed as he fell to his knees groaning and grabbed his jean covered crotch.

* * *

Seth had showered and dressed into his jeans, sneakers and t-shirt. He was going to go hunt down Sophia and get his girl back. He couldn't believe how much he'd missed her. It had been a long year since she'd left to be on the main roster, but she had been right; them trying to have a relationship on two different schedules would've been completely impossible.

Seth opened the door as his eyes widened as he witnessed Holly's lethal nut shot to Roman's crotch and winced physically after he watched the big man hit his knees and let out a deep groan. "What the hell is going on in here?" He asked as his eyes found Sophia his love standing in the room glaring at the large Samoan moaning and groaning on the floor.

Sophia's blue eyes snapped to the right where the sound of the familiar voice was coming from. "Seth…" She whimpered.

"Soph…What's going on? Why did Holly just…" Seth couldn't even finish the question, just the knowledge that someone he used to loathe was now considered one of his closest friends; just got his nuts handed to him was painful for himself as well.

Sophia shook her head. "Because he bumped into Genevieve and asked her if she lost the baby on purpose."

Seth cringed. "Bro why would you even…You know better than that." Seth chastised as he shook his head and walked over to help the groaning Samoan off the ground and sat him on the bench.

Sophia frowned. "Roman, I know you treated her terrible, but you have no idea what she's been through and yea it may have been your baby too but it wasn't you who lost the baby. She blamed herself for weeks before she got professional help; even now it's only been 3 months since she stopped going to therapy. 11 weeks after she lost the baby she tried to kill herself. Steve found her in time and rushed her to the hospital in Texas. She's been battled depression and insomnia and fear of getting into a wrestling ring. She's never going to wrestle again."

"But why she was so good at it?" Roman groaned. The fact he'd just been informed Gen tried to commit suicide did not fall on deaf ears. His heart was officially in his stomach and getting ready to fall out of his ass. The whole time he talked shit to her at FCW and was such a dick to her he had been secretly falling for her. He didn't even realize until the night she'd collapsed and started bleeding.

This was his punishment; losing the baby was his punishment for being such an asshole.

Roman watched as Sophia walked over to the ice chest in their room and filled a Ziploc bag full of ice and brought it back over to him.

"Here try to ease the swelling and remember we are just as much Genevieve's friends as we are yours and that you're not the only one who went through something." Sophia stated as she handed him the bag of ice.

* * *

Dean opened the bathroom door as he watched as Roman pushed a bag of ice to the crotch of his jeans. "Is there a reason my bro is icing his boys?"

Roman glared at Dean. "Yea your assistant decided I needed to choke out my balls, so she smashed them into my body with her knee."

Dean cringed. "Man, who did you talk shit about? I probably should've warned you about that. She can get kind of defensive about people around her. If it was me – then it serves you right for flapping your gums if not than – well better luck next time."

Roman shook his head and chuckled. "No it wasn't you dickhead but thanks for your concern over my family jewels and next time can you warn me sooner I'd like to be able to reproduce again sometime in the near future." Roman grumbled out.

Dean wagged his index finger at him. "Well don't talk shit and you won't get hit." He chuckled as Roman gave him the finger. "I'm gonna go check on my assistant and hope you haven't done any anger damage on her; she can be a spitfire when she's been provoked and clearly you've provoked her. Get your big ass back to the hotel and soak the boys and you should be find by tomorrow." Dean stated flippantly as he grabbed his bag and walked outside.

* * *

Sophia smiled softly at Seth as he walked over and his forehead rested against her temple as one of his arms wound around her waist and pulled her into the heat of his body.

Sophia looked at Roman. "If you want her to come out of the past you've got to be the one to pull her out Roman. You're the only one who pretended like you didn't give a shit about her or the baby."

Sophia stepped forward as she gripped his massive shoulder in her tiny hand. "The ball is in your court and right now everything is up to you."

"Do you think I can get her back to where we were before all the mess happened? Do I have the ability?" Roman asked softly as he ran his hand over the top of his head.

"I think you're the only one that can save her." Sophia stated honestly before she turned and took Seth's out stretched hand as he pulled her to his side and they left the building.

* * *

Seth slid the hotel key card into the door and watched as the light switched from red to green and he turned the handle and pushed the door open; letting Sophia walk into the room first as he walked in behind her. The door closed and relocked on its own. Seth put his bag on the floor as he walked up behind her; grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

Sophia's ocean blues locked with Seth's chocolate browns and she smiled softly before she grabbed his shoulders and jumped up effectively wrapping her legs around his waist as he caught her; cradling her rear end in his hands. "I missed you so much." Sophia confessed before her lips smashed against his.

Sophia's confession was enough to throw his body into overdrive; it had been a long year and a half and he had missed her so much. "I missed you to baby." He growled, passionately kissing her and lifted her up against the wall; clearly it had been a while for them. "I need you." Seth watched as she nodded in full agreement as he slipped his hand between them until he reached Sophia's jeans, snaking inside beneath her panties to feel her wet sex against his fingers. "Wet for me already huh baby? You want it just as bad don't you?" He couldn't help wanting her already and sealed his mouth to her neck, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her to get her a little riled up.

As soon as Sophia's back hit the wall she automatically felt herself get wet; it wasn't like she couldn't tell it was Seth. He looked exceptionally hot with his signature baseball hat pulled to the side as his mouth devoured hers as his finger prepped her for what he really wanted to give her. She pulled away as he set her on her feet; she grabbed his belt and pulled him to the bedroom. She pulled him to stand in front of the dresser and vanity mirror. Her hands immediately going to work on his belt, getting his button unfastened and the bulge he was sporting in his boxer/briefs pushed the zipper down by itself; her hands slipped inside and stroked him a couple of times before pulling him free of its confines. She leaned over and slowly circled just the head with her tongue before she gave it a nice little tongued kiss.

Seth nearly came unglued as soon as he felt her sweet mouth on his pulsating cock, a low groan escaping him. Oh god, she was really going to give him a blowjob right now; wasn't she? Licking him like a tasty Popsicle, Seth wasn't sure how much more he could take. Then she drove him deep in her throat, thanking his stars she didn't have gag reflex and gripped her hair, not hard enough to hurt her though. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her.

"Jesus Christ…" He groaned loudly when she began humming against his cock, the vibrations flooding his entire body. Seth suddenly pulled away from her and lifted Sophia to sit on the dresser, his eyes locking with hers. "Enough teasing, woman..." He growled, removing her jeans and panties, pulling her flush against his body as he slid inside of her warm receptive folds, both of them groaning at the contact.

Sophia giggled. "Someone's being rather impatient." As soon as he slammed home her head lulled back and her mouth dropped open.

"I know and I promise to make this up to you, but right now I have a feeling we both need this VERY much." Seth murmured against the shell of her ear and she knew he was right.

"Oh God baby…" She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders as her lips danced along the heated sensitive skin of his neck as he moved and slammed her against the nearest wall as he began to piston in and out of her; both knowing this was going to be fast and hard.

The feeling of his beard as her fingertips slid along his jaws and cheeks just lit her body on fire further. There was something about his nicely trimmed beard; hell there was something about his beard whether trimmed or wild period that made her fuckin crazy. She sucked his earlobe between her lips as she nipped it with her teeth. "Mmmm fuck me baby." She moaned.

This was indeed a quickie, but one that both Seth and Sophia definitely needed after teasing each other mercilessly in the car on the way to the hotel. He had stroked her jean covered crotch while she did the same to him, both of them already heated from the teasing. "Oh that's what I'm doing, Sophia, trust me…" Seth growled, lifting her leg as his hand clamped down on her outer thigh to plummet in and out of her even deeper.

Seth slid his free hand up her top to mold her breast in his hand, loving the sound of their fucking bouncing off the walls. That's exactly what it was – good old fashioned fucking. It had been too long and Seth couldn't get enough of this woman, gritting his teeth as he could feel his cock tingling and managed to maintain control of his orgasm. "Cum for me, Sophia; God you feel so fuckin good, so tight and wet..." He pulled back enough to remove her top and pulled her bra down to capture a nipple in his mouth, making sure both of her legs were locked around his waist.

Sophia held on to Seth tighter as she could feel him slamming inside of her body. They had really teased and tormented the shit out of each other; without making a sound. She bit her bottom lip hard as she felt his hand leave one of her thighs and flicked her clit which triggered her impending orgasm as her wall clamped down around Seth as she dug her nailed into his shoulders once again and yelled out his name as she covered him with her cum.

Her release triggered his and Seth completely filled Sophia to the brim, both of them screaming out each other's name in their releases. Seth captured Sophia's mouth in a soft kiss, raining them all over her face while they calmed down from their sexual high. His breathing was ragged right along with hers, their hearts pounding as one. "Damn…" He grunted, feeling himself grow limp as he slid out of her body and kept her pinned against the wall, burying his face in her neck. "You're gonna be the death of me, Sophia…" He muttered, feeling her fingers run through his hair and closed his eyes, feeling the tremors of aftershock. Seth could only hope his thighs didn't give out during Smackdown that night.

"C'mon Mr. WWE Superstar, let's relax in a bath and you can tell me what you've been up to the last few months." Sophia chuckled out as Seth pulled her away from the wall and carried her into the bathroom and kicked the door closed.

It was as if they never skipped a beat.


	13. Chapter 13 – Break Down The Walls

**Chapter 13** – Break Down The Walls

Dean walked through the arena as he kept his blue/grey eyes peeled for any sign of his assistant. She had been his assistant for almost 4 years now and he couldn't deny he was physically attracted to her; her emerald eyes and chestnut hair drove him crazy. The scent of strawberries and cream; when she got out of the shower in the mornings filled their hotel room.

Dean would be lying if he ever denied that he was scared to start a relationship with anyone. His past was a bumpy one and he knew he was wired differently. Most of the time he kept to himself and if he wanted sex he'd find a willing ring rat, but ever since he'd met and hired Holly, he couldn't bring himself to screw around with ring rats.

He ran his hand through his dishwater curls and finally came to the back door of the arena and pushed it open as he could hear heels clicking on the concrete. A smirk slid across his face as he watched her puff on the end of a cigarette. "Hey, since when do you smoke?"

Holly stopped in her tracks as she looked over at Dean. "I guess when I decided to steal one from your pack."

"What? You stole a cigarette? Jesus Christ woman you should be shot." Dean chuckled as he walked over. "Give me that…It's going to stunt your growth and you're short enough already." He took the smoke from between her fingers and put it between his lips and nearly went to his knees at the taste of the Strawberry lip gloss that coated the end. "Are you calm now?"

Holly sighed heavily as she shook her head. "No, talk to me; get my mind off of the big idiot. If you don't I'm liable to go back in there and shoved my shoe so far up Roman's ass he'll be choking up spiked heel for weeks."

Dean chuckled again; only he knew how truly feisty his assistant could be. He walked over and backed her against an equipment trunk before he gripped her hips and lifted her to sit on it. Now at least she was eye level with him as he smiled and brushed some of her chestnut mane from her beautiful jeweled emerald eyes. "What do you want me to talk about beautiful?" He asked as he took the last drag from the cigarette he'd stolen back from her before flicking the butt away from them.

Holly shook her head as she ran her hand through her hair. "I don't care anything. I just want to go back in there and hurt Roman as much as his stupid actions have hurt Gen." She couldn't stop the frown that formed on her face.

Dean shook his head negatively. "Hey let's have none of that. For the almost four years you've been working for me I've never seen you frown. Why start now?" He lifted her face with his index knuckle under her chin to bring those emerald eyes back to him.

"I frown all the time Dean, you have just never noticed." Holly stated. She pushed Dean out of the way as she started to just off the equipment trunk. "You never notice anything." She muttered under her breath.

Dean grabbed her by the thighs preventing her from jumping down and walking away as he pushed his muscular waist between her lightly parted thighs. He leaned down and let his nose brush against the shell of her ear. "I notice enough…" The soft gasp that came tumbling out of her parted lips was enough of a sign that she felt the same way about him. He pulled back before he leaned down and softly captured her lips with his.

Holly whimpered against Dean's lips as soon as his tongue swiped along her bottom lip and her lips separated and his tongue slipped into her mouth and caressed her tongue.

After a few sipping minutes of wonderful Dean pulled back as he watched Holly's eyes widen. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that without your permission." Dean murmured as he backed away slightly.

Holly chewed on her bottom lip. "Did you hear me complaining?"

"I crossed a line. I should've have done that." Dean stated as he pulled a smoke out and lit it up. He exhaled the smoke up above their heads so it didn't come back in her face.

Holly shook her head as she hopped down from the equipment trunk and walked over; standing in front of Dean, she couldn't help smiling softly. "Yea you should've crossed the line a long time ago and I'd like for you to do it again…repeatedly."

"What?"

Holly smirked as she watched him inhale smoke from the end of his cigarette and let it filter through his system. "I'm seriously Dean. If you'd like to further discuss this I'm going to go grab my bag and head to the hotel. I'm going to order you a greasy bacon cheese burger and fries and me some chicken striped and fries and maybe even get a nice hot bubble bath in there somewhere. Feel free to join me." She smiled softly

Dean watched as she walked away towards the back entrance of the arena. He finished his smoke as he walked over and leaned against their rental car.

This was on invitation he wouldn't be turning down.

* * *

It was 2 weeks until WWE's December PPV Tables Ladders and Chairs. The Shield was going into an original TLC match against Team Hell No -Daniel Bryan (Bryan Danielson) & Kane (Glenn Jacobs) with Ryback (Ryan Reeves). It was going to be a hellacious match one if not carefully choreographed and practiced could cause quite a few injuries.

Genevieve had been avoiding the Shield members for a couple of weeks but knew she was going to have to be present while they were in the ring practicing their TLC match. She stayed in the back and kept her mouth shut and watched as Sophia walked over and sat next to her.

"Do you think they can pull it off?" Sophia asked.

"You mean without killing themselves or each other?" Gen asked back as she nodded. "They are all capable wrestlers. We've watched them work before we know what they can and can't do. You and Seth back together?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Yes and you should talk to him. He misses his best friend. I wasn't the only one you blew off Gen; you blew him off too." She held up her hand as Gen started to say something. "Look, we all know we don't have a clue what you went through. But eventually you're going to have to open up and you should start with Seth."

* * *

Gen was walking down the hallway as she pulled her fingers through her hair trying to focus; her mind kept going back to the past in FCW and her current script she was working for the Monday Night after the TLC PPV.

Pulling her keys from her jeans she swiped the little card reader with her card that had been assigned to her when they first got to the arena. She couldn't believe it was such a state of the art arena; completely ahead of it's time. It unlocked and she pushed the door open and stopped in her tracked when she came face to face with…

"Seth…" She frowned as she watched his pain filled brown eyes turn towards her. She recovered quickly from the shock as she cleared her throat. "I know what you're going to say." She claimed and walked around him to sit at her desk.

Seth's frown matched his. "Do you really?" He asked softly. "Because I don't think you have a clue what I want to say to you." He and Sophia had talked about Gen repeatedly, she was trying to help him wrap his head around what actually happened and took place with his best friend. But Genevieve had always been more than that. She was a little sister he never had in a family full of biological brothers plus Roman and Dean, it felt good to talk to a girl about stuff he didn't understand about female problems.

Seth walked over and stood next to her. "Stand up…" He requested.

"I don't have time for games right now Seth I've got to finish the script for the Monday Night Raw after the TLC PPV." Gen stated as she shook her head.

"STAND UP!" Seth growled.

Genevieve flinched and was suddenly aware that Seth was not asking her he was demanding it. He'd never spoke to her in such a clipped tone before so it was quite the surprise. She pushed back from her desk as she stood from the seat but kept her eyes turned down.

"A little over a year and a few weeks ago I held my best friend in my arms as she was bleeding and I don't mind admitting that it scared the hell out of me. Then I held her in my arms as she cried against my chest calling herself a baby murderer. She stopped returning my text messages and phone calls and then the worst part…she disappeared." He put his index knuckle under her chin and pulled her head up forcing her eyes to meet his. "I thought I lost her." Seth whispered softly. "I thought I lost you Gen."

Gen could feel herself shaking slightly as his hands came up and his fingers gently wrapped around her upper arms. "You pushed everyone away, Roman, Sophia, Holly, Dean and – and even me. I honestly don't give a shit about any of the others, but me…you pushed me away. I know I don't know how you felt or what you were going through, but you know me. We've been there for each other since the first day of signing at FCW. We trained and worked out together for a year and a half. You know all my dirty secrets and I thought I knew all of yours. You're my best friend; you are so much a part of my life I would protect you, I would bleed for you. I would die for you."

"You are the little sister I never had in my life, but at the same time you've always been more. You understand me when others don't or didn't. We've always loved the same music and movies and when Sophia and I split you was there for me 24/7. I thought there was no way I was going to be able to keep going without her, but you're the one who kicked me in the ass and kept me going. You're the one who said if I didn't keep going I wouldn't make it to the main roster and I'd never get her back."

Gen bit her bottom lip as silent tears poured down her cheeks like a waterfall and suddenly she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry Seth."

Seth closed his eyes as he cherished this moment. His arms went around her and held her tightly. He had his girl back and now he had his best friend back as well. "It's okay Gen."

"No it's not. I didn't know how to deal with losing the baby properly and I shut down. I didn't know what to do and I was lost. For some reason my brain kept telling me all of you were going to hate me because of what I allowed to happen to the baby. I just thought you'd all side with Roman and think I did it on purpose. I locked myself away in my condo and I couldn't and wouldn't come out. Uncle Steve showed up out of the blue and took me back with him." Gen stated.

"I know. I called him. After I hadn't heard from you for 10 weeks and you missed your debut at WWE I was even more worried than before and told him and told him something was going on with you." Seth confessed.

"You did?" Gen whimpered as she looked up at Seth.

Seth looked down as he brushed his thumbs across her wet cheeks and nodded. "Yea I did. I was so worried about you. I didn't know who else to talk to. Sophia wasn't here, Holly and Dean were still new so they didn't now and Roman was being – well Roman."

"Thank you."

She would never be able to thank him enough; never.

* * *

Genevieve and Seth sat in her office for the last couple of hours hashing everything out. Seth had gotten quite upset when he learned Gen had tried to commit suicide while at her Uncles and was grateful for her Uncle being the one to save her. He got misty eyed when he asked to see the scars. He watched as she pulled her watch and bracelet off and showed him.

Gen watched as Seth carefully touched her wrists. "They don't hurt. They are just a reminder of what I'm living for and what I could've lost had I been successful." She smiled as he carefully touched the tips of his fingers over the scars. They weren't too big that they couldn't be hit by her bracelet and watch, but they weren't small enough to not notice if she wasn't covering them up.

Seth stayed quiet for a long time as he looked at the scars and thought of what he could've lost had she actually succeeded. Seth finally broke the silence in the room. "Now that we got us repaired; you should move on to Roman, because believe it or not; he's hurting just as much as you are. Even if he didn't show it at the time; it was his baby too."

Gen looked at Seth. "Why are you suddenly sticking up for Roman?"

Seth frowned. "Maybe he understands what you went through a little better than you think. But you're not going to find out if you don't talk to him."

"Talk to him? I wanted to talk to him that night that I miscarried our child, but the son of a bitch couldn't even face me because he thought I did it on purpose. And for a long time all I could do was blame myself." Gen snapped as she stood and paced the room.

Seth stood up and put his hands out stopping her. "I know what he did and I know what he thought. But for the last year we've talked a lot and I've gotten to know more about him personally and more about his life previous to FCW and you'd be surprised by how much you don't know about him."

"I don't want to know; he was a dick the whole time I was there." Gen exclaimed honestly.

Seth frowned. "Yea you guys butted heads and yea he was a dick, but there's another side to him and obviously you've seen it because you slept with him and if you're ever going to get past losing the baby you're going to have to talk to him."

* * *

Seth's words continued to echo through Gen's head. She knew he was right, but it just wasn't something she was ready to touch base with yet. She'd only stopped going to therapy 3 months prior and she didn't want to be thrown back into that mindset where she felt like she needed to have her therapist on speed dial again.

Roman licked his top lip before rolling his lips together. He couldn't get Genevieve to talk to him; not even for three seconds about the script. He had to go through Dean or Seth for script questions. He knew if he had any hope at all of pulling the old smart ass Genevieve out he was going to have to push her from the bad side and pull her to the good side. She needed to scream and yell at him and kick his ass.

It was going to get physical and he knew it, but he also knew he had it coming.

Roman watched as she stepped out of the secure confines of her office as she pulled her fingers through those beautiful auburn curls that he missed. He knew what he was about to do was a dick move but if he didn't start the ball rolling it would just sit in the corner. Roman reached out and grabbed her arm; effectively stopping her. He watched as those beautiful jade eyes snapped up at him and she tried to wrench her arm free from his hand.

"Someone said you were pathetic enough to try and kill yourself…clearly you didn't try hard enough." Yup he was the biggest dick on the planet; possibly the world right now.

And nothing sealed that fact more than the slap in the face that Gen gave him.


	14. Ch 14 The Healing

**Chapter 14** – The Healing

Roman ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek that she has slapped as he looked down and locked his grey orbs onto Genevieve's angry jade eyes. "Good I have your attention now. Now talk to me about our baby." He stated softly. It was a good thing the Shield's appearances had already been done or this would've had to wait until they got back to the hotel. Roman had already showered and was in his jeans, black sneakers and black t-shirt.

"Go to hell." Gen stated never taking her eyes off him.

"I've already been there a few times growing up, but I'm not going back without a better excuse. Talk to me Genevieve." Roman stated as he grabbed her upped arms and backed her against the nearest wall.

"Why do you suddenly want to talk now? It's been a year; I honestly have nothing to say to you other than practice safe sex and go fuck yourself." Gen tried to pull her arms free but Roman's hands tightened on her upper arms.

Roman growled. "This isn't a game Genevieve. Talk to me about our baby." If she kept resisting he knew he was going to have to start getting real with her; she needed to break she needed to talk to him about everything. He had to open old wounds if she had any hope of getting past what happened.

"I don't want to talk to you Roman. I barely want to be within breathing distance of you. I just want to live the rest of my life and forget you were ever part of it." Gen spoke quietly.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Roman asked with a frown appearing on his face.

"No, it's because I love you too much." Gen confessed as she put her hand over her mouth.

Roman's eyes snapped wide open as he looked down at her. "What?" He asked quietly.

"I fell for you and was stupid enough to think that if I was just being myself you'd realize I wasn't some wannabe wrestler; that I had worked my ass off to be something in this company and not just a wrestler's niece. I didn't get my try out with FCW because I'm Steve's niece; no one knew who I was. The only way they found out was after I signed my contract and they started asking me who trained me."

"How – how do you feel about me now?" Roman asked; he had too.

"The whole time I was in FCW you talked to me like I was some kind of piece of shit and then when you found out your father trained me; you just got worse. And then I was stupid enough to fall for your charm and let you come into my home and have sex with me. Surprise - surprise when you wouldn't speak a word to me afterwards. So it should've really come as no shock when you thought I'd miscarried the baby on purpose. How do you think I should feel about you now?" She turned his question back around on him.

As Roman stood there with her arms in his grasp he could feel her trembling; clearly doing all she could to keep it together so she wouldn't look weak in front of him. Roman stepped closer as his hands released her arms and blocked her against the wall with a hand on either side of her. He leaned down pressing his forehead against hers. "I think you should hate everything I am and everything I've become because I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most." He sighed heavily not moving an inch. "I knew the baby was mine the minute they said you'd had the miscarriage. I'm not stupid. I did the math, but I was so stubborn I couldn't see past the way I treated you and I started down a path of thinking that just fueled my anger against you."

"I was so pissed that you were so far into my life as much as I pushed and shoved you away; you just seemed to be there more and more and then suddenly we started having civil conversations. That night you came up and hugged me when I won the match and I turned up on your door step." Roman leaned his head down as he softly brushed his lips against her cheek. "I didn't have sex with just anyone…I made love to someone I wanted in my life more than I wanted to wrestle and the next morning when I could've been there to wake up with you in my arms it scared the hell out of me. I haven't wanted anyone the way I wanted…want you in a long time."

"You don't want me; you never did." Genevieve shook her head negatively as she tried to push Roman away.

Roman stood his ground. "I wanted you then and I still want you now."

Gen continued to shake her head as her resolve started to break and she kept trying to push Roman away when both of his hands wrapped around both of her wrists to keep her still. She yanked her right hand from his grasp as she slapped him across the face once more. "No – no you don't want me; you couldn't even come see me in the hospital after I lay bleeding in front of you."

Roman winced when Gen slapped him again. "I know I don't deserve you; I will never deserve you but God damn it I want you." His eyed locked with her. "Hit me again…DO IT!" He roared as she slapped him once more at his request. "Get it out of your system, because I'm not going to just let you walk away again. I know it was my fault the first time because I couldn't be a man about it."

Tears cascaded down Gen's cheeks as the flood gates opened. "You just left me there; you knew what happened and you didn't even come see me. You just walked away like it was the easiest thing to do." She slapped him again and could see the red hand print forming on his left cheek and her hand was beginning to sting, but she hurt so bad and she needed him to feel it too. She looked down and pulled her watch and bracelet off as she shoved her scarred wrists in his face. "It was my fault I lost the baby; I didn't know – I didn't know."

Roman grabbed her wrists again; more gently this time. "I know and I'm sorry, but you don't have to blame yourself anymore. Put the blame on me; I'm strong enough I can handle it for both of us Genevieve." He leaned his head down and softly kissed both scars on both her wrists. "We need to mourn the loss of our baby together. We both created it and God help me I wasn't there for you, and I should've been but I'm here now. Let me help you heal." Roman begged.

Roman felt Genevieve sag against his chest as her knees gave out and she started to slide down the wall they were braced against and he carefully went with her, keeping her against his chest and sitting her between his legs as she sobbed heart wrenching sobs.

"I killed our baby Roman. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You have to believe I didn't know. I swear I didn't know." It was all she could say. She sobbed into his chest the depression was finally taking its toll on her.

Closing his eyes, letting her tears soak through his black t-shirt and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her the best way he could. Everything had taken a toll on her, Roman could clearly see it and it didn't help he was a complete asshole to her by not going to see her that night at the hospital. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should've been there for you." He murmured quietly, running his fingers through her auburn corkscrew curls.

"You didn't kill our baby, it was an accident…" He trailed off, getting choked up and blinked silent tears. "Give me all your pain…I'll take every bit from you. I'm going to heal you, we're going to mourn the baby together and then we're going to move on. Because we both need to; we both need the closure to move on with our lives."

* * *

Somehow they wound up back in Genevieve's hotel room. Roman carried her inside and placed her on her feet as he closed the door. "I'm – uh – I'm going to go shower I'll be right back. Just make yourself comfortable. We definitely need to talk. Please - please don't leave." Gen stated softly. She turned and walked in and got in the shower. It was a fast shower, but it was just needed to get herself to calm down.

Roman plopped down on the couch as he flipped the TV on. He sent a quick text to Seth letting him know he'd broken through the Gen and they were trying to work through the pain. Roman stared at the TV blankly; he could hear the shower running and had to remind himself not to get up and go join her. The night they shared in bed was always fresh in his mind; her soft body and dangerous curves. He loved the way she would bite her bottom lip before she would moan.

Roman hadn't been able to bring himself to touch another woman since the night he'd made love to Gen. Clearly his right hand got a lot of exercise, but the one thing he couldn't stop craving was being buried in her body. He would be there again. She was a perfect fit for him. She always had been even before they made love.

Of course the night of the miscarriage was always just as heavily on his mind. Just the pool of blood left behind was enough to scare the shit out of him. He'd had plenty of his own nightmares and tonight he needed to come clean about something that had weighted heavily on his mind.

The one thing stuck in his mind that forced his brain to shut down at the hospital; forced him to leave and not go see her.

* * *

Once she was out of the shower and dried off; she pulled on black cotton shorts and a white tank top. She moussed her curls so they wouldn't frizz. She was surprised to find Roman sitting on the couch in her mini suite he was staring at the TV but she was sure he wasn't even paying attention to what was on. She walked over and clicked the TV off before she sat on the opposite end of the couch. "Roman, nothing terrible had happened between us for me to ever do something like that; so why would you think that I would ever miscarry our baby on purpose?" She had to ask – she NEEDED to ask.

"Because this has happened to me before…" He mumbled

He lowered his eyes to his clenched fists, gritting his teeth. "My ex-girlfriend got pregnant shortly before I left the NFL/CFL. Did you know I was a football player before I came into the wrestling business?" He watched her nod. "Yeah well, with the NFL/CFL, I was home a lot more and when she found out I wanted to pursue the wrestling business, she dumped me. A month later, I got a call while I was down in FCW. This was when I FIRST came into the industry, thanks to my father and your Uncle. She called me and told me she was in the hospital, that she had a miscarriage. She was pregnant and the stress of me choosing wrestling over football was too much for her."

He snorted derisively, feeling the anger once again radiating from his body. "I rushed back home to see her because I was worried about her. We ended up making up and everything. Hell, she was even talking about marriage. The next time I came home, I found out what she really did. She took some kind of herb, I don't remember what it was called and put it in her tea. I looked it up online because I never remembered her drinking tea with this herb before."

Roman sighed heavily. "Turns out; this herb terminated early pregnancies. The bitch forced herself to have a miscarriage because she didn't want to have my baby. She thought if she miscarried I would leave the wrestling business and stay with her. I broke up with her instantly and came back to Florida, got my own place and haven't spoken to her since."

Genevieve had tears sliding down her cheeks. She nodded. "I remember when you disappeared. I was really hoping you hadn't given up yet, because I could see your potential. And I was glad you made it back, even though I could tell you were mad; at least I know why now."

She slowly moved around until she was sitting on her knees next to him. She could tell he was pissed off and sad all wrapped up into one gigantic body. "I'm sorry you had to go through losing a child twice. I've barely been able to survive losing one; I can't imagine doing it two times." Her hand came out as she pushed her fingers into the middle of his fist. She leaned over and brushed her lips across his cheek.

Her heart ached for him – painfully so.

Roman's eyes went to his fist with her fingers pushed into the middle as he let his fist fall open and immediately pushed his big fingers between her smaller ones; effectively lacing their hands together. He felt her head rest against his shoulder and his eyes left their joined hands and went to her as she looked up at the same time. "The stupid doctor came out to the waiting room and said you should've been showing symptoms of the pregnancy and couldn't figure out why you were still wrestling. And my mind started reeling and I immediately went back to my ex and my anger exploded and I just left."

Gen's free hand came up and touched the middle of his t-shirt covered chest and she could feel his heart beating erratically and knew this was affecting him more than he was letting on. "Most guys don't realize the way a woman's body works. Most women who are physically active 90% of their life stop having their period for a couple of months, like women who are in the military during boot camp because it is so physically exhausting, and women gymnast and even women wrestlers. I would train so much that I got to where I was only having my period once every other month. So when I skipped the first month it was nothing new. When I got to the next month it wasn't time for me to have it yet and then I started not feeling good at the same time the flu was going around. I puked a couple of times and thanked Paige for giving it to me."

Gen sighed heavily. "When it came time to do our match that night I already wasn't feeling good, but I wasn't going to be taken out because Paige was going to get to showcase her talents. I got my ass handed to me. I felt something pop or I don't know when she rammed her knee into my stomach. From there it all went downhill." She felt Roman let go of her hand as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to his body.

Roman brushed his lips across her forehead. "I'm sorry. I was such an asshole. I shouldn't have let you go through that alone."

Gen shook her head as she cupped his cheek and her thumb brushed over his soft lips. "It's okay. I understand now." She could see the unshed tears in his eyes. The 'I'm sorry' wasn't easy; not after his past, but it was an honest statement. "Stay with me tonight…Please."

No five words ever sounded so good to Roman as he nodded. She didn't have to even ask or even say please; he would've done it anyway. Roman gathered her in his arms and lifted her as he stood and walked into the bedroom. All he wanted and needed was to hold her in his arms.

The healing would start tonight.


	15. Ch 15 Brightest

**Chapter 15** - Brightest

They'd had a nice relaxing bubble bath and she was in a baby blue spaghetti strapped nightie that barely went to mid-thigh with matching boycut panties; Dean was in a nice pair of navy blue tight boxer/briefs. Dean tried to complain about the bubbles and said they'd make him smell fruity. Holly told him to pipe down that she would have him smelling like a man by morning and then he could take a shower.

"UGH!" She gasped out as her back collided with the hotel room wall.

He heard her gasp or grunt or whatever the noise was when he slammed her into the wall. "Sorry babe." He grunted out. He didn't mean to hurt her when he did that.

"Some pain is pleasure baby…" She admitted breathy; as his lips slid across the sensitive flesh of her neck. Her fingers buried in his unruly dishwater blonde curls.

Dean almost dropped Holly when she said that before she sunk her teeth into his ear lobe. "Jesus Christ Holly, I almost dropped you." He scolded.

Holly laughed softly against the side of his neck as her teeth softly nipped over his pulse point and laughed harder when he groaned inwardly. "Put me down baby." She smiled softly as he did as she asked. She lifted her arms above her head as she watched Dean's blue/grey eyes give her a blatant once over. Holly clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "Hey Ambrose, my nightie isn't going to take itself off."

Dean flinched at being caught checking out her barely covered body before he caught on to what she wanted and he slowly pushed the nightie up and off her body and freeing her beautiful breasts as he watched her nipple peak from the chill in the room. Dean always kept the A/C on being a big guy he got heated a lot and was extremely warm blooded. Dean reached out and softly tugged on her right nipple.

Holly bit her bottom lip as she let out a slight grunt. "Harder…Make me moan." She challenged.

Dean's head tilted to the side as his tongue came out the side of his mouth and let it slide back and forth across his bottom lip a few times as he tugged on her nipple a little harder. He honestly didn't want to cause her physical pain, but he wanted to do what she enjoyed.

"C'mon Ambrose…My little sister could pinch harder than you when she was 6." She teased.

"I don't want to pinch your fuckin nipple off. I eventually want those babies in my mouth." Dean argued.

Holly's index finger and blue fingernail came up and slid down the middle of his chest. "I know you're not packing all those muscles just to look tough in the ring baby. We've been doing this for a couple of weeks now and you're either gonna have to show me your strength or I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

Dean loved a challenge and right now she was not giving him a choice as he tugged a little harder.

Holly bit her bottom lip again. "Mmm you're almost there baby." She could tell Dean was slightly frustrated. "Okay let's try something else ok?" She watched as he nodded. She turned around and faced the wall and wiggled her ass slightly and giggled when he groaned. "Go ahead and touch it you know you want to." She teased again and gave her backside a little wiggle again.

Dean's hands reached out and palmed both of the fleshy globes of her ass that hung out of the boycut panties she wore. It was quite possibly the sexiest underwear he'd ever seen on a woman. Thongs ran up the ass crack and were anything BUT sexy; regular panties covered too much, but boycut's were JUST right. If he wasn't hard before he was now. His dick jumped in his boxer/briefs.

Dean groaned once more. "So what would you like me to do now?" He leaned over and kissed her naked shoulder. "What do you want baby?" He asked. Dean watched as those emerald orbs looked over her right shoulder and her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as a smirk played on her lips.

Holly released her bottom lips. "Slap my ass. Pick a cheek and slap it." The instructions were simple and easy.

Dean swallowed hard as his right hand reached out and slightly tapped it.

"You call that a slap Dean Ambrose?" Holly almost sounded offended. "C'mon put some of those newly acquired bicep muscles to use. Don't spank me, I'm not a child. Slap my ass cheek; make my ass cheek jiggle." She leaned over and pushed her ass out a little further.

"Okay…" Dean swallowed hard once more as he exhaled and finally slapped her right butt cheeks.

The sound echoed through the room as Holly let out a soft grunt. "Again baby…I promise you're not hurting me and I'll show you why after a few more of those." She winked at him letting her know she was okay and ready for more.

Dean exhaled once more as he swung and SLAP his eyes were glued to her ass as he watched that right ass cheek jiggle and when he heard a slight moan come from Holly he knew exactly what kind of effect it was having on her. He swung and connected with the same ass cheek and growled when she moaned again. A bright red hand print looked as though it had been freshly tattooed on her right ass cheek.

"You want to try the other one baby?"

No sooner did those words come out of Holly's mouth and Dean's hand collided with her left ass cheek with the power behind it she really wanted because her mouth fell open as she let out a deep moan.

His hand landed on her left ass cheek three more times before the red tattooed hand print appeared. Dean stepped closer as he pushed his body weight against her back letting his hard on press against her beet red bottom. "Now you want to tell me why I just did that?" He asked as he licked her ear lobe.

Holly licked her lips. "Back up a little and give me your hand." She requested. Dean did as she asked and put his right hand in front of her as she took it in her hand; she softly kissed his palm before placing his palm against her ribcage and slowly slid it down the length of her torso; guiding it with her hand on the back of his and slipped his hand into her panties and pushed his fingers between her slick folds.

Dean groaned at what his fingers found in the treasure at the apex of her thighs. She was soaking wet and apparently a few slaps on the ass were what controlled her ability to drench her panties. Dean pushed his hand further between her legs as he slipped two fingers into her velvety core. "You are awfully wet baby." He rasped in her ear as his free arm wrapped around her torso bringing her closer to his body.

"And it's all yours; only you do this to me." Holly admitted in a breathy voice as she felt him working his fingers in and out of her body. A shiver ran down her spine as he growled against her neck and felt his boxer/brief covered erection rubbing against the freshly spanked flesh of her ass.

Dean was just about as nice as he could be and he couldn't do it any longer as he suddenly pulled his fingers from her body and sucked them into his mouth groaning at the flavor that was all hers. He turned and pushed Holly to bend over the waist high dresser in the hotel room; a mirror was directly in front of the dresser as Dean's hand slid down her spine to her panties before he ripped them from her body and tossed the torn pieces away.

Holly chewed her bottom lip knowing what was coming. She knew he liked to be rough but he had yet to be rough with her and she was pretty sure she'd just pushed his last button. She felt his foot press against the inside of her right foot and then her left as he pushed her legs apart.

He removed his boxer/briefs and teased her opening before plunging all the way into the dark moist recesses of her body and smirked when he heard her yell out for him. He grabbed her wrists in his left hand; holding them behind her back as he pulled out until just the tip of his dick remained in her body and waited until she started to squirm with want or need before he slammed back inside her body and let his right hand slap her right ass cheek again.

Holly grunted. "Ugh c'mon Dean put those beautiful thigh muscles to work your dick in me baby." She wasn't above begging; sucking in a breath as he slapped her ass again. Damn her ass was going to be sore tomorrow; she wouldn't be sitting anywhere if she could help it.

Dean smirked as her bottom was turning a nice cherry red; he would make it up to her, but first he was going to make her scream his name as he suddenly started powering in and out of her body like a piston. "Watch me; in the mirror. I want you to watch me as I fuck that sweet pussy of yours Holly."

Holly's emerald eyes peered into the mirror as she locked eyes with Dean's blue/greys as he continued to pound into her while alternating between slapping her right ass cheek and slapping her left ass cheek. She could feel a tightness in her lower abdomen and knew she was about to cum but couldn't say anything. He finally released her wrists as she brought her hands in front of her and she held onto the edge of the dresser.

Dean could feel her starting to milk him. "That's it baby cum all over my dick." He growled in her ear when he leaned over and nipped the side of her neck. His hands slid down and gripped both of her hips as he slammed into her so hard the dresser started rocking.

Holly couldn't hold back any more just the feeling of his pelvis bouncing off her ass and feeling him so deep inside of her body she finally felt the coil spring free as she started cumming in waves.

As soon as Dean felt her cum flood around his dick he sank himself all the way into her body and filled her body with his seed before collapsing gently on her back.

Their breathing was labored as they were coming down. "Jesus Christ Holly, what are you doing to me?"

Holly smirked. "I'm not trying to do anything, but I think I owe you a shower; you definitely smell like a man now." She squealed as Dean lifted her over his shoulder before he softly squeezed her naked backside while hauling her into the bathroom as she laughed.

Her laughter was just about the best sound his ears had ever heard…Next to her moaning his name of course.

* * *

Grey orbs blinked open slowly as the soft body burrowed further into his body. He looked down and was met by familiar auburn curls. The last few weeks he'd been on the road with the WWE, he found himself sleeping in the same bed with the angel he couldn't get enough of in his life.

They'd stayed up late the night before talking once again. They could make a conversation out of anything. Roman could get used to sleeping with her in his arms. They were both fully clothed as they were every other time before; jeans and t-shirts both being as comfortable as they could possibly be.

They were mending each other fast; getting back what each had lost – not only the baby they mourned and lost but the tragedies that happened before they met. The loss of Roman's first baby; the loss of Genevieve's parents. The two tragedies though completely different; effect each person differently bringing them together to heal one another.

Roman smiled softly as he kissed the crown of her head and chuckled when she moved around a little and burrowed further into him is that was even possible. He flinched when her ice cold hands snaked up the front of his t-shirt and rested against his abs which he clenched from the cold. "Jesus woman, are you trying to freeze me out?"

"Mmhmm." She hummed in agreement as she nodded her head.

"Open those eyes and look at me beautiful." Roman requested softly as he kissed the shell of her ear. He watched as she craned her head back and her closed eyes ever so slowly fluttered open. "Morning baby."

"Hmmm Morning handsome." Gen mumbled softly as she attempted to wake up from her sleep induced coma. "We fell asleep with our clothes on again." She stated with a smile.

"I know…clearly I'm doing something wrong." Roman chuckled out before he brushed his lips against hers. "Can I ask you a question or are you not fully awake yet?"

Gen smiled softly as she pushed up a little more and kissed his lips once more. "I'm getting there – one more kiss should do it."

"Only one more? I have a few places I can put one more kiss." Roman rumbled as he leaned his head down and kissed her throat and then the side of her neck and the shell of her ear, before he moved to her forehead, nose and finally claimed her lips. She giggled against his lips and it was a beautiful sound.

One he would never be opposed to hearing more.

Gen sat up and stretched her body out as Roman sat up and pushed himself back against the headboard. "Okay babe, what's up? Ask anything you want." She turned and faced him as she folded her legs Indian style in front of her and her knees were touching against Roman's right leg.

Roman pulled the rubber band from his hair and let his long raven locks down. "My question is…why did you give up wrestling, when you were clearly born to wrestle?"

Gen frowned. "You really want to know?" She looked up at those grey hypnotic eyes of his as she fought to control her jade eyes from pouring emotions. Her tongue came out and wet both of her lips before they rolled together. "I…" She exhaled a soft shaky breath.

Roman reached over and took her small hand into his. "Hey, if you can't talk about it or you're not ready; then you don't have to. I'm not forcing you to say anything." He stated honestly before bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing her knuckles

Gen's frown deepened. "I just – I'm scared to get back in the ring. I tried a hundred times and every time I tried I was just thrown back into that night; hearing babies screams thundering in my ears and it makes me freeze up completely. Even when I tried down in Texas and it was no one but me and Uncle Steve in the practice ring and gym. It didn't matter, I just couldn't do it and after what felt like a thousand times I just stopped trying. About that time Stephanie offered me a job as a writer; because what better person to have as a writer than an ex-wrestlers who was trained by the best?" Gen shrugged.

Roman's free hand reached up and brushed the silent tears from her cheeks. "I'm going to try and get you back in that ring, because that's where you belong; I'll work at your pace – we'll try anything and everything and if we have to call your uncle and my dad then we will."

"Why is this so important to you Roman?" Gen asked.

Roman smiled softly as he pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head; wrapping her in his warm embrace.

"Because that's where your smile has always been the brightest."


	16. Ch 16 Black Spots

**Chapter 16** – Black Spots

Hazel eyes locked onto inky black as a smirk curved his lips. He watched as his wife strutted around their locker room in nothing but a towel. He'd ravaged her at the hotel twice and then got her once in the back seat of their rental from the hotel to the arena and then got her a couple more times in the arena. They'd been married for 5 glorious years and they still couldn't keep their hands off each other; it was almost as if they were still in the honeymoon stage.

They had their fair share of fights that Phil was not ashamed to admit she'd won most of because she was more logical than he ever would be. He was business savvy as far as either of their careers went, but when it came to the scripts for their in ring personas it was all Alexis. They were best friends before they had been anything else and one night dinner and a movie wasn't just between friends anymore; especially when Alexis got tired of his nice guy act and planted her lips on his and took HIS breath away. They dated for 3 months and married in Vegas and not a day had gone by in the last 5 years where either of them regretted a single second of it.

Alexis grabbed her ring gear and shook her head negatively at her husband. "Don't even think about it Brooks. You've already had your way with me five times; I'm tapped out until after my match tonight. I can't imagine how jelly your legs are going to be." She stated as she dressed.

Phil chuckled as he walked over and swatted her ass. "Don't even try to play me girl. I already know you enjoyed every bit of those five times and we'll be at it more once we get to the hotel and you won't complain a bit." He stated in a cocky tone.

Alexis laughed as she pulled her long raven hair into a ponytail. "I never said I didn't enjoy it. I just said I'm tapped out until we get back to the hotel."

Phil chuckled but nodded in agreement as he too pulled his ring gear on. He extended his hand to Alexis as they decided to walk around the arena a little if they didn't they would be naked again in 10 minutes, completely defeating the purpose of the shower they'd just taken.

Phil and Alexis walked around back stage and Phil smirked as he saw the Shield boys sitting on equipment trunks talking with the creative writer who had been handpicked by Hunter to be their script writer.

Phil made a beeline as he walked over. "Hey I heard you were trying to stick my wife in a stable full of men like she's some kind of pet."

Roman stood up as he leveled a 'who the hell do you think you are talking to' look at Phil. He didn't care if the man was a veteran in the WWE; no one would approach Genevieve that way. Roman felt a small cold hand on his forearm and knew it was Gen before he even looked down.

Alexis knew the big guy was dating the tiny wrestler turned creative writer and could see this going sideways very fast if she didn't step up. "Take it easy big guy; I'm sure my husband didn't mean to sound as disrespectful as it came out." Alexis cracked a smile as she held up a hand in defense before she turned it sideway and slapped the back of Phil's head.

Gen stifled a laugh as she shook her head negatively. "It's okay Roman." She knew he only had the best intentions; overprotective as they may have been. "Actually Mr. Brooks, I told the other idiots at the table that you would never go for it. You wouldn't be able to trust that the three men could protect her if things got out of control; no disrespect to my guys."

Roman leaned down and kissed Gen's cheek softly. "We're going to head to the locker room and get ready; come down when you finish or I'll see you afterwards."

Gen looked up as she nodded with a small smile before she pushed up on her toes and softly kissed his lips which he was only too happy to return. She watched as Roman, Dean and Seth disappeared down the hall to their locker room as she turned her attention back to the power couple in front of her. "Sorry about Roman he's a tad overprotective."

Alexis laughed. "Honey if he's a tad overprotective I'd hate to see him in major overprotective mode."

Phil's eyes danced between the two women. "Why is he so overprotective?"

Gen sighed softly. "We've just – we've been through some rough patches and we're finally getting ourselves on the same page and got everything mended. I think he's always going to be that way; he seems to think since I stopped wrestling that I can't defend myself anymore."

Phil frowned. "Why did you stop wrestling? I watched you down in FCW; you belong in that ring."

Alexis reached out and pinched Phil's side. "What my nosy husband means is that whatever your personal reasons aside; you were great when you were in the ring. Every time he watched the videos online he would make me watch them to see what my competition would look like. I have to say you worried me a little with my future in this company. I'm not glad that you stopped, but my worries are a little more at ease now. But I would like to see you get back in the ring and if there's anything we can help you with we'd love to try."

"I may never get in the ring again but then again I might. It just depends on a lot of things." Gen said honestly. "But thank you for the offer just the same." She could hear the fireworks for the beginning of the house show as she smiled softly. "Please excuse me…" She nodded at the couple as she turned and headed to the guys locker room.

* * *

Roman was leaning over lacing up his combat boots as Seth and Dean was both in their pre-match zones; Seth was stretching and warming up his muscles and Dean was pacing the locker room craving a smoke.

Roman shook his head as he pulled his vest on. He was so happy they'd ordered him a different one, but it wouldn't be ready until WrestleMania and that was still ten days away. His current vest was big and bulky and he couldn't stand it. He zipped it up and heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opened the door and smiled at the smiling face looking back at him. He leaned over and caught Gen's lips with his as he pulled her against him.

It had been 3 months since they'd started working everything out; they spent most of their days off together, whether they were in Tampa at her condo or his house in Pensacola or even at his parents place. It was good for them to spend their extra time together. They hadn't ventured into sex, but they both knew they were getting close. Their make out sessions were getting more hands on, but Roman could and would wait.

Gen pulled back from Roman's addictive lips with a small smile. "What was that for?" Roman wasn't a big PDA guy when they were at work – it was no one's business who was dating who; unless they were in a locker room away from everyone outside of their little group and here he was kissing the daylights out of her in the arena hallway. "Not that I'm complaining."

Roman chuckled. "I just needed you to kiss me."

Gen laughed softly. "Well just tell me what else I can help you with."

A smirk curved his lips. "That's a loaded request." He chuckled as her eyes widened when she suddenly realized what she said. Roman stepped back before taking her hand and pulled her into the locker room and kicked the door closed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." He pecked her lips softly.

Gen shook her head. "No it was my fault. I completely set myself up for that. Speaking of which; you do realize after Monday Night Raw you guys are off the rest of the week until Access on Thursday."

Roman nodded. "Right and…"

"So are you coming to Tampa or am I going to Pensacola or are we going our separate ways and you're resting before the biggest match of your career." Gen asked curiously; if he needed the rest and space away from her before his and the guys WrestleMania debut she would completely understand. WrestleMania to the WWE was like the Superbowl to the NFL; it was the biggest event of the year. Access would be Thursday, Friday and Saturday with the Hall of Fame induction ceremony Saturday night and then WrestleMania Sunday. It would be an insane four days and she knew he was going to need all the rest he could get.

Roman shook his head as his hand came up and caressed her cheek. "I think I'd be more disappointed if you weren't around me for our days off than I would be with lack of sleep for the weekend we've got coming up. Genevieve haven't you figured out that I want to spend all my free time with you? Whether, we are on the road in some crappy motel or at one of our homes on a day off; lying in bed with me watching ESPN and you reading all day. I live for every minute we get." He stated honesty before he leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "So well go to Tampa get you packed up for WrestleMania and then take the Amtrak to Pensacola and relax until we have to leave."

"Ok."

That was all she had to say; once he laid everything out for her – she got a firm grasp of how things between them were going to go and that…she could handle.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon true to Roman's word he was laying across his bed watching endless hours of ESPN with Genevieve curled up next to him reading a story on her Kindle. She had at least a hundred stories downloaded to that damn thing. When they weren't talking she was reading constantly. He could care less half the time he would snatch it and fill it with money so she could buy as many books as she wanted. He didn't care he knew it was her way of relaxing and it made her happy.

Roman's arm was around her waist and her t-shirt had ridden up slightly; his thumb was slightly stroking the exposed skin on her waist as his shoulder had become her pillow and his chest her Kindle stand so she could read without holding it. Roman leaned over and kissed the crown of her head as a commercial hit the TV. He grabbed her kindle and saved her spot before setting the device on the nightstand and rolled over pulling her into his arms as his lips descended onto hers.

Gen couldn't help giggling against his lips. This had become the norm between them; commercial breaks were great times to have make-out sessions. She would never complain though. Roman's lips against hers - was always something she enjoyed for all obvious reasons.

Gen could feel his hand slide from her back to her side and then down past her hip to her thigh. His warmth seeped in through her jeans as his lips worked magic along the side of her neck. "Roman…"

"Ugh, I love it when you say my name like that." Roman groaned as he pulled back from her.

"I didn't say it like anything." Gen stated as she swatted his shoulder.

Roman chuckled. "Yes you did, I can't tell if that was a moan or if it was just breathless breathing on your part." He chuckled again when Gen swatted his other shoulder. "What would you like to do today? I can't imagine you want to stay cooped up in this damn house all day."

"I want to be where ever you are. Just spending these days off alone is nice and relaxing. And with WrestleMania approaching fast you are going to need all the rest and relaxation you can possibly get. I don't want your big WrestleMania debut ruined because you didn't get enough sleep." Gen smiled softly before she pecked his lips.

"Well don't forget tomorrow I'm going to head out early and get my right arm tattooed; feel like coming with me and getting one too?" Roman asked curiously; he often wondered if she'd ever mar her beautiful body with ink. He knew she would look beautiful with or without it, but he'd never force her into it.

Gen smiled. "I've always wanted a tattoo; I just could never pick a design."

"Well come with me and you can look and see if you can find something you like; if not you can just laugh and make fun of me when it hurts." Roman chuckled. "In the meantime, come on let' go for a drive." Roman pushed up on his hands and knees and carefully removed him from covering Gen's body. Once he backed off the bed he grabbed her hands and pulled her up. She slipped her sneakers on as he pulled his on as well before heading out the door.

* * *

"Roman…what are we doing here?" Genevieve asked as her jade eyes looked up at the all too familiar building that he had parked in front of. She could feel her heartbeat pick up a little and tried to calm herself as she looked over and watched as Roman's father pulled up next to them and parked.

Roman kissed the back of her hand that he'd had ahold of since they'd gotten into Roman's huge blue Chevy Silverado extended cab. "We're just going to try something. Remember were going at your pace."

Genevieve got out of the truck and was immediately swept up in Sika's arms in a strong hug. She returned it as he kissed her cheek.

"So Roman tells me you're having some reservations about getting back in the ring and that you might need some help or encouragement. Though I can't imagine why you're a capable young lady; I know you can do anything if you put your mind to it." Sika stated honestly.

Gen wasn't sure what to say; she knew Roman had never told his parents what had transpired between them and he definitely didn't tell them about the miscarriage. As far as Patty and Sika were concerned they only thought she went into a bad depression; her uncle had never told them what happened either. Uncle Steve continued to speculate that the baby was Roman's but Gen NEVER confirmed it for him. She didn't want her uncle to kill him and hide the body; which she knew he would've gladly done with all the pain he'd put her through.

This was definitely going to be more difficult than she anticipated.

She followed Roman and Sika into The Wild Samoan Training Center that Sika and his brother, Roman's Uncle Afa started. The closer she got to the ring in the center the more she could feel her palms sweating and her breathing was shaky. "Roman, I don't think this is a good idea…"

Roman looked back as he hand caught hers. "Baby we're not doing anything. Dad came down yesterday and took the ropes down so it will feel less confined." He walked over and hopped up on the apron before he turned and squatted down and held out his hand. "C'mon, the ring is completely open…It's not even a ring any more just a four foot high platform."

Gen licked her lips as she took Roman's hand and as he stood pulled her up onto the apron. Gen walked around a little and she suddenly tuned out Roman and Sika's conversation.

Roman squatted down by the side of the ring as he talked with his dad while keeping an eye on Gen. He was watching her and knew she was fighting whatever was going through her mind.

Gen could feel her breathing labored as she closed her eyes and the sounds of a baby crying started ringing in her ears like it always did. Her hand rested over her lower abdomen. She blinked and started seeing black spots. "R-R-Roman…" She blinked as tears slid down her cheeks. The black spots filled her vision as she suddenly went limp and fell to the mat.

"GENEVIEVE!"


	17. Ch 17 Emotional Purge

**Chapter 17** – Emotional Purge

Roman got to Gen's side and cringed as he could see the tears sliding down her cheeks still; frowned as he caressed Gen's cheek. She was still breathing just passed out. He was hoping he hadn't pushed her too soon, but apparently he was wrong. Jesus he felt like the biggest dick. "Gen baby…come back to me." His hand encased her small one as his thumb rubbed the back of hers.

Sika watched wide eyed as Genevieve passed out and hit the mat and then watched as Roman scrambled across the mat to get to her. He walked up the steps and walked over kneeling down next to the couple. "Roman, what is going on with Genevieve?" He wasn't stupid; no one has a panic attack and passes out in the ring for no reason.

Roman rolled his lips. "It's not really my place to tell you pop. If Gen wants to tell you then she can, but I won't push her to do it. Clearly I pushed her too much today. I shouldn't have brought her here today."

Sika gripped Roman's shoulder. "You couldn't have known how she would react if you brought her here; don't blame yourself son, you've only been trying to help her and she knows that. You guys should come for dinner and maybe we all can sit down and talk."

"Ugh…"

Roman's grey eyes snapped to the soft groan as he watched jade eyes flutter open and lock with his. "How do you feel baby?" He brushed some hair from her face.

"My head hurts." Gen stated as her jade eyes looked up and down and then side to side. "Am I still in the ring?" She asked curiously; when Roman nodded answering her question. "Please get me out of here."

Roman nodded again at her request as he leaned over and scooped her into his arms before standing up and walked over to the edge of the apron and hopped down, landing perfectly on his feet without jarring Genevieve. "You're head hurts because when you passed out; you smacked your head on the mat." He kissed her forehead softly before he sat on the metal steps and set Gen on his lap. "I'm sorry Gen. I'm so sorry baby. I shouldn't have pushed you."

Gen shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Roman's shoulders and buried her face in his neck. "It's okay; no permanent damage babe. I'm okay."

Roman frowned as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body. "You're clearly not okay if you are trembling this hard against me."

"I'll be okay it was a panic attack babe. I usually shiver and shake a little after a strong panic attack. It's normal." Gen stated as she pulled back and looked into Roman's beautiful grey orbs. "I'm okay, I promise. Just give me a few to calm down." She kissed his cheek softly.

Sika was quiet and stayed out of the way, clearly his son was her calming point, but he wasn't going to forget the look on Roman's face; something worse than depression was keeping Genevieve from getting back in the ring and that was what they really needed to get to the bottom of.

* * *

An hour later, Roman and Gen found themselves sitting at Roman's parent's house. On the car ride back, Roman warned Gen about his dad asking about her. He told her what he'd said to his father and that ultimately it really was up to her whether or not she told his parents. She already knew the questions would run rampant from Sika after she panicked and passed out at the training center.

They'd eaten dinner all together and were sitting at the dining room table. Roman pulled Gen's chair around the table and next to his as he watched his mom and dad sit across from them, Roman kept one arm around her waist and his free hand was holding both of hers.

Sika nodded. "Okay Gen, you wanted to talk; you've got the floor."

Gen inhaled before she exhaled shaky; she looked at Roman and he nodded that he agreed with her. It would be hard, but he wouldn't leave her side. "It was no secret that Roman and I didn't get along 85% of the time in FCW. We were constantly bumping heads and smarting off to each other. It was bad."

Patricia looked at her youngest child. "Son, what does that mean?"

Roman looked down feeling ashamed he was about to come clean to both his parents. "I'm not proud to admit I was a complete asshole to her. I was a jerk and talked terrible to her; after I found out you helped train her I just got worse. I did a lot of accusing and stupid things. I was such a dick; I'm really surprised she didn't punch me in the face. She would've had good cause to."

Gen shook her head. "As much as I wanted to dot his eye for him; I chose not to. Somewhere out of the blue we started getting a long and have regular conversations. He showed up on my door step and we…" She suddenly couldn't tell the older couple sitting across from her and Roman since she thought of them as surrogate parents.

Roman chuckled softly when he realized why she stopped. "We made love. I got scared because I'd fallen in love with her and was suddenly realizing I loved her more than I loved wrestling and I hadn't felt like that in a long time. I left before morning and then avoided her for a few weeks because I couldn't face what I'd done or how I felt."

Sika frowned at what his son was say. "But what does that have to do with what happened today?"

Patricia looked at all three people at the table. "What happened today?"

Roman sighed heavily. "Dad and I took Gen to the training facility to see if we could help her get back in the ring and she had a panic attack and passed out. You guys were under the impression that she sunk into a deep depression while still in FCW for no reason, but she has a reason."

Sika's frown deepened. "What happened?"

Gen cleared her throat. "The night I got called into William and Dusty's office and was informed I was getting called up to the main roster; I had a match. It was with the new girl Paige, she was still slightly wet behind the ears, but she was phenomenal in the ring and I was going to be jobbing to her to make her look flawless. We ran around doing our own thing; I was already not feeling good. Everyone in the back had gotten the flu and it was going around. I threw up a couple of times and didn't think anything of it. Right before she slapped her finishing move on me; I took a hard knee to the stomach and felt something weird happen inside of me."

Gen could feel the tears pricking her eyes as she blinked and they began sliding down her cheeks. "When I got to the back…I started bleeding and going into shock. They got me to the hospital and told me I was 2 months pregnant and had a miscarriage."

Patty gasped loudly as she covered her mouth with her hand as Sika grabbed her free hand. "Genevieve…" She whispered.

Roman licked his top lip before he rolled his lips together. "I let my past dictate what to do and I left her there at the hospital. I didn't go see her or talk to her. I had no desire to give a shit."

"You were thinking about Nadia." Patty stated softly as she watched her son nod his head in agreement. "Oh Roman, how could you think that?" She questioned, but knew the answer.

"So what happened from there?" Sika asked as he; like his son kept an arm around his wife and her free hand in his.

"I went off the grid for 10 weeks locked away in my condo in Tampa. I didn't go anywhere or eat or sleep. I pulled the shades and sat on the floor in the corner of my room. I blamed myself. Seth got worried and called Uncle Steve and he's the one who initially came at got me. When you guys came out to see me, I'd been there for 6 months in therapy. My depression was so bad I didn't think I was going to make it out; getting in the ring – panic sets in and for some reason I don't hear anything going on around me. The sound of a thousand babies crying fills my ears and I panic so much I start seeing spots and black out."

Genevieve looked at Patty and could see the tears sliding down her cheeks and Sika's eyes were watering up as well. Roman left the table only to come back with a box of tissue as he set it in the middle of the table before handing his mother and Gen one and taking his place beside Gen again. She felt his arm go around her as he pressed his lips to her temple softly.

"I know I made plenty of mistakes through this whole ordeal, but were learning and healing together from it. At some point I had to realize that Gen is not Nadia and Nadia is not Gen. Nadia was cruel and heartless and Gen has nothing but love to give. She forgave me and we're working to build a relationship that we should've built in FCW."

Patty wiped her eyes as she pushed back her chair and stood from the table; she made her way around and sat next to Gen before taking the girl in her arms, allowing her to cry and purge all her emotions out.

Roman's heart felt like it was shattering in his chest as he listened to his mother and Gen cry together. Roman kept his hand in the middle of her back. 'Gen baby don't cry, please don't cry." Roman would beg if he had too.

Gen looked over and felt Roman palm her cheek as her hand covered his. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"It's my own fault for letting it happen, Gen. I was the asshole in this whole situation. But were making it better baby. I will make it all better." Roman promised. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her lips to his and kissed them softly.

Sika cleared his throat. "I could be extremely pissed about the situation or extremely hurt for the loss of a life. But I can see you both are still battling it, so all I can do really is support and offer all the love in my heart, which after your mother brother, sisters, you and Gen won't be much, but it will be enough to help."

Roman looked at his dad. "Thanks pop. It was a lesson learned for both of us."

It really had been a complete lesson…One they wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

Roman laid in bed staring at the TV with Genevieve snuggled deep into his side. They'd laid there a couple of hours after leaving his parents and neither had moved yet. Roman leaned down and softly kissed the top of her head. "Are you okay babe?" He asked softly.

Gen knew they'd both been quiet since getting back to Roman's house. She looked up and locked onto the grey eyes she loved so much before she nodded. "Yea, I'm ok. Today wasn't the easiest day and discussing everything about the pregnancy and miscarriage with your parents was tough for all obvious reasons, but they needed to know."

Roman nodded in agreement. He leaned down and caught her lips as he felt her arm wrap around his torso and fist his t-shirt as she pulled him towards her. He willingly rolled because he didn't want her hurting herself. He felt her right leg wrap around his hip and thigh as his hand caress the side of her torso and then down her hip and to her thigh, before sliding up the back of her thigh and grabbed a hand full of her jean covered backside.

Roman's lips left Gen's as he kissed down the side of her neck and just the way she moved her head and gave him more access to what he wanted made the crotch of his jeans tighter; the small gasp that came from her lips when he moved his hips told him she felt just how much he wanted her. Her fingertips slipped under his t-shirt and started tracing his abs which he couldn't help clenching. This was about to get heated really fast and he needed her permission; he needed to make sure she was ready for what he wanted to happen. "Baby, you need to tell me now if you need me to stop; I know you can feel how hard you made me."

Genevieve softly bit her bottom lip. "Don't stop…"

Roman pulled back slightly and made eye contact with Gen. "Are you sure? I can stop if we stop now, but if we go too much further I'm not sure I'll be able too." He had to be brutally honest with her.

"I want you; I want you as much as you want me right now." Gen stated honestly. Gen's hands slid down and unbutton his jeans, pulled the zipper down and her hand slid between his boxer/briefs and his skin as she stroked him softly; smirking as he groaned loudly.

Roman nearly swallowed his tongue when he felt her small hand wrap around his erection. "Jesus Christ what has gotten into you baby?" Roman asked as he saw the smirk on her face.

"I waited so long to feel you inside of my body again. I'm done waiting Roman. When I said I want you as much as you want me, I wasn't lying. I want to feel you in me." Gen mumbled against his lips as she stroked him a few more times.

Roman groaned again. "Man fuck this; if this is what we want then we're not waiting anymore." Roman pushed up onto his knees as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it. "Sit up baby." He watched as she did as requested as he stripped her of her t-shirt and bra. As he captured her right nipple into his mouth he started unbuttoning her button fly jeans once they were undone he slipped a hand into her panties and slipped a finger between her soaking folds and felt her whole body jerk at his movements as his finger circled her hard nub.

Gen's hands grabbed onto Roman's biceps as her eyes rolled back; his lips kissed across her chest and took her left nipple into his mouth as he maneuvered her jeans and panties from her body. His lips kissed down her flat stomach and he somehow got rid of his jeans and boxer/briefs as well.

Roman found himself cradled between her thighs with his erection at the entrance of her core. He was resting his upper body on his elbows as he slowly pushed into her body; once he had bottomed out he sat still for her. He could tell by how tightly she was wrapped around him that it had been a while – probably since the last time she was with him. Though even he had to admit this was his first time back inside of a woman since he'd last been with her.

Roman's greys locked with the beautiful jade that held his heart. "I love you Genevieve. I think I've loved you since the first day I met you."

Gen felt full but she didn't move a muscle they were both highly sensitive and the words she just heard come from Roman were enough to almost make her cry, but she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I love you too Roman Reigns."


	18. Ch 18 Love Me Back To Life

**Chapter 18** – Love Me Back To Life

Jade eyes fluttered open as her body moved around in the soft bed; she could feel the sheet at her waist as she was lying on her stomach. The delicious ache between her thighs was enough to let the memories of making love all night the night before. Jeez, Roman was definitely going to need to relax more today after his tattoo; she already knew he was bound to be sore just from that, but at least he didn't have to get in the ring until Sunday. They didn't even get to bed until 5 this morning. They would be flying out tomorrow morning EARLY to make it to Access for WrestleMania weekend.

Genevieve moved around slightly as she turned and looked to her left and could see Roman sleeping soundly on his back, his right arm up behind his head and his left hand on his abs. She propped her head up on her right hand as she watched his chest move up and down slowly. He looked so peaceful and completely at ease.

It was almost a shame to wake him up.

A smirk graced her face as she slowly moved across the small space to Roman's large body; she leaned over and started placing soft kisses across his bare chest. She could hear him softly grumbling awake, but had yet to open his eyes. Her lips continued to kiss down his chest and abs as her eyes looked up watching his face. She stifled a giggle as she watched his tongue come out and lick his lips, but his eyes stayed closed. "I know you're awake baby."

Roman chuckled softly as his head was still foggy and thick with sleep. "Just laying here wondering exactly what in the hell you think you are doing…" He all but asked.

"I couldn't help but notice a part of you was up before the rest of you." Gen whispered against the tight skin across his abdominals as her index finger nail slowly ran up the length of his already present erection.

"Oh God baby, don't tease me." Roman begged.

Gen had already pulled the sheet down and couldn't help letting her lust filled jade eyes scrap down this man's amazing body before they landed on the prize. Gen leaned down and engulfed Roman's erection completely into her mouth.

Roman's eyes SHOT open when he felt the end of his dick hit the back of Gen's throat.

What a way to wake up…

* * *

Dean and Holly had been in Vegas relaxing at Dean's house. He'd been living in an apartment and decided he didn't want neighbors so he found a house 20 minutes out and started living there with no one around.

Emerald eyes slowly came up out of the water like an alligator stalking its prey. The water hid her smirk as she watched his beautifully toned body float around the pool on a floatation devise and she could hear soft snores coming from him.

She really had worn him out last night.

They had gotten more into the whole pain is pleasure side of their relationship when he spanked her ass cherry red and then gave her the fuckin of a life time.

They had barely made it home from dinner when he felt her come up and not only pinch the head of Dean's dick but also bit his collar one and left teeth impressions in his skin. He couldn't help as he grabbed her arm and drug her into the living room and threw her over his lap.

Imagine his surprise when he lifted her skirt to paddle her ass she wasn't wearing panties.

Dean smacked each of her beautiful fleshy ass cheeks ten times; hard enough to turn them bright red and kick her sexual appetite on, but not so hard that he placed her in physically pain.

Dean looked down and his eyes widened at his jeans they were soaked with her juices that had leaked from her body when he was spanking her. With nothing else said they both dropped to the floor as Dean pulled her hips and pulled his jeans and boxer/briefs down enough to shove his engorged erection into her body and started literally fuckin the daylights out of her. Her favorite position; doggy style – the only thing she had to complain about was that metal zipper biting into her beet red ass from how hard he was pounding into her and even then – she never said a word unless it was to scream 'harder'.

She was pulled from the memories of the night as she watched Dean's body move a little on the floating devise. She'd been doing laps under water so the waves above wouldn't disturb him. But at this point she was past being nice as she slowly moved around to the floatation and suddenly flipped it over and then walked over and stood on the steps in the water and folded her arms over her chest. She could hear Dean spitting and sputtering from his rude awakening.

The shock of the ice cold water to his body that was literally warmed from the sun woke him with a start as he suddenly realized he was in the pool and stood up. His blue/grey eyes narrowed at the evil laughter coming from the side of the pool. He turned to see Holly standing in her dark red bikini her chestnut hair wet and sticking to her skin as her emerald eyes danced with laughter.

"What you didn't get enough last night?" Dean growled.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Holly smirked. "Do I ever get enough of you?" She asked honestly.

"Why must you answer a question with a question?" Dean questioned.

Holly shrugged. "Because I can and do love to challenge your brain. It is quite sexy when I make you use it properly." Holly answered truthfully. Holly's eyes widened as Dean growled and tried to tread through the chest deep water as fast as he could to get to Holly; who turned and took off running through the back patio and into the house.

Dean climbed out of the side of the pool as she pulled his shirt over and tossed it somewhere he really didn't care before he kicked his shoes off at the back door and ran through the back patio into the back of the house as well. His blue/greys followed the water footprints on his hard wood floors. If it had been anyone else; he would've ripped their feet from their bodies and bludgeoned them to death with them.

A piece of red material hanging on the newel post caught his eyes and he noticed it was her bikini top. "I hope you are getting drier the further upstairs you get, because someone's been a naughty girl and when I started to spank that ass I don't want you catching a cold from my swing." Dean voiced loudly while looking up the stairs and not seeing or hearing anything.

He reached out and pulled her bikini top from the newel post as his feet started to slowly ascend the stairs; his blue/grey's dancing from side to side watching and looking for any sign of Holly. When she wanted to hide no one could find her. And no one knew that better than him.

Dean continued up the stairs quietly; if he wanted to catch her he had to be equally as quiet when he took the stairs. Some of them creaked because they were wood. A whistle echoed down the stairs and just as Deans blue/greys looked up; Holly's wet bikini bottoms landed over his eyes with a wet slap. "Nice shot baby."

Holly giggled as she took off. "I learn from the best; I learned from you." She credited the man growling on the stairs.

Dean snatched the bikini bottoms off his face as he growled and took off up the stairs. He skidded to a stop in front of his…err their bedroom when he heard the shower running. He quickly disposed of the rest of his clothing and made his way into the bathroom. The steam was already fogging the mirrors and windows and he could see hear beautiful naked figure through the glass shower walls and doors. His dick hardened painfully as the shower door opened and his eyes snapped down when her hand wrapped around his erection and pulled him into the shower.

Like he was going to stop her?

Dean lifted her until she had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist. "Move in with me…" He wasn't asking; it was more of a demand.

Holly's emerald eyes widened. "Don't toy with me Dean Ambrose. You might not like my response."

"Bet me."

"Okay, yes I'll move in with you." She looked at him defiantly.

"Good, after WrestleMania we'll start moving your shit to Vegas." Dean quipped back.

Holly's mouth dropped open. She didn't think he was serious. "You love your bachelor pad; you know without the actually pain in the ass controlling woman to fuck it up."

"I've come to the conclusion that my bachelor pad really isn't anything without you and honestly, I love you more…" Dean admitted; he could see her eyes getting glassy. "Shit don't cry beautiful. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm not crying…"

"Umm, yes you are." Dean stated as he watched a few silent tears trickle down her cheeks.

"No I'm not. I would never cry over something so trivial." Holly demanded.

Dean chuckled. "I'm glad you love me too; otherwise me demanding you to move in with me would be really awkward right now." He chuckled as she smacked his chest with a wet slap; burying his face in the side of her neck he felt himself completely come alive as he slipped himself into her body.

Home; what a great place to be.

* * *

If the clear blue sky was any indication of what the day was going to be like; it was going to be a hell of a day. Seth was dressed in tan khakis that were tight in all the right places, a white button down shirt stretched across his muscled chest with the long sleeves nicely rolled up to just below his elbows. His two toned hair was pulled back into a bun at the nape of his neck. His feet were bare as he kept digging his toes into the warm sand.

Seth kept fisting his hands at his sides; his nerves were about to get the best of him. A chorus of 'Ooo's and Ahhh's' filled the air as his head snapped to the left and his heart flipped in his chest.

Sophie was in a white knee length summer dress; the while made her sun-kissed skin glow. Her beautiful dark honey blonde hair was in waves down around her face. His chocolate brown eyes traveled down and took in her long tanned legs as he saw her cute bare feet with her French manicured toes as she walked towards his with a sweet smile on her face and a small bouquet of roses in her hands.

A pat on Seth's back brought him back to reality. "Breathe son…" His father chuckled.

Seth watched as Sophia stopped in front of him and turned to face him with a smile on her face. "You're sure about this right?"

Sophia giggled softly. "It's a little late to be asking me that now right?" She whispered as someone cleared their throat.

Chocolate eyes and ocean blue eyes turned to face the minister.

"We've gathered together today to observe these two young lovely creatures: Seth Rollins and Sophia Dasher - confess their love for one another before God and his witnesses. The couple has written their own vows. Go ahead…" The minister nodded at the two of them.

Seth smirked. "Ladies first..."

Sophia's smile turned into a full blow grin as she began speaking.

They had decided they'd spent enough time apart. They were in love before the split, they were in love during the split and now after the split they were still in love. They knew the best way to prove it and show it would be to invite a handful of people who mattered in their life to Tampa and make it official. They didn't want a long engagement or the stress of planning a wedding would surly cause the couple. They just wanted to be married and spend the rest of their lives with each other.

Seth could feel every word she spoke as his eyes danced between her blue orbs and her beautiful full red lips. He couldn't have been happier. He had his best friend back in his life and the love of his life as well. The only thing that made it even better was when he felt the cool metal of the wedding band as Sophia slid the ring onto his left ring finger. He watched as she brought his hand up to her lips and softly kissed the knuckle at the end of his left ring finger.

Sophia winked at Seth and listened as he cleared his throat and began reciting his own vows. She wasn't sure how she had survived without him for so long when she suggested they split until he could make it to the main roster. She had never done something so stupid in her entire life. She knew it killed him; but it killed her even more since she'd been the one to make the decision. She felt it was right at the time but as soon as she moved over she knew it was the biggest mistake she ever made. She missed him morning, noon and night.

It was hard keeping her emotions in check on the road and even harder to watch his career flourish at FCW/NXT; all she had to do was pick up the phone and tell him she missed him and couldn't live without him and everything would've been patched up. But the small voice in the back of her head was telling her not too. He needed his time in developmental and between that and trying to juggle a relationship with someone on the main roster, it would've been hell for both of them.

Cutting ties might not have been the total answer, but staying together wasn't the answer either. They couldn't find a happy medium so talking on the phone and texting kept them still connected; not really enough to keep them happy, but enough to keep the love there.

Sophia looked down as she felt the ring slide up her left ring finger and smiled as Seth mimicked her and kissed her left ring finger knuckle.

The minister announced them husband and wife as Seth stepped closer before cupping her face. "Mrs. Rollins…" He murmured against her lips.

Sophia softly bit her bottom lip as her eyes locked with his. "Mr. Rollins…" She whimpered against his.

Seth took her lips in a soft kiss to seal the deal.

A thousand and one thoughts raced through their minds of what was to come in the near future for them.

The future was the future.

Right now…they had some celebrating to do.


	19. Ch 19 WrestleMania 29

**Chapter 19** – WrestleMania 29

- Sunday WrestleMania 29 –

Emerald green eyes looked around at the packed arena. Holly was in some awe of how many fans were sitting there just waiting for the PPV to begin. Sophia was standing next to her as they enjoyed the reaction to the crowd from some of the pre-show festivities.

Holly couldn't wait for the guys to have their match; as neither could Sophia. The boys refused to tell them if they were winning or losing. Naturally everything had to be a surprise.

Holly's head jerked to the left as she felt an arm brush hers and smiled as Genevieve saddled up next to her. "I know you know if the boys are going to win or not. Just tell me please." Holly wasn't above begging. Her nerves were on end and she just wanted to know.

"Yea you need to give up the goods sister. I want to know if my man is winning tonight."

"Of course I know. I'm still writing for them; Hunter is enjoying the storylines too much." Genevieve laughed as she shook her head negatively at the girls. "I wish I could help you ladies out but it's not feasible at this time; besides Dean and Seth would skin me alive. Dean's already threatened to 'tan my hide' if I said a word to you and Seth threatened some kind of torture if you found out as well. I'm not risking the safety of my backside for your men if they are not mine."

Holly's emerald eyes sparkled. "Dean asked me to move in with him…in Vegas." She blurted out before she blinked a few times and her eyes danced between the shocked looks on Gen and Sophia's faces.

"Are you serious?" Sophia asked wide eyed.

Holly nodded as she looked down at her hands. "And he dropped the L word on me."

"SHUT…UP!" Gen exclaimed. "Oh my God. Dean right? Dean Ambrose asked you to move in with him and said he loved you? All in the same sentence or was this like sporadically through an evening of suck and fuck?"

Holly's cheeks reddened as a nice blush crept up her body. "GENEVIEVE! I can't believe you just asked me that." She stated quietly while looking around and making sure no one was listening in on their very private conversation.

Gen chuckled. "Why not; I've never sugar coated anything with any of you. My mouth should never be a shock to you."

Sophia laughed. "You know she's right." She flipped her hair out of her face slightly. "Besides I'm with her; when did he decide to drop the bomb on you?"

Holly shook her head at both women. "Actually he dropped both living arrangements and the L word on me while we were in the shower before we got to the…suck and fuck; as you so eloquently put it." Holly made a sour face as she pinched both Genevieve and Sophia's sides and laughed as both girls yelped and slapped her hands away.

Gen smirked. "I can't believe our little Deanie has grown up over these last few months. He's got his big boy underoos on and asking his girl to live with him and tell her he loves her." Gen laughed as she pinched Holly's cheeks when she once again blushed.

It was Holly's turn to yelp when she slapped away Gen's hands. Sophia giggled. "Wow we have to stop having talks like this. We're going to end up bruising each other." She stated while rubbing her side where Holly had pinched her.

Holly's eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of something sparkling on Sophia's left hand. "You mind telling us just what the actual fuck THAT is?" She asked as she pointed out the three stoned diamond ring and the braided band that matched it.

Sophia blushed slightly as she held up her left hand. "Seth asked me to marry him over the break before WrestleMania and I said yes. And within 2 days I was standing on the beach in Tampa with my parents and his parents and we were exchanging vows, rings and kisses and before I knew it; I was Mrs. Seth Rollins. I already filed all my paperwork to change my name for the company and well – everything else."

Gen smiled softly as she pulled Sophia in for a tight hug while Holly's arms surrounded both girls. "Why didn't you tell us wench, we would've come for it?"

Sophia brushed the couple of happy tears that had trickled down her cheeks. "It was just close family and spur of the moment. We just waited so long to get back together and I know a year and a half really doesn't seem like much but it felt like forever to us. We just wanted to get married and start our lives together. I can't even imagine being with anyone else but Seth."

Holly shook her head. "I can't believe so much happened in a few short days. Gen and Roman had sex again finally, you flipping got married; Dean freaking told me he loves me. Lord, what could possibly happen next seriously?" She asked honestly.

Gen laughed. "I got a tattoo with Roman."

"Girl that tattoo Roman got on his right arm is going to have the fangirls - IM SORRY WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" Holly almost stroked out.

Gen and Sophia couldn't help laughing as she gingerly reached up and pulled her t-shirt down and the red faded to black letters GH+RR surrounded by a heart was placed directly under her collar bone. "It's still a little tender, but I think it's a perfect declaration for my love for Roman; at least for now."

Holly's eyes widened. "Wow! Now that's an assertion of love. And all Roman got was some Samoan tribal shit on his arm."

Gen laughed. "Yea but his is paying homage to his family's heritage; which I hope to be part of in the future." She stated honestly.

"If Sika and Patty have it their way it will be sooner than Roman thinks." Sophia giggled out.

The girls laughed knowing it was definitely true.

* * *

"What's up bitches?"

Holly, Genevieve and Sophia's heads snapped around and smirked as they watched Alexis Brooks walking up to them as she was fixing her wrestling outfit; having just come from hair and make-up.

Holly made a face. "Bout time you joined us woman."

Alexis laughed. "So not my fault; that new ditsy hair girl nearly burned the tips of my hair and I almost had to dislodge my foot from her ass. I get she's nervous but damn."

"Don't worry I'm sure Phil will still love you after you go bald." Gen laughed as she threw her arm around Alexis's shoulder.

Alexis gave Gen a death glare. "Bitch…" Alexis mumbled as she laughed.

"I'm only here to serve your ego." Gen winked at Lexi.

Alexis's entrance music started blasting though the speakers. "Stand back ladies and I pound this princess into puree." She took a deep breath and took off to the ring.

"That's my Queen." The girls turned and saw Phil, Dean, Seth and Roman approaching.

"If that's your queen, then this is definitely the Emperor of my universe." Seth stated wrapping his arms around Sophia.

Dean chuckled as he bowed to Phil and Seth. "Queen…Emperor…Meet my Fireball." He stated as he saddled up behind Holly as he gently bit the side of her neck.

Gen shook her head as she felt Roman's arm wrap around her waist. "Don't even try to get cleaver with this bunch."

"They can't even spell cleaver baby; why waste our time?" Roman chuckled as he leaned down and caught her lips in a soft kiss.

Roman's chuckle deepened as he watched Seth, Dean and Phil all give him the finger. "I do believe that's directed at me baby and not you."

Gen scoffed. "Ya think?"

"Yea baby, I think." He rumbled against her neck as he was slowly moving her away from the group.

* * *

Genevieve couldn't imagine where Roman was taking her as she continued to let him lead her with his hand in the middle of her back. She finally let the curiosity get the best of her. "Where are we going?" Gen asked as her eyes moved up and looked at Roman who smiled softly.

"Just come with me for a minute beautiful." He requested as his grey orbs looked around and found an empty hallway that was pretty much the equipment trunk catch-all. He guided her down to nearly the end before he stopped and lifted her by the hips and set her on the waist high trunk before capturing her lips.

Gen pulled back as her jade eyes locked with his grey orbs. "What is going on? Did you really bring me down a dark hallway to have a make out session with me before your match?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Maybe I brought you down here to take advantage of you." He stated as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Maybe I brought you down here so we could have some privacy."

"Privacy; for what? You want me to flash you before you go out to the ring?" Gen asked cheekily.

Roman groaned. "No you keep those covered up." He pointed at her breasts. "They are mine to play with later and I don't feel like going to the ring with a hard on; as much as I love being hard and being buried in your body." He whispered against the shell of her ear and chuckled when he felt her shiver. "Do you want to know the real reason I brought you down here?"

Gen smiled softly as she felt Roman's thumbs rubbing circles on the back of her hands. "Yea…I have to admit I'm curious."

Roman's grey eyes locked with her beautiful jade once more. "I brought you down here to ask you to marry me. I know I probably could've done it more romantic on a day off, with flowers, music or half naked or some shit. But you know me…"

"Yea, you wouldn't be you without all the glitz and glamour." Gen stated softly.

"No, I really wouldn't."

"You've always been every bit of the 'what you see is what you get' motto. That is exactly how I've always been my whole life. Neither of us pretend of be something were not." Gen agreed as she watched Roman nod in agreement.

"I figured I put us through enough hell these last couple of years to last each of us through our lifetime and I really don't want to wait any longer. I love you and you know I'd do anything for you; if I could bring the baby back I would rewind time but we both know it's not realistic. I would still love to get you back in the ring, but right now it's a long shot and you seem to be doing just fine without being there." Roman moved closer as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"Tonight is a big night in my career and I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else. Just like I already know I don't want to share my life with anyone else but you. You're it for me Genevieve." Roman's hands came up and cupped her face. "Will you marry me?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Yes…" She whimpered before he took her lips with his; whimpering once more when he pulled away and retrieved a little black velvet box from the pocket of his black cargo pants and flipped it open. 3 diamonds perched on a silver band was staring back at her. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she watch Roman take the ring and slide it onto her left ring finger. "It's beautiful."

"Yes it is, but not nearly as beautiful as you." Roman stated as he looked at the ring sitting on her finger. "My parents are going to flip."

"Your parents are going to stroke out babe; do NOT tell them over the phone." Gen chastised. Gen stood up as she pushed up on her toes and wrapped her arms around Roman's neck as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her body pulling her as close as he could before he stood up straight lifting her off the ground. She giggled into the side of his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his hands go under her thighs to make sure she didn't fall.

"Hey Roman shake a leg our match is after the Divas…Oops…Sorry." Dean stated when he noticed he'd interrupted a private moment. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Roman looked up from the side of Gen's neck and chuckled. "Yea but you managed to anyway bro. No problem. We'll be there in a minute." Roman stated before setting Gen back on her feet and took her hand walking back to the gorilla pit just in time to catch the end of the Diva match.

* * *

"1…2…3…You're winner and NEW WWE Diva's Champion ALEXIS!" Lillian Garcia Announced.

Phil's mouth fell open as he watched the referee raise his wife's hand in victory as they handed her the belt. He looked at the monitor in complete shock as he watched Alexis turn to the camera and point to it. "This is for you baby!" She blew a kiss to the camera and winked. Phil knew she was talking to him, but he had NO idea she was slated to win. Even after his loss to Mark Calaway -also known as the Undertaker.

Phil watched as the Shield members kissed their respective girls and headed out to their entrance positions; they would be entering through the crowd like they had since they had entered the company. His attention was pulled from the trio of nervous friends as he looked over and watched as his wife walked behind the curtain.

Alexis smiled as she ran over and jumped into his arms securing her legs around his waist as his hands went to her backside. "That was for you."

Phil smiled as he softly kissed her lips, which quickly turned heated. "You little sneak!" Phil accused as he pulled back. "Why didn't you tell me you were winning tonight? I thought they were supposed to kept the title on Kaitlyn and AJ was going to take it from her next month?" He questioned curiously.

Alexis shook her head negatively. "They were going to and when she found out they were leaving her out of WrestleMania this year she blew a gasket and Stephanie told her she could have a month off to cool her jets."

Phil smirked. "How long have you known that you were going to win?" He asked.

"The whole time..." Alexis smirked cheekily.

"Oh someone has been a VERY naughty girl and is so going to be punished later tonight; clearly it will be part of the celebration."

"Yay celebration!" Alexis exclaimed as she threw her arms around her husband.

* * *

3 pairs of eyes stared at the monitor as three arms were raised in the air.

"1…2…3…You're winners…THE SHIELD!"


	20. Ch 20 Distance

**This story was inspired by the song Distance by: Christina Perri**

**I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you're ready for the next adventure.**

**Thanx to everyone who read, reviewed or just lurked. It's all very much appreciated.**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 20 ** - Distance

-Sunday Royal Rumble 2015-

It had been a year and nine months since WrestleMania 2013. A lot had happened since that night as well. The guys in the Shield had stayed together until after WrestleMania 2014 then they were split to start their own singles careers.

Sophia Rollins stood back stage as she watched her husband out technical wrestle Antonio Cesaro. As far as technical wrestlers go Antonio was definitely one of the VERY best. Towards the end of Seth's stint in the Shield they started calling him the Architect; with good reason. Seth had speed and agility on his side he was thinking 5 moves ahead of anyone else in the ring and it showed.

"So how proud of him are you right now?" Gen asked as she stood back stage waiting for the last couple of matches.

Sophia smiled softly. "He deserves this win. How excited are you for Roman's win?"

Gen smiled as she nodded. "I couldn't be happier. No one deserves it more than him."

The girls attention was pulled back to the monitor as the bell was rung signaling the end of the match.

"Here is your winner and NEW United States Champion Seth Rollins."

Seth flipped his shoulder length two toned hair out of his face and raised his title in the air.

Sophia smiled as they raised Seth's hand. "That my champion."

"You champion; my best friend." Gen giggled out.

Roman was standing in gorilla position as he embraced one of his best friends. "I'm proud of you bro! I was glad to see they were finally giving you the US belt. You worked your ass off for it."

"Thanks man. I'll see you after the rumble." Seth stated after accepting his hug and hair ruffling Roman as ways gave him.

Roman nodded. "You bet your ass you will. You better go check on that wife of yours; someone gave her indigestion." Roman chuckled out as he watched a smile spread across his bro's face before he turned and jogged off to find his wife no doubt.

Roman stretched out his body as he warmed up his muscles. Once the Shield had been disbanded, Seth went back to wrestling in his trunks and was a famous babyface for the WWE. Dean started wrestling in holy jeans and was back to wearing his black leather jacket to the ring and made quite the career for being a heel; Roman stuck with the black cargo pants but ditched the tactic vest and undershirt. Shirtless was a lot easier to do. Roman had been a heel for a while, but lately the writers were talking about turning him babyface.

* * *

"Hey big man." A familiar voice stated from behind Roman.

Roman turned and chuckled at Dean standing behind him with the WWE Championship around his waist. "What's up bro?" Roman asked as they bumped fists.

"Nothing man. I just saw Gen; she said they are finally having you win the rumble so you can take the World Heavyweight strap from Orton." Dean stated.

Roman nodded. "Yea he's finally decide he wants to retire this year; after that motorcycle accident last year here he almost lost his fuckin arm, he finally decided to call it quits. His ex-wife moved out to California and he's going to find a place out there and get reacquainted with his daughter. He doesn't want to miss anymore of her life. I'm kind of surprised he didn't go sooner; especially after the accident." Roman said truthfully.

"Yea but Orton was always a dick to every newbie in the company because he didn't want to job or play his part and help build up the new talent. Good riddance to him. Those cheap shots he took at you at TLC last month were bullshit and I was waiting for Gen to lose her shit and whoop Randall's ass." Dean chuckled out.

Roman joined in the laugh. "Yea, she doesn't tend to get over protective. Remember last year when Dave beat me out of winning the Rumble and he came by and was all 'better luck next time jr' and patted my shoulder? She ripped him a new asshole for talking down to me. She was so pissed off."

Dean couldn't stop laughing. "I've never seen a guy cower like that before it was great. He's just as big as you and his shoulders slumped and his tail tucked between his legs as he started backing away from her. She straight up told him if he didn't have any better respect for the people in the company who kept it going after he bailed like a fuckin baby then maybe he shouldn't have come back. Man, Hunter stood there the whole time laughing."

Roman chuckled harder. "Bro, it wasn't just Hunter, it was everyone; all of us stood there as she berated someone 3 times her size. I mean I'm married to the woman and even her stink eye can make me flinch but I'm not stupid enough to do or say anything disrespectful to anyone in the business past or present. If you remember Dave didn't renew his four month contract after that and went back to Japan."

"Yea where his tattoo aped ass belongs." Dean added with a snort. "Good luck bro." Dean held his fist out as Roman bumped it.

"Tell my wife we're celebrating tonight." Roman stated as his grey eyes went to the ring as he waited for his cue into the Rumble at slot 5. It was going to be a long grueling 30 man beat down but he was ready for it as he taped up his wrists with the black medical tape; gone were his Velcro wrist wraps with his other Shield paraphernalia.

* * *

Genevieve was sitting on the equipment trunk next to Sophia; Seth had showered and joined them as he walked up and kissed his wife's 6 month pregnant belly. "Hi baby boy. 3 more months little man." He caressed her belly through the t-shirt she wore.

"Excuse me, Mr. Rollins; your wife is up here." Sophia stated as she tugged on the bun at the nape of his neck.

Seth's chocolate eyes looked up at her ocean blues. "My Apologies Mrs. Rollins. I had to greet my son." He straightened up as he leaned down and caught her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Hey! Hey! That's how you go that one. No fraternizing in front of my daughter." Gen scolded.

Seth chuckled as he felt a kick from inside his wife's belly. He looked down. "I know son, we want you out as much as you want out." Seth looked at Gen. "How did Roman wait for a whole 9 months without going crazy?" He moved over and looked at his God daughter who was fast asleep on Gen's left shoulder in her jean overalls, baby blue t-shirt and baby blue shoes. He softly kissed her raven curl filled head at 6 months she had the most amazing curls that matched her father's when his hair was wet.

Gen giggled. "Believe me it wasn't without difficult. Roman would sit there with his head in my lap and talk Samoan to her trying to encourage her to hurry up and grow faster so he could hold her." Gen looked down and watched as her daughters jade eyes slowly fluttered open. "Uh Oh, Uncle Seth I think someone heard your voice and cut nap time short."

Seth smiled softly as he felt his heart melt when those jade eyes locked onto his. "Oh young lady do not look at me like that. You already know whatever you want you get." Seth reached over and carefully took his God daughter from his best friend and gently cradled the small girl against his chest.

Gen looked over at Sophia. "Oh yea, he's definitely ready."

A few months after Gen and Roman had been married they were graced with the happiest news of Gen being pregnant. At first she was scared that history would repeat itself, but Roman quickly disbursed any doubts or fears she had. He would be by her side every step; 24/7 if he had to. He wouldn't let anything derail their plans for the family they were ready to build together. They waited to find out what the sex of the baby was until the C-section she had to have because the baby was in the breach position and wasn't turning; Alyssa Marie Reigns came into the world at 5lbs, 4 ounces and 22 inches long. She was small because of Genevieve but tall because of Roman and neither one could wait to have another one.

Gen was broken out of her thoughts as Roman's entrance music blared through the speakers and he charged down to the ring. It was going to be a long match, but in the end it would be fully worth it. Gen looked over and watched as Seth was moving back and forth all dramatically he had Alyssa's tiny hand wrapped around his thumb and her head resting against his t-shirt covered muscular chest. "Seth, what are you doing with my daughter?"

Sophia laughed. "He's dancing with her."

"How can you tell?" Gen asked as she raised an eye brow at her friend.

"He's being too dramatic about it. He does that when he's being silly." Sophia admitted.

"Exactly, you two just watch the match and let me enjoy dancing with my God daughter." Seth stated before sticking his tongue out at both women.

Their eyes all glued to the monitor.

* * *

"Bro you better not drop my God daughter." A raspy voice warned.

Alyssa was growing up with a few sets of God parents. Holly and Dean, Seth and Sophia and of course Phil and Alexis were in the mix as well. The four couples were nothing but family to each other; a large extended family.

Seth knew that voice. "Piss off Ambrose…" Seth stated with a smirk as he continued to dance with Alyssa in his arms. He looked down and all he really did was succeed in rocking her back to sleep.

Everyone looked over as Holly and Dean walked up. Dean's match had been earlier in the program so he was freshly showered…and so was Holly. They really couldn't keep their hands off each other.

After living together for a year, Dean finally had enough and asked her to marry him. She accepted with tears in her eyes once again. She was completely amazed by the man who had some so far in his personal and professional life.

Dean walked up and held out his hands. "Hand her over." He crooked his finger at Seth. "C'mon bro, once Roman is done I'm sure they will be heading to the hotel and I won't get to see her till tomorrow." Seth reluctantly handed over Alyssa gently who was sound asleep.

"Jesus she sleeps just like Roman, a tornado could rip through the house and he wouldn't budge. Last time you guys passed her around 15 times and she never moved." Gen giggled softly.

"Uh correction she moved she shit her diaper in Deans arms and then had to be immediately changed when she leaked on him." Holly reminded Gen.

"Leaked? Are you kidding me? Leaked?" Dean asked exaggeratedly. "She freakin exploded. I thought we were passing a dairy farm for Christ sake."

Seth chuckled as he patted Dean on the back. "Take it all in stride my friend. If you and Holly ever have kids, they will do more than leak on you."

"Leak…Whatever…" Dean scoffed. "You know on second thought here babe, you take her. She doesn't seem to LEAK on the girls." Dean handed a sleeping Alyssa over to Holly who was laughing as he was passing the buck; he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. He couldn't help the baby smell that came from her there was something about it that stirred something inside of him; he didn't know what it was, but he would definitely have to talk to Holly about it.

"Are you guys talking shit about my God daughter again?" Alexis asked as she and Phil walked up hand in hand and kissed the sleeping 6 month old on her cheek.

Sophia rubbed her belly as her son kicked her again. "So how does it feel to be retired you two?" She asked as she moved around a little to get more comfortable. She looked down when Seth slid a chair over and put her feet in his lap and began rubbing her feet and ankles. "Dear lord that feels wonderful."

Phil chuckled as he pulled his wife closer. "It feels good on both ends. We will have more time for us and we've got plenty of money. Vince said he was thinking of opening another training center in Chicago and asked if we would like to train the new recruits. So it would be a full time job without the traveling, but we'd be able to stay in the same ring and be home at the same time."

Alexis nodded. "I hate the whole retirement status, but training some little shits the way they should be trained and not completely half ass at NXT would be nice. I'd train them the way my brothers trained me and Phil. Plus were going to look into adoption; Phil already has us a couple of appointments starting on Tuesday afternoon because Raw tomorrow night is our big send-off."

"I can't believe you guys won't be traveling with us anymore." Holly stated as she felt Dean's chin propped on her shoulder; she knew he was staring at Alyssa. She wondered if he thought of having kids; she would definitely have to talk to him about that later. They were getting married in 3 weeks and whatever their future had laid out for them, they needed to discuss a few topics.

Alexis shook her head. "Please I don't know HOW Genevieve was traveling with you lot when she was 8 months pregnant on that damn 'Shield' bus." She chuckled.

Gen laughed. "I slept a lot."

The Shield might not have been together anymore but they never stopped traveling together. Once Gen had the baby and Sophie found out she was pregnant. Each couple got their own travel busses. Phil made sure to hook them up with the right companies and drivers.

It was the only way to travel as a WWE employee; Superstar or otherwise.

* * *

"You're winner of the 2015 Royal Rumble is Roman Reigns."

Genevieve smiled as she once again held Alyssa in her arms. She looked down at her beautiful daughter. "Daddy did it babygirl. His whole life is about to change."

It didn't take Roman long as he showered with the speed of sound and dressed in his jeans and t-shirt and pulled his long hair back into a loose bun at the nape of his neck. As soon as he rounded the corner his friends all quietly cheered and greeted him. As Roman walked up to Gen and smiled softly and cupped his cheek. "I'm so proud of you baby. Now you just have to make it to WrestleMania and kick some Viper ass and take what is rightfully yours."

Roman chuckled softly. He would be nothing without her by his side. He heard a soft noise as he looked down and the same jade eyes he fell in love with were born into his daughter. He watched as she yawned and he smiled big. "Hey babygirl…Do you know what daddy did tonight?" He asked softly and watched as she kicked her legs and moved her arms cooing at him. His deep voice was soothing to her and she like her mother was his entire world.

Genevieve handed over Alyssa to her husband. 'Why don't you tell her; I'm sure she would enjoy it."

Roman kissed Gen as he cradled Alyssa in his right arm against his chest before taking Gen's hand and led them to their bus. "Well daddy was in a huge square ring tonight and there were 29 other monsters; there was no way out except over the top rope and it was so scary babygirl but I knew I had to fight them off so they wouldn't get you or mommy…" Gen giggle as she shook her head.

They kept their distance from each other for a bit, but in the end they all learned that distance wasn't what they needed.

It was each other.

The End.


End file.
